Dark as Rain
by CrashPilot18
Summary: This story is written from Fang's point of view. : 'Cos Fang is the best. Well, i'm thinking of doing a POV for all characters. : I will put on some more chapters with 4 or more reviews! FAXNESS---Who knows whats going on! I don't!
1. Poisoned in Washington DC

_**((Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **_

_**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**_

_**Chapter 1: Poisoned in Washington DC**_

_I looked around us, seeing no danger. I lowered myself back into the thick and warm tree trunk, only to have Nudge kick me in the side of the head. _

"_Ow! Watch it!__"__ I said, rubbing the sore spot. I heard max snigger from above me. I was about to say something in reply when Iggy started snoring loudly. Great, I rolled my eyes, cross that Iggy couldn't__'__t__'__t see it. Then, in the distance, like a whisper, I heard my name. __Fang_. What was that? I sat up right, tense and ready for a fight. Well, actually, no, I didn't't want a fight. I had enough fighting with max today. I sighed, remembering. Then I heard it again, it was soft, like a whisper.

"Yes?" I said uncertainly, looking around. I had forgotten the rest of the flock, and when Nudge spoke, it made me jump.

"Are you alright Fang?"

"Well, well, Mr. Rock seems to be having trouble with his voice to." Max said, peering down around her branch to look at me, grinning. I didn't grin back.

"What's wrong?" Everyone was know one full alert, looking into the darkness of the park in DC. Well, we didn't know where it was exactly. And if we did, we won't tell you. No offence or anything.

"Earth to Fang. Is anyone home. Or will I have to beat him wake? I call you know, if you want." I realized that the flock had trying to get my attention so I looked up at Max.

"I heard my name. At least, I _think_ I heard my name." Then came the sound of footsteps, getting closer. I hide in the tree and hoped my new found skill was working.

"Max? Can you see me?" I whispered. I heard a no in reply. Good. This skill came in handy actually. The footsteps passed. No one dared stick their heads out to see who it was.

"You know Fang, that skill really suits you." Nudge wanted until the person had gone completely before talking again. She did an awful lot of that. Angle giggled to my thought that I had forgotten about. I'd have to be more careful in future.

"Yeah, I does hey. I know what you mean. Like mine suit me, obviously."

"Obviously, Iggy," I replied, waiting for Max to jump in with some smartass comeback. So was everyone else. Silence filled the air between us, making the air heavy.

"Max?" I asked warily, on the look out for anything suspicious. Nothing came up. I stood up on my tree truck, stretching my head to see Max's. She was kneeling on her branch, face pale. I was about to say something when all of a sudden she barfed, making Gazzy jump up in a seconds notice. He jumped with inches to spare thank Goodness for that. Max really didn't look well.

"Max! Are you alright?" I clambered on to her branch and held her hair back as a second lot made a reappearance. Oh, Jeez.

"Max?" Angle tried to look over but I made her sit down. I held Max under her arms and flew down the 4 or so metres from the ground.

"Ok Max, what's up." A statement and she knew it. She shrugged.

"Nothings wrong. I must have swallowed a bug or something with dinner."

"What dinner?" Gazzy pushed in behind me.

"Nice try Max. We haven't had it yet." Iggy grinned, imagining the expression on her face. It never came. However, the next wave did. And unfortanly over my right shoe.

"Oh Jeez. It's bad, isn't it?" Yeah Iggy, it was. I nodded, then remembering said yes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"And me?"

"And me!" I looked up to see the kids standing around me, waiting. I could have told them to go and play on the road and they would have done it. I felt something then, and for once I was completely lost about it. I made a mental note to tell Max. Angle, reading my thoughts, leaned closer to me and wrapped her hand around mine. As Max kneeled there panting, I wasn't sure what to do. She had helped me at the beach and when Ari shredded my stomach. Know, my chance to repay her, and I was kneeling next to her, my shoe covered in vomit, not sure what to do.

"Um. Go and….um….find some water?" I looked up at Angel who nodded.

"Gazzy, you get the water. Nudge, can you go and find a bucket or something? Iggy, can you start cutting my old jacket into strips to put on Max's forehead? Fang you stay there and look after her. I'll be back in a second." I got up off my knees.

"Wait, Angel. Thank you. I….," she smiled, knowingly. I thanked God she could hear without me saying it.

Max started reaching again and I got back down again, holding her hair.

"What's up max? We can't fix it if you don't tell us what's wrong." She looked up when she was finished.

"You don't have one material bone in your body, do you?" I smiled at her, pleased she was well enough to make a rude remark about me. I squeezed her shoulder.

"No, you right. I don't. Thank Goodness Angle could help. Are you training her to be a Maxet? I looks like it, that's for sure." Max smiled back at me. I knew she, along with the rest of the flock, thought I was a non-smiling, depressed, socially-challenged mutant freak. When actually I'm not. Am I?

They all think I have no emotion whatsoever. I do, it's just I don't blubber about life being hard and unfair and all the rest of it. I mean, not even Angel cries and she six.

Max made a small whimpering noise and I looked down. She was doubled over, her face almost in the mess. I pulled her in to me so her face wouldn't land in the stuff if anything happened. It smelt nasty.

"I'm so sorry Fang. I know you don't what to deal with things at the moment but…I'm sorry." She sighed, acting as if it were her fault.

"Don't be stupid Max," I rolled my eyes at her.

"You have to say that. Just because you're second in command." She just didn't get it.

"Max. Shut up. Ok? I'm sorry that your sick too, but you have to learn that I'm not going anywhere." She was quite for a while and I thought she was going to barf again.

"You remember when, um, when I got my chip out? I was, like, high on the antiseptic. I said something's. And Fang, you teased me for it, for them. But you never said them back. I mean, yeah ok, I like you. But I was confused when you never said anything to me about it. That's why I flew off when you…. I thought that you-," She barfed again but this time I didn't notice. I was frozen. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. There was vomit down my side, sticking to my clothes.

"Oh, Max." I said, barely focusing. I had thought she'd flown off when I kissed her because she didn't like me. But when I realized she might….I was confused as well, put it that way.

"I'm sorry Fang. I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have let you hold me. Now I've puked on you. Great." I heard Iggy coming. I quickly kissed Max on her sweaty forehead then got up. She seemed surprised, but I think she understood. I wasn't could with words.

"What took you so long?" Iggy was approaching us with the strips he had cut and Gazzy was coming with him, clutching a container of water. His eyes widened at the site of my clothes.

"Wow! What happened there?" I looked down, only just realizing the extent of the damage now. Great.

"Sorry," Max said, looking up at me. She tried to stand, but she doubled over, her hands on her stomach. I swooped down and held her arm as she kneeled back on the ground.

"What's wrong with me doc?" I had to admit, I was impressed she could still say Max-like things. She was obviously in pain. But she was very stubborn.

"You know Fang, she's sort of acting like you. You wouldn't have help when you were hurt. You wanted to get back up again. You know, I'm scared that because you keep getting your self into trouble, because of your invisible attitude, that one day you won't get back up again." Angel looked at her shoes, holding a grocery bag in her hand. I started at her. Then I did the most unFang-ish thing I could have done. I got down to her level on my knee and hugged her. There was a small gasp from Max and Gazzy. Angel patted me on the back.

"I'm sorry Angel," I whispered in her ear so only she'd hear it. I let go then tried to dust myself off. I couldn't believe I'd just done that. Nether could Max going by the expression on her pale and clammy face.

"What?" Everyone looked away as if I had done something wrong. Maybe I had? Max barfed again, narrowly missing Gazzy's shoes. Everyone stood around watching so I made a quick decision.

"Ok, Iggy, wet those strips in the water, then hang then on this little bush here. Gazzy, start gathering some soft leaves for a pillow. Nudge can help. Ok, get going." Not a material bone in my huh? Maybe so, but I knew how to get the flock going. They moved off with out question. They obviously knew Max would get angry if they didn't do it.

"That's not why we're doing it Fang. Don't be a wiener, we love you too." She seemed somewhat angry that I had thought that. Wait, wiener!

"Angel, don't say wiener again ok?" That's my word, I thought then realized Angel could have heard. Damn it. Did it say it was useful before? Never. I sighed. Max laughed.

"Wow, Fang. I'm impressed. Who knew you had it in you!" What was with that anyway? Did everyone think I was totally incapable of showing any emotion at all?

Gazzy came over and handed me a large strip drenched in cold-ish water. I started dabbing it on Max's head, and she didn't complain. I also wiped down her arms as they had vomit on them from were I was holding her. I didn't care about mine mess: all I wanted to do was make sure Max was ok. Nudge brought over the bucket of water and an empty one.

"Is the bed ready yet?"

"No, not yet. We're trying to get it comfy." I nodded.

"Thank you Nudge." I hope she heard the double meaning in that. I was saying thank you for everything. She nodded and walked off: if she did heard, she showed no signs of it. Iggy came over a short while later and checked out what was happening. I told him about. Max had been silent seen our talk and I was worried. I didn't know if I'd hurt her or if she felt sick.

"Oh yeah, Angel, what's in that bag?" I had forgotten about it and so had she.

"Um, don't get mad at me ok?" I raised an eyebrow. "I stole it from the chemist. It should help Max get better. The doctor himself said so." I sighed.

"Did you steal-steal or steal-asked-with-your-mind?"

"I asked with my mind. But I didn't pay. I couldn't. I asked him to give it to me." I nodded and took the bag. Inside were several medicine packets; headache tablets; stomach tablets; pain relievers; Tablets for injuries; stronger pain killers; several creams; bandages; Band-Aids and a small first aid kit.

"Jeez Angel, this is worth hundreds. He just gave it to you! Wow. Oh, Jeez. Um, great Angle, really it is. But please don't go around telling everyone to buy you everything. You should tell me or Max, ok? I'm not angry: I'm pleased with you." Angel nodded, thinking. I reached into the bag and pulled out the packet of stomach tablets.

"Have you got a headache Max?" She shook her head no.

"It's just my stomach. What's wrong with me? A Voice in my head, blinding headache every now and then, a killer stomach ache and saving the world issues. Great. Why me? Couldn't they all annoy someone else? Like Jeb?" The flock fell quite at the mention of Jeb's name. They still hadn't got over him leaving us, nor had Max. Speaking of which, she bent over and barfed into the bucket she snatched of Nudge. Nudge looked away, disgusted.

"how come she keeps throwing up? Shouldn't she run out sometime?" I thought for a minute before answering her.

"We have to eat, like, 3000 calories a day remember?"

"Oh, right." Iggy came up to me and handed me a long strip.

"Here. Is she any better yet? Is she still pale?"

"Yeah. Have you got any drinkable water?" Iggy shook his head.

"Angel? Can you go and get a few bottles of water?" I didn't care now if she stole using her mind: I had changed mine. Gazzy and Nudge approached looking at Max warily.

"The bed is ready Fang." I nodded then went over to Max.

"Thanks. Ok Max, we're going to move you onto a bed Gazzy and Nudge made. Do you think you can walk?" She groaned quietly and tried to hide it.

"To be honest, no. But I'm going to do it anyway, being the annoying person that I am."

"Tell me about it," she looked up angrily at me, saw me grinning and smiled. She failed on her first attempt to stand.

"I'm going to pick you up and carry you, maybe 20 metres, over to your bed ok?" He shook her head.

"No, I can walk. Just let me walk." I rolled my eyes, then bent down on my knees. I placed one arm carefully around her head and one under her legs. I picked her up, with much protesting.

"If you don't put me down _this _instant, I _will_ kill you." I grinned at that idea, finding it funny.

"I mean it! I'll rip both arms from their sockets then I'll beat you with them so hard your brain will explode _inside _your head. Then I'll sharpen the ends of them with a giant pencil sharpener and stab you repeatedly with them. Do you understand Fang? Are you slow?" All the while Max was going on, I was carrying her to the bed. By the time she had finished, I was lying her down. She glared at me. If looks could kill.

"Grrr" I rolled my eyes at Max's attempt to scare me. It failed, I might add. Now what? I looked around, counting the flock. No one was missing thank goodness. Iggy was still wetting the strips over and over again. Nudge and Gazzy were keeping their eyes out, doing an 360 check every now and then. Angel was sit getting water. I hoped I'd made the right decision. I sighed deeply.

"You made the right choice Fang. We're lucky we have you. And Iggy." I turned to see Angel carrying a bag of water bottles. She handed them over. There were 7 in there, enough for one each and a spare for Max.

"Thanks, Angel." She nodded, then went to help Nudge and Gazzy keep look-out. Iggy yelled out to me, saying he was finished. I yelled back just as Max barfed again. I spied the long strip I had placed on the ground. Picking it up, I dipped it in water then rug it out. I pulled Max's hair out of her eyes and around her face, then tied it back with the strip. She looked up at me, and she looked small, like a child.

"Thank you Fang. And thank you for all this. I couldn't have done it without you. I know this isn't the best position to put you into and I'm sorry. I'll be up and at 'em in a few." Then she barfed again, removing all doubt that she'll be fine 'in a few.'


	2. Emotion To be, or Not to Be

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 2: Emotion-To be, or Not to Be **

Night fell around us, and we all lied down around Max, except me.

"I'll take watch all night Ig. You look stuffed." He was going to argue. Yep.

"No, man you _sound _bad. I'll take watch too. Max can't and I'm lot letting you be your stupid pig-headed self and take all the watch. Your stupid this way man." I have to say, for a blind guy he can dig into your skin pretty deep.

"No," and that was the conversation closing. Angel giggled behind me. I didn't want to lead the flock into danger the next day, especially with Max not one hundred percent. What were we going to do? Stay in the park until she was better? Will she get better quickly? Will she get better at all? I heard footsteps and turned to see Angel.

"Fang, I know this might be hard on you, you know, being like a dad to us while Max is out of action. But I wanted you to know, just in case it helps, that everyone loves you. Max does, I know that much. I know I do. And even if it doesn't seem like it, everyone will always be with you Fang." I knew she was talking about the time I had decided to leave the flock because of Ari, who turned out to be Max's brother. Man, I've got to make that up to her. "I know it may look like the world's out to get you, but no matter how bad it seems, the flock with always be standing next to you Fang. We'll never leave you standing there. Think of it like being in a cage." She knew about my fear, then. My fear of being in a cage. "We'll be in there with you." She paused before going on. "I think of Max as a mum, a sister and a best friend. She thinks of you as a brother and a best friend. Like a best, best friend in the whole world. She can tell you anything. But thinks more of you Fang. She really likes you. And I think she confused about you, 'cos I'm picking up weird vibes. Oh, and something bad is going to happen, in a while. Like a month or so. I just thought you'd want to know." Great so the kid can see the future.

"No, I heard it, as in thought. A whitecoat thought it, when I was in the school. Remember? Maybe 3 weeks ago now." And why are you telling me this now?

"Because it was a bad time before." Oh great. And it's not now?

"Um-"

"Ok, Angel you can stop answering my thoughts now, it's kind of getting creepy."

"But that's how Max and I talk together." Ah, so that's how they did it. She nodded, looking up to me. Ok then read this. Go to bed now Angel, it's getting late. I'll wake everyone up if anything happens, same as usual. She sighed then started plodding off. She turned back to me.

"Night dad." My eyes widened.

"What?" She stopped and looked up at me.

"Night Fang. Why?" I could have sworn she just called me dad.

"No, I didn't. You're to young and handsome to be my daddy." She turned and walked away, towards the campsite, leaving we drowning confused in her wake. That was weird.

When dawn broke I found myself stuffed: I could barely keep my eyes open. Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I walked back to the campsite. Everyone was still asleep and Max was still pale and clammy. I wondered what we were going to do with her. Angel stirred at my thoughts, but didn't wake. I sat down as I heard rustling. I stood up again, fully alert. A small dog wondered into the small clearing we were inhabiting. It barked once, startled to see me. I was even startled to see it: the bloody thing had 3 eyes. And 2 tails. I gulped praying that there wasn't an owner to match. Then something about the dog didn't ring true, apart from the extra parts. Being a mutant yourself helps you see past the faults of others, or so they say. It cocked it's head with a very mechanical move. In fact, it had a slight mechanical air to it. I decided then that I should get rid of it before it did anything else mechanical. I glanced around quickly and my eyes fell on a large stick, about 2 metres away from me. I quickly swooped down and picked it up. I looked careful at the dog. I didn't seem to be able to follow fast movements. I slowly moved my arm up and down. It followed it with it's head. Then I swung the stick around, fast. It continued to stare at me. Yep, I was right. _You're always right Fang. _Oh jeez, a Voice that wasn't my own. I was turning into a Max more and more. I should stop hanging with her and get a life of my own. _Yes, look were it's getting you Fang. No where, it's a dead end. And when the world ends, who'll survive? The fittest will, that's who. _"Shut up you wiener. I don't give a rat's what you think, of Max, the flock, or anything. Capese?" _Oh, so you care about Max now? Well, well, that will be tested to the limits in a month or so. _In a month or so? Did Angel say that? The dog still started at me. I snarled to it then took a quick step forward and brought down the stick. The dog crumbled with a satisfying crunching sound. Smoke rose from it's back, just behind the neck. And hopefully the Voice went with it. _Nope, I'm still here._ "Great! I'm overjoyed. Now, why did you leave Max's head and pop into mine? She threaten to kill herself to?" There was silence, and I let out a long breath. I started walking back to the campsite. Nudge and Gazzy where on their way over to me.

"Fang? Are you alright? We heard you talking to someone." I shook my head.

"Not someone, well. There was a dog-"

"Oh! Can we keep it! Can we!" I frowned. Great.

"No, it's dead." I watched their eyes widen. When I didn't talk, everyone thinks I'm a nutcase, and when I do talk, I dig myself my own grave. Was life _meant _to be this hard? I heard Iggy stir and looked past Gazzy's head. Max was still asleep, Iggy was just resting, waiting for someone to tell him to move. Well, I didn't want to rain on his par-where was Angel?

"Where's Angel? Angel?" Try not to panic. Calm down. Take deep breaths. Oh for goodness sake who am I trying to kid?

Angel's little, but grimy, head poked up from behind Max's back. Phew. See, all that for nothing. Max sat up and looked around.

"Feeling better sleeping beauty?" I tried not to put to much emotion in it, so I added the part at the end. Then I remembered what Angel said last night and looked away nervously. She caught me red handed.

"What? My hairs not that bad is it? Can't be worse then yours." She grinned at me but I couldn't look her in the eye for some stupid reason. Then I remembered something far more important. Well, two things actually.

"Uh, Max? Do you still hear that Voice?" She nodded.

"Yep, The other night it told me to come here. Why?" Oh great, I was hoping she wouldn't ask. But it's Max we're talking about remember? Sick or not, she catches on quickly.

"Oh, no reason. You haven't mentioned anything lately. Oh, and Angel says something bad is going to happy in a month or so. So did-" I cut of quickly, not looking at anyone's eyes. I guess I was a fixed target by then anyway. Max opened fire.

"What! Angel? Fang, do you have a voice as well?" 5 pairs of eyes fell on me, making me squirm. Even Iggy was looking at me. I sighed. Great.

"He saw a dog and it was a robot thing and then a Voice popped into his head and I told him something and now I can't heard him anymore. Every time I try to get in to his thoughts I hear fuzzy noises, like, a TV, you know?" We all turned to Angel. I was going to rip her throat out if Max ever let me. And judging the look on her face, I will be waiting a while.

"What?" Max turned back to me again. Fang explain." When she speaks to me like that, I'm no longer a best friend, a brother or anything more. I'm expected to answer it, like a child. How wrong she is. I looked down in to her face. Oh God, why'd I do that stupid?

"Well. Um, I was on watch and then this little dog thing came near me except in was a robot as Angel pointed out." I glared at her.

"Fang!"

"And then this Voice in my head told me to kill it so I did. And it told me-" A stopped, not wanting to go one any more. My time in the limelight was up, buddy.

"Told you what? Fang. Tell me." I looked at her again. How did she do that? _What? _Look so hot and so shity with me at the sam-wait, your back. Go to hel-_that's no way to behave is it now Fang? The young lady just asked you a question. Now _answer _her Fang. _Ok, anyone _ever _had a voice commanding you to answer questions? No? Well your lucky. At least Max has as well.

"Fang. I'm losing my patents." I sighed.

"The Voice told me to take over being the leader of the flock. I wasn't listening to it. I'll never try that. You know that right Max?" She nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, I know you'll never do that. But did it say anything like how good I am?" I almost smiled.

"It called you a young lady," I knew she would have hated that. And yep, I got the reaction I was looking for.

"What! A young lady! Is your head talking about the same Max? Come here and let me beat it out." Needless to say, I stayed where I was.

"Are you feeling better Max?" Angel came forward, looking worried. I know I was there for a while, but I'll never admit it. Max nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am. It might have been a stomach bug or something. Food poisoning?" She shrugged.

"Are you going to barf anymore?" Gazzy looked embarrassed.

"No, I don't think so," Iggy grinned.

"There's probably nothing left to throw up I don't think!" Max frowned.

"I'm scowling at you Iggy. That's sick!" He laughed again at her.

"Ok, Max. Do you think you're well enough to fly? Angel told me that something bad will happen soon. I don't like this place. It's to quite. Have you noticed that no ones been through yet, and it's a public park?" I looked around again, feeling edgy.

"Angel? Can you tell me everything you told Fang?" Angel nodded.

"I heard a Whitecoat thinking that something bad will happed to us in a month or so. And Fang heard the same thing in his-from his voice. I heard it about 3 weeks ago. You know, like, when I was at the school." Max was quite for a second, considering.

"Ok guys. Here's the plan. We grab some chow and then fly to Arizona. Then we'll have lunch with my mum. We'll then keep flying we get to Chicago and get some supplies. You know, food and stuff. Then we'll fly over to Vancouver, in Canada. We'll stay the night there and then sneak on to an airplane to Brunei, in Malaysia. Then when we get there, we'll have some chow then fly-as in with our wings-to Banjarmasin, in Indonesia. Then we'll get another plane to Surabaya. We'll stay the night there. Then we'll grab chow and stock up if we can. We'll get another plane to Darwin, in Australia. OK? Any questions?" Iggy put this hand up making school boy noise like 'ohh, ohh, pick me!'

"What Iggy?"

"Do you know where these places are? 'Cos I've never heard of them." Max paused for a second.

"Have you _ever_ been to school?!" Iggy laughed.

"Ok everyone, go and get your backpacks and clean up the area. Fang and I are going just a few seconds away to get some food. We'll be back in a sec."

She turned and walked off, me towing along behind her. She waited for me to catch up with her.

"So, you made up that plan all by your self?" She glanced up at me.

"No, to be honest I was saying it word from word after my Voice said it. I've got no idea where we're going." I thought as much.

"Ok, good one. At lest the Voice is reliable right?" She nodded.

"So far it's always been right." I thought for a second.

"So, you feeling better?" She frowned, trying to hide it from me.

"No, I feel like crap. Like I've been hit by a train. I don't know what's wrong with me." I was shocked. She seemed so much better to. But I knew she wasn't as feel as she said she was.

"I've got to pretend around the kids and Iggy. I have to make them believe I'm strong. But with you, I can tell you anything. Thanks Fang." I bit my lip.

"That's cool, I guess. I kinda guessed that you weren't hundred percent," she slapped my arm in frustration.

"You were supposed to say 'but your so good at that Max!' not 'I knew that.'" I grinned and she saw and smiled back. I don't know why, but she always goes weird when I smile, as if I'm not supposed to.

"I won't lie to you Max. You are a good leader to the flock and a good mother to the kids." She blushed and muttered 'thank you.' Then I remembered last night and how Angel, or at least I thought, had called me 'dad.'


	3. now You See Me, Now You Don’t

_**((Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **_

_**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**_

_**Chapter 3: Know You See Me, Now You Don't**_

"_You know last night, when you were sick, Angel was talking to me. I could've sworn she called me dad when she went to bed. I asked her about it, but she insisted she'd called me Fang. It was really weird." Max smiled._

"_And a bit uncomfortable, I'll bet. Yeah, she likes you Fang. I don't know why. I mean, she wants to be, like, all huggy and holding hands to you, but I think she scared." We walked in silence until we got to the vendor. We ordered what we needed, and after a strange glance from the guy at the vendor, we headed back. I was starting to get hot and sweat, and I hoped I wasn't coming down with whatever Max had, had._

"_You ok?" Damn it! I hated it how she could take one look at me and know something. I could do that with her to._

"_Yeah, I'm starting to work a fever I think. Nothing to worry about." I didn't want to say anything else, and Max didn't push it. She was good that way. _

_We reached the clearing and handed out hotdogs. _

"_Dig in guys," Max instructed then we all sat down, in a small circle._

"_So Fang, how'd you go last night bossing everyone around. Enjoy it?" I shook my head no._

"_Angel actually did the commanding. Thanks." I offered a small smile in her direction and she beamed. _

"_I was just trying to make sure I made Max proud," she murmured. I saw Max go red and I patted her on the back. _

"_You've done a good job turning her into a Maxlet. Do you want your medal now or later?" She waited until no one was looking then flipped me the bird. _

"_I'll have it no-," a crash filled the air around us and we all jumped up. I was the first to be on my legs and I started walking towards the noise. _

"_Fang!" I turned. Max was waving me back, so I backtracked my steps. She shook her head and looked upwards. A blotch of about 30 or so Erasers flew over head, their patched on wings flapping off-balance. I would hate to have wings like that. But I didn't feel sorry for them. Never would ether. Angel saw us looking and looked too._

"_Oh know! Wait, they don't know we're here yet! Everyone hide!" We didn't need to be told twice._

_We all pulled ourselves out of various hiding spots 20 minutes later and looked around. I heard Max doing a quick head count then she pulled herself out of bush behind a log. _

"_Report," and I went to answer her. Suddenly there was another crack and a branch fell in front of me, knocking me flat into the ground. An Eraser must have landed on the branch then taken off again, leaving it cracked. All it took as a gust and of wind. _

"_Fang! Are you ok? Fang!" I heard several people call my name, but I couldn't get up._

"_I'm ok. I'm fine. Just get me out!" I called back. The branch was across my left foot, and it was heavy. It was thick too-about 30 centimeters wide. And it was across my leg. Did I mention that already? And it __hurt_.

"Fang! Hold on, we're coming!" I wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't, my legs stuck! I think it's broken." Max and Iggy hit the tree before the kids did. I guessed my face was pale with pain and anger. My leg was squashed at a slightly weird angle underneath the tree.

"Ok, we're going to get you out."

"How bad?" Iggy touched my leg softly.

"I think it's broken," Iggy nodded.

"It feels that way. What happened?" Max told him about the tree.

"Oh, crap," yeah that summed it up. But I've had worse. Nudge came to my side.

"It's cool Fang. We'll get you out." I appreciated what she was trying to do, but it wasn't working.

"Ok, we're going to try and pull this branch up high enough for you to try and pull it out. On the count of 5." That usually meant 1, so I was ready.

"1, 2, 3, NOW!" They all pulled upwards, and I pulled. Nothing happened except the pain in my leg got worse. I bit down on my lip, thinking. I knew Max took this the wrong way, because she bent down over my leg.

"I'm sorry Fang. I'm still weak from being unwell." Gazzy came up with a large branch.

"We could use this as a leaver." He put it under a rise in the branch and on top of a rock Nudge put down. Then on the count of three, they all pushed down. I got my leg out just as the branch bounced back onto where my leg would have been. I felt the broken bones scrape together as I pulled, and Iggy must have heard it to. Max looked sick. I looked down at my leg. A small pool of blood was forming beneath my leg, which was jutted out at an odd angle. A bit of bone, maybe half an inch, was sticking out my calf.

"Great idea Gazzy," I said, trying to take the limelight off me. Everyone turned to him and agreed. Iggy patted him on the back. Then they turned to look at me again. I tried to get up to show I was fine. I accidentally leant on my leg and I fell backwards. Oh, jeez. Angel moved to my side. Max held out her hand. Gazzy and Nudge went around behind me to grab my back if I needed it. Iggy moved the opposite side to Angel. I sighed looking at them all, so willing to help. I was filled with…what? Pride? I don't know. Then suddenly anger washed over me, drowning me completely. I tried to get up, ignoring Max's outstretched hand.

"I can do it myself," I muttered angrily. Did they not know that? I saw Max looking hurt and I regretted snapping at them all of a sudden. I ignored that feeling as well, as I limped over to the log. I sat down and looked up. The flock were still were I left them, all looking at each other. I felt left out all of a sudden, like I didn't belong. I looked down at my leg to find it wasn't there. Fine by me. I saw Nudge look toward me and gasp.

"Fang? Are you invisible?" She walked over and bumped into my outstretched leg. Pain flew up my spine and around my body like ice cold wind. I bit my lip to stop me yelling out. A small whimper escaped my lips and Nudge stepped back, realizing what she'd done.

"Oh my goodness Fang, I'm _so_ sorry. Are you alright? Were are you, I can't see you? Can you please not be invisible for a second?" I watched Iggy approach.

"Stop there, I think his leg is right here." Yep.

"Fang, we can't fix it if we can't see you. Please help us out here. Remember when you thought Max was stubborn? You're being a Max, Fang." There's sense for you. I made my self visible again and waited.

"Fang you are _so not _being helpful. Please, listen to Iggy, he'll fix your leg." I looked at max, confused. Angel gasped.

"He thinks his visible!" Everyone looked at her, scared.

"Fang, we can't see you." Max bent forward, searching for my face. I gently put my hand on her face. She touched it, still searching.

"Can you change back?" She whispered into my ear. I shrugged, worried were this was going.

"I'm trying Max," and she nodded. I took my hand off her face and she straightened out.

"Guys, we have a problem. I don't think he can become visible again. Well, not yet, anyway." Everyone looked around. This was bad.

"I know! Let's go to mum and see what she says." I knew her Voice told her that. I asked her in a whisper if it was true. She nodded her head. Great. My visibility was depending on a Voice in Max's head. Perfect. Iggy spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, at least you guys can see what I see in Fang now," and I thanked him silently for it. At least someone was trying.

"Ok, Fang I'm going to tie these strips together, then I'll tie one end to your hand. The other end will be attached to my hand ok?" Seeing ,y face, she added on "It's only so we know where you are." I nodded, silently wishing myself to turn visible so I would be tied to Max.

"Only if you fly fast," I said, joking. I frowned, deep in thought. Nudge and Gazzy were tying the strips together. One was still in Max's hair from when I had tied it in to keep her hair out of her eyes. I noticed she had kept it in, even thought I knew she didn't like her hair being up. At least she wasn't constantly brushing it out of her face. Max caught me looking at her and came over to me. She kneeled so the others would hear.

"Fang, I know your in there somewhere, ok? You can't hide forever. Trust me, I know. If it were possible I would be in hiding permently. Jeb taught me not to run though ok. I know it's hard. It's always hard. Life is like that. And anyway, how am I supposed to give you a kiss for helping me last night?" She got up and walked away from me, not turning back. I sat on my log, completely invisible, staring after her. My eyes must have been as wide as dinner plates. I could believe she had said that.

Half an hour later, I was chained to Max, ready to take off. We all knew this would be hard. On the count of 3, Max and I ran up and spread or wings, flying up into the crisp morning air. I must admit, even after everything that's happen this morning it felt good to be flying. Max yelled out to me to ask if I was ok. The running start had been hard, but I had hopped then sort of jumped into the air, letting my wings out quickly. It had worked, but I was glad I was visible. It would have looked really stupid.

2 hours later, we stopped due to Nudge's rumbling stomach. Only one hotdog wasn't going to be enough for a bird kid. Way off the mark. Max told me what was happening and I nodded, angry. Did they think that just because I was invisible I was blind, deaf and dumb? When we landed, I untied the strip and went to sit in a corner. Angel followed, using my thoughts to guide her. She sat down next to me, very narrowly missing my hand. I pulled it back quickly.

"Fang, please be nice to Max and the flock. And why are you being so stupid. Why don't you turn visible again? We can't help you if you don't help us! Isn't that what you told Max? I'm sorry this has happened but-," I cut her off.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect ok? I do try Angel, I do. Just leave me alone for a few ok?" I yelled at her, but I didn't mean it. I walked to the edge of the chiff and dropped off it, opening my wings before it hit the second ledge. Nudge felt the wind from my wings and stood up. I turned back to see tears in Angel's eye's and Max looking around hurt and confused. I heard my name, but didn't go back. Gazzy was standing on the edge of the cliff, wings unfurled. Max held him back, looking around for me.

I flew to Max's Mum's house and knocked on the door. She opened it and looked around, Ella at her heels.

"Yes? Is anyone there?" I breathed in and spoke.

"Yeah, it's Fang, Max's friend. I've got a…problem. I'm stuck invisible. That's why you can't see me. And my leg's broken." She stood staring for a second.

"Come in, please." I followed her in side, limping. She pulled out a chair for me and I sat gladly down. I had never asked for help before, not even from Max.

"So, what's happened? Is Max alright?" I nodded, then remembered. It felt like I was talking to Iggy. Well, my…skill is to be able to blend in, or turn invisible. But I can't turn visible. The flock where on their way over there to find out if you could help us, but I…beat them to it. A branch fell on my leg this morning and it's broken. Can you help? Oh, Max will be here soon." That was the longest I've ever talked to Max's mum. I hoped Max would know that'd I'd be here. Max's mum, the vet, nodded, thinking. Ella sat on the chair next to me, looking for my face.

"Are you in pain?" I nodded slightly then whispered 'yes,' very quietly. I hated every minute of this. I hated asking for help.

"ok, I'm going to try and x-ray your leg. It might hurt, but I'll give you some special antiseptic to numb your leg. Do you know if you're allergic to anything?"

"No." She nodded.

"Ok, follow me. Ella, stay here in case Max comes. Tell her we're going to the clinic, and show her the way. Be good." We walked out to the car, and got in. I was a little scared, I must admit, of being in there with a women I had yet to trust, but I needed help. I put my seat beat on so she knew where I was.

At the clinic, she gave me a needle and lead me into a medium room with a operating table. The same one Max had been when her chip was being removed. I sat down then laid down when she motioned with her hands. She turned around, organizing things. She turned back around and gasped. I automatically scanned the room, but it was empty apart from us. I looked down and saw my body was back. Pale, clammy, bloody and bruised but back. In one piece, or so to speak.

"Ok. You must have reacted to the anesthetic I gave you, and turned back to your usual state. I don't think you can turn invisible. I think you blend into your surroundings. Can I take some blood tests to see what's happening?" I thought it over in my head while see got ready to fix my leg. Finally, I came to a decision.

"Ok, you can take blood tests as long as you don't show anyone and destroy the tests if you can. I don't want them in the wrong hands," she nodded, taking out a blood test kit from under her desk.

"I'm going to do it right away incase anything happens ok?" I nodded. She pulled my sleeve up on the left arm and wiped the area with a small cloth. She put the needle into my elbow, palms facing up. As she was putting it in, I heard someone outside.

"Fnick?" I straightened and looked around. The vet heard it to, and glanced up from the needle.

"Oh! I forgot. There is some of Max's blood mixed with mine. The hospital make her give me some when I had that accident." I waved my hand over the pink scars on the side of my stomach.

"That should be ok. I'll just pick out yours and destroy Max's. I promise." I nodded, frowning.

"Fang? Mum? Are you two in here?" Max yelled out from were the waiting room was I think.

"Yes Max, in here. Exam 3." An exam room? Huh? Max and Iggy walked through the door and looked around. Seeing me, fully visible, sitting up on the bed, a needle in my arm, Max clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Fang, we can see you now! Oh my goodness, you look like crap." I rolled my eyes and she smiled. Iggy flopped down into a chair by the door with perfect aim.


	4. Vulnerable

_**((Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **_

_**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**_

_**Chapter 4: Vulnerable**_

"_So, you can see him now?" Iggy almost sounded upset. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge followed them in, crowding the door. The room was now very crowded. Max's mum pulled out the needle whist I was distracted. _

"_Ok, I'll take these to the lab, then come back and fix you up." She walked out of the room after a quick hell to everybody._

"_So, Fang. What made to want to turn visible again? Max's mum?" I scolded at Nudge._

"_No. I didn't turn invisible. I just blended into my surroundings." She cocked an eyebrow my way. "I didn't want to, it just happened. I can't explain what happened." Nudge's eyebrow was still up her forehead. I hoped it would fall off._

"_Maybe, you __did_ do it, but you didn't know." Everyone looked at Angel. Max nodded, thinking the possibilities over in her head. Possibly even to the Voice. Stranger things have happened.

"Look, I don't know why you blended into your surroundings, whether you wanted to or not, I don't know. But the Voice just pointed out a likely fact to me." Yep, the Voice was involved. Stupid thing. We waited for her to go on. "It said that this was a glitch in your system. The Voice said that maybe it meant a new skill was on your way. I didn't know," she sat on the end of my bed. She was getting herself comfortable when her mum walked in holding a bucket of something.

"Wait, what's that?" I looked into the bucket, see only white, milky stuff.

"It's plaster. For your leg." I looked at her. Was she kidding? I wouldn't need that stuff.

"No. I'll be fine," she looked angry and tired for a second then rolled her eyes. She reminded me of Max and I saw Angel smile.

"You need this stuff Fang, trust me. Even being a bird kid you still need it. It'll take 6 weeks for your leg to heel as good as it was before, or as close to it as possible. Even being a bird kid." I sat on the bed, completely vulnerable to attack. I hated this. I nodded, not looking in anyone's eyes. She left the room again.

"Max, I hate this. I feel so…vulnerable. I hate it." I spoke in a whisper so the rest of the flock wouldn't here me. She nodded.

"I know Fang. We'll get this done, then we'll go on with the plan. Ok?" I nodded. Max's mum came back in and told me to lay down. Max jumped off the bed and sat cross-legged on the floor out of the way. The kids followed her over.

And hour or so later, Max's mum handed me a pair of crutches.

"I would need them, I can _fly_." She frowned at me and held them out for me. I shook my head. Then I saw she looked just like Max when she was angry and I decided not to push it. I grabbed them and leaned them against the bed.

"Ok, we all ready to go? Thank you mum for doing this. He might not show it, but Fang is thankful as well. We better be off. Bye." Max's mum hugged her daughter and we all headed out, me limping all behind.

"Oh, come on Fang stop scowling at everything. She was just trying to help." I sighed at Max. I tried to flip her the bird but I almost landed flat on my ass, so I gave up. Max laughed, delighted that I was weak. He frowned at her. If looks could kill. She laughed again and as hard as I tried, my frown softened. Damn Max.

We took flight and I had to hold the bloody things in my hands. Several times someone tried to take them off me but I hit them with the crutches. Iggy took one and started poking me. It was annoying the heck out of me, but it was funny.

"Hey guys. There's a shop down there that has a dumpster out the back. And guess what? It's full of food." We dived down landing perfectly on the edge on the dumpster. I had being practicing the moves I'd learnt off the birds of pray flying around. It was pretty cool, I had to admit. We got all the good stuff we could then shoved it into our packs. We ate what we needed to then left, leaving nothing eatable behind.

A while later, it was getting dark and we were almost at Vancouver. Iggy had always wanted to go to Canada, so I was flying with him telling him everything.

"And down there is a massive casino, you'd love it. Imagine the inside!" Max heard us and flew down to see what we were doing. Possibly checking up on us.

"So, enjoying the city view?" Iggy nodded, spreading his arms out before him.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life. Thank you so much Max for letting us come here." His voice was sarcastic.

"Well, maybe it's the snow?" Iggy paused mid-air.

"What? There's snow. Why didn't you say so," he motioned down then grinned. We all knew what he wanted. The fact that he could see against white made us all smile. We flew down to Earth and landed on the rooftop of an abandoned block of flats. We flew down into deferent trees in a small park then made our way to a big red building on the corner of the street. Iggy brushed pasted it on our way.

"Fang, is this building here red?"

"Uh, yeah." I heard him mutter cool but didn't respond. I was enjoying the cold air in my face was a women hurrying to a near by taxi bumped into me. She almost feel to the ground but I stuck out my arm.

"Are you ok?" I looked her up and down. She was about 30ish and wore black tight jeans and a black singlet. She had long wavy black hair that fell half way down her back.

"Yes, sorry. I'm sorry. Excuse me." I looked into her dark eyes and saw something there, but couldn't place it. She looked back at me as she got into the taxi, and smiled at me. It was something about her smile that hit me. It was all to familiar, to same-ish to something. But I couldn't place it.

"Fang? Where'd you go?" Iggy stopped and looked around, which was pointless.

"Yeah, I'm here Ig." Max had seen the whole thing and had fallen beside me to talk.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Max nodded, wanting to know the same thing.

"I..I don't know." Max frowned.

"Who was that lady? Did you know her?" I shrugged.

"I think I did, you know, but I can't place it. I don't know. She reminded me of someone, but I've got no idea who. Maybe someone whose tried to kill us in the past?" That didn't sound right, but it was a guess. Max didn't think was right ether, judging by the expression on her face.

"No, that's not right. I've seen her before."

"Yeah, so have I." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy." He snickered at me, almost walking into a lamp-post. I pulled him away at the last minute. Nudge stopped and turned to us, Angel and Gazzy in tow.

"Are we going to stay here tonight? I hope with will, it looks so awesome here. Maybe we could go out for out dinner? That would be cool, hey Angel? Oh, we have to go to this museum thing I-"

"Please Nudge, can it." They all looked at me like I had confessed to the most evil sin. I rubbed my head, drowning in the thoughts spinning around in there.

"Fang, don't say that. Yes, Nudge we're going to stay tonight. And yeah, we could go out for dinner if you promise to behave. Ok?" Nudge nodded, avoiding my eyes. I sighed, willing the pain in my head to go away. Max looked up at me.

"Maybe we should find a hotel first. It's only about 5, we should have a nap first." Nudge nodded and looked around.

"How 'bout that one?"

"No, Nudge, we're not staying at the Hilton." Nudge pouted, disappointed. Iggy laughed. In the end we found a small hotel that was cheap and had spare rooms. Again, the guys got one room and the girls got the other. I was beginning to heat up again, so I offered to stay behind. Max shook her head.

"I want us all together. I don't want to be spilt up and on the run in a strange city." She had a point. "Are you ok Fang? What happened today?" She waited for an answer.

"I don't know. That women looked so familiar, but I can't place it. It's annoying me. And I'm getting a fever or something. I feel hot." She looked away, then back again.

"Ok, here's the deal. I don't know about that women, if we can trust her. She's familiar to me to. But as for dinner, you'll come, but we would stay long. We'll eat, then be gone. Ok?" I nodded. She smiled and walked out. I heard Gazzy and Iggy out in the hall, and I closed my eyes.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Gazzy came in and woke me up. I was still lying on the bed, sprawled out on my back. I jumped up and locked the door behind me. Max, Angel and Nudge were already out waiting in the foyer.

"Hey, Fang, you should turn invisible again and steal food out of the kitchen for us. That could work. Or you could raid the desert tray! That's a better idea, although they're both cool. What do you think?"

"No, Gazzy. That wouldn't work. Can you imagine what would happen if someone saw a floating roast whiz by their heads? It would work." He sighed.

"You're right. That wouldn't work at all. Unless you turn the food invisible as well! That'll work!" He grinned up at me, and I couldn't help but grin back. Max saw and smiled.

"Bonding are we? What is he sucking you into Fang?" Again Gazzy grinned at me.

"He wants me to turn invisible and steal food from the kitchen or desert table."

"Oh. And anyway, we'll be eating there so we don't need to steal."

"But you know, for later." Oh jeez, when this kid wanted something, he was really going to try and push it wasn't he?

"Angel, you're quite. You ok?" Angel looked up and nodded.

"I'm just thinking thanks Max."

"About?" I knew Max was worried that Angel might be figuring out a plan to make Gazzy's work. Angel shrugged.

"Nothing." Getting all innocent didn't work on Max.

"Oh, ok." I almost choked. That evil little kid! Angel smiled up at me. I growled back. Nudge and Angel laughed, and Max threw in a 'down boy' for good measure.

Inside the restaurant, it was dim, which was ok by me. We ordered and our food came almost straight away. Only a 5 minute wait. Man this place was good! I ordered 2 steak plates, a glass of coke, a large plate of chips and a large bowl of salad. Max had the same, Nudge ordered 3 plates of spaghetti and a whole garlic bread stick and a glass of red cordial, Gazzy had a large platter of wedges, a small seafood platter and a glass of spite. Iggy had a large seafood platter, a large bowl of chips and a glass of coke and Angel had 2 plates of fish and chips, a salad bowl, a glass of coke and some fresh crab. The waiter looked at us weird, but served us our food. We'd finished it all in 20 minutes. Angel had left some of her fish and chips. She pushed it away and I grabbed it before Gazzy even realized. Max laughed and the conversation became really casual. We all ordered more drinks and half a chocolate cake each. I had mint on mine, and so did Angle.

"You know Fang, I've been thinking." Everyone stopped to look at her, all of us wondering why she had been so quite, and what she was about to say. "Remember that lady we saw? I was thinking that she might be, like, your mum or something. I mean, she looks the same as you. That's why everyone thought they'd seen her before. In fact, we were staring at the reason the whole time. I think that's pretty cool Hey? Anyway, can we have more cake? But Fang still hasn't finished _my _fish and chips yet, so we'll wait for him. It that ok?" Angel looked around at 5 faces, gaping like fish out of water. We all started as if she'd said she had just killed the president. Then all these emotions washed over me at once, making my head hurt. I got up and walked out of the restaurant, heading towards the hotel. I sighed to myself, thinking over what she'd just said. The more I thought about it, the more likely it was. Had I meet my own mother and not even recognized her? Was that possible? Surely there had to be some indication? But there were. She looked the same as me, even I had to admit that much. She was about the right age, I think. And those feeling when I saw her. She had to be her, didn't it? I made a mental note to tell to Max later.

Back at the hotel, I went back to my room and lay down on the bed, not bothering with anything else. I didn't even open the curtain. A while later, there was a soft tap at the door and I turned to see Max come in.

"You awake?" I nodded, sat up and moved over so she could sit down with me. She seemed pleased at this gesture and sat.

"Are you ok Fang?"

"Do you think it's her Max?" She looked in to my face for a second then looked back down at her dirty sneakers.

"I don't know. Angel has a point. Maybe she is, there's no real way to tell thought, is there? How do you feel about it?" I sighed.

"A little weird," I admitted. "I'm not sure what to do. We'll just go on living our lives, forget the whole thing. I don't know if I what to see her again, if it is my mother. Didn't she give me up to the school?" Max shook her head.

"I don't think so. I think the school took you, from memory. She was only a teenager when…" She trailed off. I thanked her for it.

"She looked about 30. How old am I? How old are you and the rest of the flock? It's all so much, so stupid. We shouldn't have to deal with this." I was lost for words. I didn't need to tell Max that. She put her arm around my neck.

"Fang, I know what you're going through. When I first found out who my parents were, I was scared. When I was little, I used to wish Jeb was my dad. And now that he is…it's not what I thought it would be. When I first met mum, I wanted her to be my mum and Ella my sister. But when I found out, I didn't want her to get hurt, being so close to me. There were a lot of mixed feelings Fang. I sorted them out and decided that a) I can't trust Jeb, but I have to listen to him, and b) I did want Ella and mum, despite the consequences. It took me a while, yeah. But I got there, in the end. That's what's life's about. Win some, lose some, you know? I just say 'oh well' and try and move on. Like when Ari died. I mean, yeah it was tough, but I just tried. And when you got hurt. I thought you wouldn't survive. But I kept trying, always pushing myself to make it better." Max lowered her voice. "I try and remember the good, not the bad. It usually works. Like when the flock split. I remembered everything good we've ever done and pretended the bad things didn't happen. It worked some, I guess. But you do what you thinks best ok? Come and see me in a little while if you want to talk. Ok? Will you be ok?" I nodded and we stood. I pulled her into a hug and we stood there for what felt like ages. I hoped she understood that I was trying to say thank you for everything. Finally, even though I knew we both didn't what to, we pulled apart.

"We'll always be here for you Fang, and you'll always be here for us," Max whispered, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and lay back down on the double bed. I was asleep in seconds.


	5. Some Smart Advise

_**((Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **_

_**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).)) I don't only Google ether.**_

_**Chapter 5: Some Smart Advise**_

_I woke earlier then I had hoped. Looking around the room, I noticed Iggy asleep in the armchair. Then I looked at the clock and saw it had only just ticked over to 5 am. I decided to go for a fly and clear my head in the near-by mountain range in had seen coming in yesterday. Climbing out the window, I looked at the one next to me. Faintly through the glass I could only just make Angel out, sleeping peacefully in a warm bed. I took off, stretching my black wings. I felt better almost immediately as I circled above the sleeping city. I saw an accident far of in the distance. A lone ambulance was parked, lights flashing. I saw a gurney being pushed to it. The body on top of it had a crisp white sheet pulled right over the top of them. The ambulance drove off, not bothering with the lights or sirens. I was glad that Max or the flock hadn't been with me to see the lifeless body being taken away. A fire truck pulled up shortly after and being cleaning up. That's how life goes; you live life, die, then someone comes along behind you and cleans up. Then it starts and goes all over again. The 'circle of life' song immediately popped into my head. Oh, great that's all I need. I wondered what the rest of the world was doing. There were a few early cars on the highway, but it was still quite. I reached the mountains and sat on a small ridge, watching the world go by. Gradually, it got brighter and the sun came up behind me. There were more cars on the road. It was getting noisier to. I dropped of the ledge, spreading my wings. I had then out the whole time is was sitting there, letting the sun warm them. It was nice to be up this high. I flew back to the hotel and went in the back window. Max was sitting on the sill, waiting for me. She moved to let me in._

"_Feeling better?" I nodded, folding in my wings. "Angel and Nudge were worried about you. Angel was scared you'd done something stupid because of what she said. I tried to calm her down, but they were convinced something's happened to you. I told them that you were Fang and you'd come home." I nodded again, looking round the empty room._

"_Where's Iggy?" Max pointed outside._

"_They're waiting for us in the next room. We're going for breaky in the hotel restaurant. Come on," she walked to the door, waiting for me._

"_Fang, you'll get through this. You're Fang, for goodness sake!" She turned and walked out in to the hallway._

"_Yo, Max!" She turned as I jogged up to her._

"_Thanks, you know?" She smiled, rolling her eyes._

"_Always a man of words, huh?"_

"_Uh, what? No more wise advice?" She shook her head._

"_Not before breakfast, I'm sorry. Please drop around again in office hours." She laughed and I grinned. Walking into the foyer with Max beside me and the flock in front of me, I never felt more happy._

_Dark rain clouds rolled over head as we climbed up into the back of a cargo plane, bound for Brunei, where ever the heck that was. I couldn't ever pronounce it properly. _

"_Max, were is this place again?" Iggy sniffed the cargo area and screwed up his nose in disgust. _

"_Uh, it stinks!" Max rolled her eyes._

"_My rolling my eyes Iggy. And this place we're going is in Malaysia."_

"_Oh, cool," Nudge bounced up to Max._

"_Where's Malaysia?" Max frowned._

"_Somewhere in the world."_

"_Where's the world?" I could tell this was going to be a long trip. So could Max._

"_Not where your from." Good one Max. I threw a half smile in her general direction. She smiled back, sitting down to lean against a create. Iggy and I joined her. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were jacks or something with some rocks Angel had picked up. It was nice to see them be kids for once. Max was asleep, Iggy was listening to this Ipod and I was sitting and staring into space, thinking. Before getting on the plane Max had told me that 'everyone has a family, but sometimes they just don't know it until they find them.' That would have to be the un-Max-ish thing she's every said to me. And in a way, it makes perfect sense to someone like me. Like us. Homeless, kids and on the run. I made a decision then and there, a pact almost. And I wasn't about to break it anytime soon._

_The plane landed roughly 7 hours later, in Malaysia. We piled out of the cargo area when no one was looking, and flew to a near by clump of trees. _

"_Ok, everyone. We'll fly to Banjarmasin. But first, anyone hungry?" There were several 'yays!' And 'alrights' We walked out of the airport and caught a taxi to a near-by shopping center. We picked a fast-food chain store and ordered as much as we needed. Which as a lot. Again the women behind the counter looked at us, but we paid and ate. We left as soon as we could. We didn't want to stay in a foreign place for to long in case there were Erasers everywhere, looking for us. We caught another taxi to a smaller area of town and hide in some trees along the road. Several times trucks full of soldiers drove past us, on their way inland. We were heading toward s the water, so we didn't get in their way._

"_Ok, were going to fly from here. Everyone ok?" We all nodded._

"_I'm a bit stiff from that long plane flight though. At least I'm not hungry!" Gazzy smiled, flexing his back. Nudge nodded, flexing hers to. Angel stretched her hands above her head and screamed._

"_There! Erasers! 4 o'clock." We all jumped, letting out our wings. There were only 10 or so of them, we could take them down easily._

"_It's crunch time!" We all looked at Gazzy, would shrugged. "What!" _

"_No more TV for you," Max said turning to face the on-coming Erasers. Gazzy grinned, also facing the fast moving cloud of Erasers. We flew to them, making up time._

"_We've been sent to des-" I kicked it over the head, then punched it in the stomach, winding it. Max threw a perfect road-house kick at one, Gazzy was kicking one over and over again, and enjoying every minute of it. Angle was staring at her's controlling it with her mind. It fell like a rock to the ground below. Iggy was putting up quite a fight for a blind guy, throwing punches like Rocky. I side-swiped one and snapped it's head back, fast. It hit the ground, another rock. Max saw and tried the same on her Eraser. She didn't do it fast enough, and it turned and grabbed her, throwing in a punch in the process. Winded, she tried to kick back, put it got in first. I flew up behind her, kicking it sharp on the back of the head._

_It stumbled and Max kicked it hard in the ribs. It fell like a rock. _

"_These Erasers are so easy to get rid of," Nudge kicked one and Gazzy slammed his head into another._

"_Don't jinx us!" Max yelled to Gazzy, helping Iggy out with his Eraser. All of a sudden, there were none left. We gad defeated them all. We high-fived and were on our way again, not wanting to stick around._

_We got to Banjarmasin at about 8 at night. We slept in trees around, not willing to book a hotel. _

_I thought of the women, and if she was my mother. I thought of why Max's Voice had told her to go to Australia. Where was that anyway? Some small island somewhere? I pulled out the laptop we had stole about a year ago now, and typed in Australia in Google Search Engine. There were a list of links, and I was cruising when a message from blog popped up on the bottom of the screen. I clicked on it, expecting a comment. It was, but it was wishing Max a birthday. Huh? I clicked on the link to my blog and there was a small section down the bottom with our chosen birthday dates. Max's was the 30__th__ of September, which I guessed was coming up. I Googled the date. It was 2 days away. I thought that was pretty cool as she's obviously forgotten. She wound have said something. I looked up finding Max asleep in her branch. I quietly woke the others up and showed them. They all thought it was cool to. We decided to re-do the blog page with happy birthday note for Max, which were coming in. We had received 4 just wile we were sitting there. We started doing the blog page, stopping every so often when she stirred. It was actually fun, come to think of it. We posted up a requested for birthday notes and reorganized them all as they came in. There were heaps of people on, and it was about 10 o'clock. Well, I guess we were. Angel said blue was Max's favorite color, so we colored the page dark blue with puffy clouds, and the notes were really light blue. The writing was white. It looked really good when we had finished for the night, if I didn't say so why self. _

_The next morning we made no indication of the previsions night to Max, keeping it a surprise. Then out of the blue she asked me:_

"_Hey, how's your blog going? You haven't been on for ages? Any news?" I pursed my lips._

"_I haven't had time. You know how your plan is." She nodded._

"_Don't let me get in you're way of living __your _life Fang. Don't do that to me. I don't want to be living life through me and vise versa." I nodded and grinned.

"Why live through your life when mine's so much better." She slapped me across the shoulder and I pretended to be hurt and offended. Then I hit her back and she looked shocked. Only for a second. Within minutes we were having a punching contest, me in the lead but only just. Iggy and Nudge came up to us via their branches and sat and watched, looks of amassment on their faces.

"I'm winning, ha ha!"

"No, your not." She threw a good punch at me, almost knocking me of my perch. I tried to defend myself, but my hand came up too slow.

"Damn, you're pretty good. But not as good as me!" I threw a quick punch at her unprotected arm, leaving her whole side open to attack. I seized the chance, moving a fake punch to the head. I was winning by about 10 points.

"I'm flattered. Really, I am. But you're wrong Fang!" She swiped at my head, causing me to duck. She fake punched my stomach, putting her closer to my points.

After about an hour of this, everyone was watching us, even betting fake money on who would win. Iggy and Angel had 'money' on me, and Nudge and Gazzy had 'money' on Max. I was winning by five. Then Max sensed my distraction and swiped a fake blow to the side of my head, then on to my left arm. I blocked another right-side punch and threw her a blow to under her chin. She swiped at my stomach with another fake blow then punched my head, gently.

"Maybe you're getting to old. You're an old man!" Nudge giggled and started chanting 'old man' over and over. I dropped to the ground, taking Nudge and Max with me. They screamed with surprise and delight: I was actually mucking around with them. I could see it on Gazzy, Angel's and Iggy's face, after he learnt what had happened from a laughing Gazzy. I tickled Max and Nudge, receiving a stray blow to the side of my head and a perching scream in my ear. They giggled like a couple of school girls, screaming and laughing just because. Max rolled, kicking down my legs. I landed on top of Nudge, who's screams were muffled. Nudge lifted my up with her legs, wiggled out from under me, and rolled right over Max who all most had gotten up. I was just about to roll when Max sat on me. She turned, scrunching my shirt up. Gazzy and Nudge were laughing hysterically. I guess it must have been funny from their point of view. Even Iggy was laughing hard. She pulled both arms up and pinned them to my back, telling Nudge and Gazzy to hold them tight. My eyes widened at the though of what she was going to do. Sure enough, she starting tickling my ticklish spot. I was twisting everywhere, laughing hysterically so hard tears were running down my face.

"No, please! No, no, no! Oh God please stop! I'll do anything! Please! It's too much! Please Max! _Please_!" She started laughing to and soon we were all lying in a heap, exhausted. I poked her.

"You are so _evil_." She smiled, pleased. She was the only one that knew my ticklish spot from when we were really little. I'm surprise she remembered. Then suddenly I remembered that her ticklish spot was on the soles of her feet. Being fast, I ripped of both feet and Gazzy grabbed one. I started tickling her before she even knew what had happened. She screamed, laughing. Actually, she kinda shrieked, right in my ear. Nudge lunged at me, taking sides. With perfect aim, Iggy picked her right out of the air. We all looked up, stunned. Then we all cheered.

"Go Iggy! You're my man!" I smiled, turning back to Max. She screamed, seeing my face. I lifted her shirt up, then blew a huge raspberry on her firm stomach. She screamed, crying and laughing and begging. I also knew that she hated raspberries, especially on her stomach. Jeb had told me that years ago, when we were only, like, 11.

"NO, Fang! Please. How did you know I hated this? HOW? No God _please, please STOP! _Oh no!" She kept going on and I kneeled over her, laughing. Gazzy decided to do this to Angel. She grabbed his hair from fright and pulled, resulting in Gazzy flipping over, knocking Iggy who was kneeling listening to the whole thing. He hit Nudge who was about to jump on me again. She fell on Max's stomach, and Max bent forward from reflex, hitting me hard on the head. Me both saw starts before I fell over backwards ands she fell back down on her back. She pulled her shirt down.

"Ow! That hurt. What have you got in there. I always thought your head was empty." I grinned, holding my head.

"That's gunna bruise."

"Yep. You hit me pretty hard."

"Oh, _I _hit _you_? I thought it was the other way 'round."

"No. That knock must have been more damaging then first thought! Iggy, you better look at Fang's head. Something's going wrong somewhere." Iggy laughed.

"I'm sorry Max. Whatever happened with his head happened at birth. I can't fix it now." I scowled at Iggy, then softly punched his arm. He grabbed it, pinning me to the ground. My cheek was pushed into the ground, hand behind my back. Nudge saw this as a perfect opportunity to finally get to pounce on me, which she did. And took great pleasure in doing so. My back is going to be _so_ sore tomorrow.


	6. Boarding to Australia

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 6: Boarding to Australia**

We reached our destination as morning broke. We had decided not to stay as we were all wide awake and pumped, no thanks to me. Angel had asked me, surprised, what had come over me. She said that I _never _acted like that. I almost grinned at her. Now she was watching me like a hawk, possibly to see if I was doing drugs when no one was looking.

To be honest, I don't know what came over for me. I've got not a clue. But I did notice _everyone_ was in a _way_ better mood, especially Max, who had a smile on her face that could've been painted on.

We found a cargo plane heading to Australia, so we bunkered down, Max and I taking the first watch. The kids _and _Iggy were tired and worn out, so we let them sleep.

"Thanks for today Fang. I'm really happy now. I'm hyper. You'll be my downfall boy!" I shrugged.

"All in a day's work. And you don't look hyper." I wish I hadn't said that. As the words left my lips, she started singing. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I smiled to myself.

"No, but I mean it Fang, seriously. I haven't seen those kids _and _Iggy smile like, in ages. It was _really_ fun. Thank you. Look, I owe you heaps." I shook my head, angry.

"Max, you don't owe me anything. _I _owe you a lot. Trust me."

"Why on Earth do you owe _me _anything?" I sighed, now miserable. I lower my voice so much it was little less then a whisper. Max had to lean it to hear me.

"Because of Ari. I'm sorry. It's just, I was a complete hole to him and I hated him. I wanted to kill him. Then I made you choice between us. And he was your brother. I'll always owe you for that." Max put her hands in her face then straightened up again.

"How were you meant to know? _I _didn't know. Don't hate yourself for that Fang. You made me choice between brothers, but it was for _better_, not for worse. _I _screwed up, big time Fang. I physically killed my brother, that I didn't know and didn't know _was_ my brother, and mentally killed the brother that was closest to me, and meant more to me then Ari ever would. That was more painful then Ari's first death, you know that? Don't beat yourself up about it Fang." Again we fell in to silence, each of us in our own little world, thinking.

Iggy looked up and I felt his stare on my back.

"Everything cool Fang? You're quite."

"Yeah." No one spoke after that, sensing that I didn't what to talk.

"When are we getting to Austria?" Nudge asked a little while later.

"Australia. It's a big island, but it's the smallest island. Get that. Cool huh?" Nudge nodded, thinking.

"How does that work?" Gazzy shrugged.

"Don't know. It must be pretty cool though. We're going to the NT. Everyone calls it the 'Outback' because it's so dry there. _But_, the NT has heaps of hurricanes, but they call 'em csiclones or something. They go the wrong way. It's pretty cool. It looks cool from the photos I've seen. I looked it up on Fang's laptop." I stirred at the mention of my name, but I didn't wake from my daydream. "I wish we could go to all the famous places" He looked pointedly in Max's direction, but Max, like me, was in her own little world.

"Maybe one day." Angel said, looking up. I had a strange feeling she knew something.

"You can see this _really _cool place from the air! And there are lots of gorges and mountains and National Parks. It's cool. I think we'll like it there. And it's open space for miles and miles. Sometimes neighbors are, like, miles apart. We'll be safe there." He feel silent when he sensed no one was paying attention. I was, but didn't show it. I wanted him to go on, to fill up the hole. It _would _be good in Australia, Gazzy was right.

"Maybe we could-Oh Fang! Have you updated the blog yet!" Nudge scooted 'round on her bum to face me. I shook my head no. I pulled out the laptop and updated the growing number of birthday greetings for Max. I looked at the blog to see when my birthday was. I remember now. I had picked the very last day of the year. 31st of December. Gazzy was the 1st of April; April fools day, Iggy picked Halloween, Angel picked 23rd of March and Nudge had picked the 9th of June. Iggy loved Halloween; that would be why he had picked it as a birthday date. The very last day of the year just, I don't know, appealed to me? It sounded good at the time, and I'm still happy with it.

"Hey, aren't you all supposed to be asleep?" That had escaped my mind. Nudge looked innocently up at me and Angel followed suit.

"But we _can't _sleep. We tried, but can't." I nodded. It wasn't my job anyway.

_But it could be Fang. That's the problem with you. You always follow, never lead. Imagine how great you could be? _

The Voice was back. But this time it was different, very different. It was Max in-side my head. My eyes winded.

_You just sit there in your own pitty and watch yourself suffer. Did you stop and think how much the past year has hurt? Hurt _everyone_? No, because you only see your own pain. _

_I was hoping maybe that you'll get over yourself and see that I like you Fang. But it was just you. And it always will be. I'm stupid for thinking anything else._

And then it was gone, as quickly as it had come. I looked over to Max, who was building a tiny shelter out of small tings and leaves. It looked quite neat.

"What's ya building?" I leaned over, closer to her. She looked up at me, with a why-are-you-talking-to-me face.

"A house thing." She shrugged, putting on another leave.

"Cool. If we need one in a hurry I'll give you a call."

_That's just the thing, you won't._

Why was Max in my head?

"What are you thinking?" She looked up at me again, her face blank.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"There's a Max in my head, telling me stuff." She frowned and gave me a look as if to say 'his gone crazy.' Yeah, well, she has a Voice in her head too. But I'm guessing it's not her. Or me.

"Like what? Good stuff?" I thought hard before answering.

"Yes and no. It's-she's telling me stuff that she wants me to do."

"Like?" I pursed my lips. Did I want to get in to this? No.

"Personal stuff. Like stuff you would think. About…me" I looked up at her to see her reaction. There wasn't one. She was concentrating hard on building the little house.

_On building a home. Get it? You were never good at that. Never._

This was going to get annoying.

"Like what personal stuff? Give me an example." I thought again.

"Um, like just then, I thought of how hard you were concentrating on that little house you're building and it-she said 'building a home. You were never good at that,' or something. I don't know!" She looked up at me. She was frowning.

"Don't say that." She whispered. "You're perfect at it. You make me, me. Well, you help a lot." She tried to smile. "I need a hug." And then she leant into me. Nothing else, just sort of collapsed into my lap. Nudge looked up at us then continued whatever she was doing. I thought she might have heard some of it. Don't know.

"Does that make sense?" Max mumbled into my stomach. It made perfect sense. I knew how she felt. People strongly influence your life. Whether the come or go is nothing you have any control over. Nether is whether they make an impact on you, good or bad. Whether you choose to follow that path is your choice.

"Yes. It does." Who knows how long we sat there for, but I didn't want it to end anytime soon. These people before me where the closest I have ever got to family. I loved them for accepting me into it.

Max's head was warm against my stomach as a night breeze picked up around us. Gradually, everyone dropped of to sleep, sleeping were they fell. Soon it was only Max and I.

"You wake?" I shook her gently.

"Yes," she squeezed my leg with her hand. I put my hand in her hair, winding with the soft strands around my fingers. She got up and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I upset you before. It was stupid of me to say anything."

"No, it was me. It was my fault Max." She smiled.

"Yeah, it was. Both of us." The breeze blew in our hair and around the clearing we had found. Nudge stirred slowly in her sleep and Gazzy licked his lips. I smiled to myself.

We all woke early in the morning. Max and I got up roughly half an hour before everyone else. I woke lying flat on my back, Max still sprawled across my stomach. No I idea how we ended up like that. Last I remember we were both sitting side-by-side, cross-legged. My stomach was warm, ether way. A few late stars were leaving the sky as Max stirred, then woke fully. She smiled to m, looking around the rest of the flock.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, sounding like a child again, asking Jeb for scrambled eggs.

"Scrambled eggs? Out here. Yeah, right." I hadn't realized I had said it out loud.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of when Jeb used to cook us scrambled eggs, I didn't realize I say it out loud." Max snickered.

"Well, unless you can catch your own chicken eggs, we'll be having what ever I pull out of the backpacks, if there's anything left."

"What do you mean? We filled 'em up, what? 2 days ago."

"Yeah, but last night I caught Gazzy having a midnight snack/feast, whatever you want to call it."

"I must have been asleep sooner then I thought."

"Yeah. Your funny when you sleep. Like a little boy. I watched you for a while." She blushed deep red and so did I. I felt the hot rush to my face. I hoped I didn't sleep-talk or anything. More red joined the rest as I thought of the possibilities. She moved to find some food. I didn't move. I was enjoying just resting for once. I was pleasant with the breeze and-

"Gazzy! You didn't did you!" I looked up to see Max standing over Gazzy, who was grinning _very _evilly. Now the smell drifted over to me and I got up, choking.

"Oh man! Foul! No more mid-night snacks for you!"

"Hey! How did you-" He looked suspiciously over to Max. Who put on her most innocent looking face she could muster. It didn't work and Gazzy scowled.

"Come on guys, lets get on the plane now. I heard one luggage handler saying he would be the first one here at 11. Let's go." Max moved everyone one in to the cargo plane.

"Wait Max. There's something we want to show you. Don't worry-it's good."

"We hope." I nodded at Nudge who brought out the laptop and turned it on. I opened the blog and turned it around on the grass for Max to see. There were still heaps of birthday messages coming through. Each of us had written a personal message to Max, which was on the top of the page. There were 3 pages in all. Max gasped, hand over her mouth.

"You guys remembered! And posted some of these notes for me. And lots of other people posted notes for me. Wow! You are _so _dead Fang! Thank you guys! Thank you so much!"

"Happy birthday Max." I smiled at her and she hugged me. When everyone had got a free Max hug, we got up.

"Thank you guys. I'm so surprised you remembered! I'd completely forgotten. But now we have a plane to catch. We'll talk more in the plane."

"Talk about what?" I must admit, I was confused.

"How to kill you. Duh! You're so evil Fang!" She grinned at me, heading towards the cargo plane.

"I find that hard to believe," I looked at her frown. She didn't think I would retaliate! Ha, sucker!

"Oh, really?" Suddenly she threw a road-house kick my way. I cut her off, turning. I grabbed her by the neck.

"Tag," I whispered in her ear. She was completely screwed. If was Easter she would be dead by now. "Wow, you really get your guard down." I was surprised.

"I was taking it easy on you! Now let me go, we have a plane to catch," I let her go.


	7. Going Somewhere, Soon

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 7: Going Somewhere, Soon**

We all woke early in the morning. Max and I got up roughly half an hour before everyone else. I woke lying flat on my back, Max still sprawled across my stomach. No I idea how we ended up like that. Last I remember we were both sitting side-by-side, cross-legged. My stomach was warm, ether way. A few late stars were leaving the sky as Max stirred, then woke fully. She smiled to me, looking around the rest of the flock.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, sounding like a child again, asking Jeb for scrambled eggs.

"Scrambled eggs? Out here. Yeah, right." I hadn't realized I had said it out loud.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of when Jeb used to cook us scrambled eggs, I didn't realize I say it out loud." Max snickered.

"Well, unless you can catch your own chicken eggs, we'll be having what ever I pull out of the backpacks, if there's anything left."

"What do you mean? We filled 'em up, what? 2 days ago."

"Yeah, but last night I caught Gazzy having a midnight snack/feast, whatever you want to call it."

"I must have been asleep sooner then I thought."

"Yeah. Your funny when you sleep. Like a little boy. I watched you for a while." She blushed deep red and so did I. I felt the hot rush to my face. I hoped I didn't sleep-talk or anything. More red joined the rest as I thought of the possibilities. She moved to find some food. I didn't move. I was enjoying just resting for once. I was pleasant with the breeze and-

"Gazzy! You didn't did you!" I looked up to see Max standing over Gazzy, who was grinning _very _evilly. Now the smell drifted over to me and I got up, choking.

"Oh man! Foul! No more mid-night snacks for you!"

"Hey! How did you-" He looked suspiciously over to Max. Who put on her most innocent looking face she could muster. It didn't work and Gazzy scowled.

"Come on guys, lets get on the plane now. I heard one luggage handler saying he would be the first one here at 11. Let's go." Max moved everyone one in to the cargo plane.

"Wait Max. There's something we want to show you. Don't worry-it's good."

"We hope." I nodded at Nudge who brought out the laptop and turned it on. I opened the blog and turned it around on the grass for Max to see. There were still heaps of birthday messages coming through. Each of us had written a personal message to Max, which was on the top of the page. There were 3 pages in all. Max gasped, hand over her mouth.

"You guys remembered! And posted some of these notes for me. And lots of other people posted notes for me. Wow! You are _so _dead Fang! Thank you guys! Thank you so much!"

"Happy birthday Max." I smiled at her and she hugged me. When everyone had got a free Max hug, we got up.

"Thank you guys. I'm so surprised you remembered! I'd completely forgotten. But now we have a plane to catch. We'll talk more in the plane."

"Talk about what?" I must admit, I was confused.

"How to kill you. Duh! You're so evil Fang!" She grinned at me, heading towards the cargo plane.

"I find that hard to believe," I looked at her frowning. She didn't think I would retaliate! Ha, sucker!

"Oh, really?" Suddenly she threw a road-house kick my way. I cut her off, turning. I grabbed her by the neck.

"Tag," I whispered in her ear. She was completely screwed. If was Easter she would be dead by now. "Wow, you really get your guard down." I was surprised.

"I was taking it easy on you! Now let me go, we have a plane to catch," I let her go.

We made in to the plane with heaps of time to spare. Once in, we settled down and waited for the long ride to Australia. Max and I sat against a create, Iggy and Gazzy were quietly scheming something in the corner. Nudge and Angel were talking about the Australian flowers they had seen in pictures on the laptop.

"Thanks for the birthday surprise Fang. It was pretty cool."

"Hey, Iggy helped. I don't the first thing about computers." Iggy's head shot up at the sound of his name and he and Gazzy fell silent. Jeez, guilty conscience!

"So? It was cool! I remember my last birthday, when Jeb was with us." She had fallen quieter now. "That was cool. Nut the fact that I get to spend a whole day with my flock and no traitor is better." She smiled. I was planning to buy her a cake once we were in Australia, but no one else knew that, only me. I was good at keeping secrets.

"Hey Fang, do you think we should stay in Australia for a while? I was thinking of what Gazzy was talking about and it just sort of, I don't know, sounded good? It should be safe there right?" I nodded, thinking of what she had just said.

"I don't know. It's not really my decision. It's the flock's, as a whole." I lowered my voice. "I don't know, I like the idea of hanging ten for a while. I really am sick of running. And all these stupid missions." I sighed. Max nodded slightly.

"I was thinking of stay there for about a year, you know, lie low and all that. We're not very good at lying low though, are we?" I nodded again. I liked the idea. Hopefully Australia would be good enough.

Half an hour later we felt the plane's 4 wing-mounted engines start up. Within minutes we were being towed up the runway. Once we were up in the air, we came out of hiding. Nudge and Gazzy both fell asleep, Angel was taking to her little toy bear, Iggy was listing to his Ipod. Max was drawing in the dirt at my feet. I looked down at her picture. She had drawn two, large wings side by side. She was drawing in the feathers when I stopped her.

"Do ever wonder what it would be like if they weren't attached to us?" I nodded down at her drawing.

"Yeah, all the time. I wonder if our lives would be different. If we would have know each other." She went back to drawing, carefully adding in detail. They looked good, I must admit.

"Yeah, I know. It would be cool to live a normal life, but having wings, well, kinda speaks for it's self."

"I know. Image if we had bigger wings. Like _massive_. Like a 30 foot wing span instead of 13 or 14. Hmm." She stopped drawing and looked off into space.

"I don't know. That would be hard, wouldn't it?" She shrugged.

"We'll never know." She then thought of something. I saw it light up in her eyes. "What if our wings haven't finished growing. What if as we get older and bigger, our wings do to."

"That would be _if_ we get bigger and older." We didn't know if we were going to expire or what. I was hoping that we wouldn't, or at least for a long time yet.

"Hmm. But what if we didn't expire? What if we just grew up, like normal people. If we became adults and Gazzy, Angel and Nudge became teenagers. That would be weird. What do you reckon?" I frowned, wondering.

"Yeah, it would be weird. A grown up Angel! Ahhh!" Max laughed.

"It would be scary. And Gazzy! Imagine the damage! Goodness help us!" I nodded.

"Yeah, that could get ugly."

"And you! You'd be popping up everywhere, and disappear at work." Max laughed again.

"I'm not going to no work. And you'll be flying around at the speed of light, bossing everyone around from left, right and center. You'll be the worse!" She scowled at me and joking slapped my arm.

"Hey! That's not fair. It's my job to do that. Hey, I should get the military to pay me. I could be, like, a commander that's so fast no one can catch her! I'll be rich. And you'll be my partner in crime. You'll pop up everywhere and surprise the enemy. Then Iggy will drop bombs on them made from Gazzy's gas! Nudge and Angel will run the whole op. Wow! Imagine that!" She sounded like a little kid. I had to laugh. I kinda liked the sound of being Max's partner in crime, and the fact we might all still be around and together in a while's time.

"What's so funny? Don't you like my idea? You got a better one!" I shook my head.

"You idea's very good. I like the partner in crime bit." I didn't mention the rest, that was enough. I think she understood because she nodded.

"Do you think that, if we live that long, you will remove your wings and be like everyone else?" I pursed my lips. I wonder what made her think of that?

"No. I didn't want to be just like everyone else. That's everyone else's job. I going to fly, with my _own _wings."

"Yeah, I agree. I'd rather be free."

"Exactly." There was a pause of silence while we both thought.

"Hey, do know what would be really funny?"

"What would?"

"If one of us became a pilot! That would be so weird!" I kinda liked that idea, found it funny.

"Yeah! That would be like 'what the?' I'd hate to be in the plane! It'd be like 'Oh, we're about to crash but I'm not worried because I have wings. See later.' That _would_ be weird!" Max and I laughed.

"Especially if it's Iggy!" Max nodded.

"Oh yeah! That guys trouble at the best of times!" There was another pause of silence. It was comfortable silence though.

"Why are we talking as if we're not going to be together later on? As if the flock will, like, break up or something? Is it because we know, deep down that it will happen, or are we just saying it because we don't think we'll get that far?" I did wonder the same thing myself. I _hope _will stay together.

"Don't know. But it'll be weird if, you know, it happens. Where would we be? Where would we go? What would we do? We'll all be lost."

"I know I will." I added it quietly on the end, hoping she didn't hear it. Of course, being the annoying Max person she is, she did hear it."I know, I will be to. It would be or feel right. I'd go looking for you, for the flock if we did ever split. Like when you…" She trailed off, not wanting to say anything out loud, as if would make it all real. Well, it was. I _had _left the flock, but Max had sent out a cry for help. And being the very kind, loving and caring person I wasn't, I went to save her, Nudge and Angel. Yep, Max had wormed her self into trouble again. Then she calls _me _a trouble magnet.

"Do you think it will every go back to being us, living somewhere like normal. Like it was before those Eraser's attacked our house, and Angel was taking. Before we set of to save her and I helped that little girl, who turned out to be my sister. Will it ever be that simple?" Max looked up at me as if I would bring her all the hope and rainbows in the world. I couldn't, I knew that. But I could try.

"Maybe one day Max. Who knows. Lets just get through the night first ok?" She sighed and nodded. Then she smiled and put her hand on my neck, pulling me closer to her. She kissed me softly, then pulled away and got up.

"Thanks Fang." I watched her walk up to see how Nudge and Angel were going. Both had crawled behind a create towards the front of the create, asleep. Iggy was still sitting up, headphones in. Completely unaware of what just happened right in front of him. Poor guy. I heard Max walking back and smiled. Every time without doubt she would always come back. We were like magnets. She saw me smiling and smiled her self.

"So, what's that funny that you had to laugh at me for no reason? Is there something on my face? Or are you-"

"You know Max, if you stopped talking I could kiss you." I watched her eyes widen and she fell silent, shocked. I lent in and kissed her, softly. Then she pulled away, frowning. "Why do I keep doing this?" She muttered to herself, so I wouldn't hear. But I did, unfortunately for her.

"Do what? What did you say?" She looked up at me again.

"What? I didn't say anything." She frowned at me then continued on with the drawing of her wings. As she drew in the detail, I thought over everything we had said. I had an annoy habit of analyzing every conversation and finding the holes in the stories people tell me. Sometimes it's good, but sometimes, which is most of the time, I find this that I shouldn't have found. Things that make me angry, upset or spastic. Which ever comes first. Fortunately, most of the time it's ether angry or upset. I find things that me untrusting. Like Jeb for example. I watched as Max and the flock drank up every lie he said like a little boy and red cordial. Everything like 'one day you'll all have parents' and I'll be here forever' and 'I'll always love you' and 'I won't let _them _hurt you.' That was my personal favorite. Just call me optimistic. No please, go right ahead.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why?" I realized there was a hint of anger in my voice. So did Max.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking?" I know what _she's _thinking. I can read her like a book. A really good book you don't want to put down because something might happen while you aren't reading it.

"About Jeb." I lowered my voice to keep the anger out. She misunderstood it for sadness.

"It's cool Fang. He's gone and we're free of him and his crap."

"That's what I was thinking about." I said, truthfully. "How everything he used to tell us was a lie. How he told us that time he'd never let us go back to the school. He promised."

"Fang, you have this really annoying habit of-"

"Analyzing everything? Yeah, I know." She frowned. See what I mean? It's not only me that notices these things. I wonder if Jeb did to? No, he was to preopepided with Max. Then I realized that he never really spent time with me, not like the father he was 'meant' to be. I mean, yeah he taught me to read and all that, but he didn't care for me like he did to Max, or anyone else for that matter. Was I jealous? No. I have better things to do then be jealous over a two-faced, lying, backstabbing bastard. And yeah, I don't like him. Did you pick that one up? No?


	8. Welcome to Australia!

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Australia!**

"You hungry?" I looked up, shocked. I add completely forgotten what was happening.

"What?" I looked around and saw Max waving a choc-chip bar in front of my face.

"Earth to Fang? You home? I've been staying here for, like, 5 minutes." Oh. Opps. I stared at her, feeling like an idiot. I must have looked like one to.

"No? I'll come back when your home." She became to but it away.

"No, I'm home. Thanks." She threw it over to me and I opened it gladly. I was hungry, but I didn't realized it before. I had finished it in seconds.

"Wow, I was going to go halves. Never mind, it wouldn't have worked anyhow. I watched her open her own and sat down next to me, stepping over the drawing she had done in the dust.

"You know, I reckon I should buy you some paper and a pen. You're a good drawer." I was studying the drawing at our feet.

"Thanks! That would be cool. They, can you draw?" I shook my head.

"Possibly not. I don't do it much."

"Nether do I." She waved a dirty hand over the picture. That was true. But Max was good at everything.

"But that's not fair. You're good at everything you do. Drawing, leading, making little houses. Everything." She smiled up at me, then it fell off her face like water melting.

"Yeah, maybe. But not at heaps of things."

"Like?" I egged her on to hear the list. I new she would make on up.

"Oh, heaps! Cooking, writing, spelling, emotional stuff, sorting out my thoughts, seeing peoples lies and traps, holding myself together, getting out of trouble, not hurting myself or the flock. You know, stuff like that." I frowned.

"Yeah, right Max. And if you're not good at those things I'll eat my hat."

"I hope you're hungry." I frowned, not used to her answering back so quickly.

"Good, I'm not. You'll have to eat it for me. Your always hungry."

"So are you! Your stomach rumbled just before. That's way I gave you that snack! And you wolfed that down to!" I frowned at her.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"Yes, it's one of the few things I _am_ good at. Thanks for the compliment."

"No probs, anytime. I hand them out free."

"Good, because you look like you need a few."

"Oh, but that's what you're here for. Didn't they tell you that in the job interview?"

"No, I didn't read the job description. I thought I knew what I was getting in to."

"What a shame, you're stuck with me for a while yet."

"Good. Maybe after I can finally get a refund."

"No, they don't hand money out to mutants."

"Oh, so you've checked?"

"Saving you the hassle. It's won't happen again."

"No, 'cos they only let circus animals in once."

"So that's why you're sitting in a cargo plane? Couldn't afford first class?"

"No, I've gotta feed you."

"Hmm, must be hard."

"Oh, you've got no idea. At all."

"I try and put myself in your shoes very now and then."

"Really? Didn't notice."

"Good. Invisibility always was my strongest point."

"Yeah, those the sciences didn't what to scare the world.

"That's why they made you able to rack of at the speed of light."

"To escape you? No, I couldn't be that lucky."

"Never were hmm?"

"No, you follow me around. Is that why? Yep!"

"I was thinking the other way around."

"You think! Oh my goodness! It's a miracle! At last!"

"That's what I thought. What a disappointment."

"I hear your pain."

"'Cos my foot's so far you your-"

"Are you guys fighting-fighting or play fighting? It's getting worse? I'm starting to worry I'll have to call in security." We looked around and realized that everyone had been watching us like a tennis match. I would have put money on me, but that's my opinion.

"Please say play fighting," Gazzy threw in.

"Put your headphones back in," I told Iggy. He laughed and held up the machine.

"Batteries flat. What a shame. Hey, those were some pretty good insults from both parties. I'm surprised you kept your cool under Max's pressure. I would have popped before now." Iggy grinned at me."Yep, that's my Fang: able to withstand fire. Bullet-proof, disaster-proof. Well, no he's not disaster-proof. Cool as a cumber" Max patted me on the back. I could see under the act that she was actually pleased that we were all mucking around and enjoying ourselves. It made her job easier. I screwed up my nose at the mention of the cumber.

"Please don't associate me with that pointless vegetable." Max laughed.

"I don't like vegetables full stop." Nudge said, looking at Max.

"You and me both kid." Max said, laughing. I knew Max didn't like carrots. On the other hand, I liked them. I used to sit at the table dipping carrot sticks into peanut butter. That really grossed Max out.

"Wow. I'm confused. Fang, how did you throw comebacks to Max as fast as she was throwing them to you? Have you got a new skill? 'Cos you'll need one to do what you just did. Ha Max! You got _owned_!" Gazzy seemed delighted at this, so we let him be. For 5 seconds anyway.

"That's it. No more TV for you." Gazzy scowled.

"Hey, you're like a male species of Max!" We all turned to Nudge who had just realized she had said it out loud.

"I meant, nothing. It was Angel!" I gave her a look that should have shrived her up.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, hiding behind Iggy, who was laughing.

"Nudge I will-" I felt the plane slow and looked at Max. Nudge scurried away like a cockroach into her hiding spot. I would squash her like one too. I tightened my eyes and smiled, looking away from Max.

The plane hit the runway several minutes later. We were all hiding in our spots we had found, wanting for the plane to be unloaded. We were we? And why the heck was it so bloody hot? It would have to be, like, 40 decrees or something! Hot! I heard the cargo door locks click and a second later the door fell to the ground with a huge 'clang.' I rubbed my ears, which were now very painful.

"Oi, watch it, ya coot! That's costs big bucks you moron!" The man who had yelled it sounded like he had never been to school in his life. Nether had we, put we had proper grammar skills. This guy sounded like he was at lest 30. The man that had spoken came into view, carrying a can of alcohol. Great. He was short, just under Iggy, who was tall for a 14 year old boy. He had a huge stomach, awarded to him for years of drinking. He was tanned, wrinkly from the sun and bearded, which was braided and looked bloody stupid. He was bald at the top of his head, compelling the look. We supported a blue, ripped singlet and shorts way to tight. That had to be so uncomfortable.

"Max?" I whispered to the shadow lying next to me.

"What Fang?"

"Please, if I live that long, make me shave ok?" I saw the lump nod.

"It wouldn't suit you anyway."

"What! Shave? Are you insane?" Iggy wriggled closer to me on my other side.

"Chicks see it has cool, like you're not young enough to be their baby brother, even if you are." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, as if I was going to look like _that _for any girl. Yeah right.

"I see it as foul, dirty, stupid and like you're old enough to be her grandpa." Max stuffed a laugh.

"I don't know who told you that Iggy. I would kiss _that_! I agree with Fang. How many times does he wash that? Eww!"

"It's a sign of manhood, you're a chick, you wouldn't understand. Hey Fang?"

"Iggy. I'm. Not. Going. To. Look. Like. That. Ok?"

"Sure. But when you're older-"

"I'm older then you."

"So. You act like Gazzy sometimes!" I didn't replied, watching the man.

"Fang? I'm sorry if I hurt you're feelings. Or something. But-" I stood up in full view of the man.

"Fang, are you nuts?" Max tugged at my leg. I took a small step back so the light was only on my top half, highlighting my wings, with I unfurled.

"Shit man! There's a freakin' demon on this plane! Shit, I'm out of here!" The fat man jumped into a 4x4 parked a few meters away.

"Jump in the fourby you tool!" The other man, who was skinny and lean, but same as the other man. Bearded and dirty. I heard the tires spin and the 4x4 speed of, the driver or passenger didn't look back.

"Fang! You idiot! You could have got us all killed." I shook my head.

"They would've only killed _me_."

"Oh, that makes me feel _so _much better," Max stood up and stood by me, our shoulders touching.

"You can be such a tool sometimes Fang." Max felt me sigh.

"Gazzy, If I ever hear that come out of your mouth, or _anyone's_ I will close it myself. Yeah?" Gazzy nodded. I wiped my head on my sleeve, feeling the heat bounce of the runway.

"Let's move flock," Max instructed, moving forward. We stepped out on to what I guess was Australian soil.

We unfurled our wings and flew into the air, not looking back at the plane. We landed a short distance away in near-by bush land.

"Ok, now what?" I looked at Max, watching her to see if she knew yet. I saw that she didn't.

"Um, have so lunch?" Nudge jumped up, grabbing the nearest backpack."Hey! That's mine!" I rolled my eyes. It was a backpack wasn't it? Why fight over it. I flew up to a branch, getting off the hot ground. Again I wiped my head on my sleeve. Did I say it was hot? Yeah? Well you're hearing it again just in case you didn't get it the first, what? 3 times?

"Yo, Max, jump up here. It's not _as_ hot as the ground." She nodded.

"Ok guys, pick a tree." She flew up on to my branch, then jumped up on to the one above me. "Take a nap, I'll wake you in a few." Until she decided what to do, or until the Voice told her what to do. Take you're pick. I myself bet the Voice. We watched the flock fall asleep after a much needed rest, to get rid of the jet lag.


	9. Who’s that?

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 9: Who's that?**

"That means you to Fang." I looked up at her.

"Why? So you call yell at that the little man in you're head? Ok then." I faked sleep while I felt her glare boring into my head. She kicked my playfully with her shoe.

"No. So I can concentrate. The Voice is MIA." I rolled my eyes. She had told me that the Voice didn't answer to questions and just popped in when ever it wanted to say hi. I hate people like that. You know, the Easers, Whitecoats. People like that.

"Earth to Fang? Is he asleep?" Nudge poked my from underneath. I grabbed her finger and she screamed, jumping.

"Hey!" I gave her, her thumb back and turned to look at Max. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, he's awake. You keep going off to La-La Land. You ok?" I rolled my eyes. I was well and truly sick of the 'are you ok?' bull. Did they think I was suicidal or something? Why were they keeping such a close eye on _me_? Did they think I would just fall out of the sky or something? Why didn't they watch Gazzy like a hawk, no pun intended. Have I done something to offend someone?

"I'm fine." I turned back around, settling into my branch again.

"Cool." There was a pause, as if the flock were waiting for her to go on. "Hey, Fang?" There it came. The lecture. "Remember what we were talking about on the plane? Do you think we should?" The flock eyed us suspiciously. Even Iggy frowned, and he can't even see!

"So?" I glared down at Angel, who looked away. Like they were scared of me. What was wrong with them? Or was it me? What's wrong with me? Why do they keep looking at me like that.

"I'm going for a fly." I said quickly, jumping off my branch. I felt better almost right away as my black wings unfurled.

"Fang?"

"I'm cool, I just need…space." What could I tell Max? I needed to run away from the looks they were giving me, like I'd killed someone. I raked my brain for reasons for the looks but I came up empty. I went high, until my breathing became ragged. I flew steadily, in and out of clouds. It wasn't until the light turned gold did I start heading back. I watched the land as I pasted. Most of the time it was dry, but there were a few really green spots. It looked nice from above. I passed a river and a small town on my back, mapping everything into my mind. I'll tell Max I was doing a surveillance flight or something. I just wanted to get away for those looks. I landed somewhere near a small lake and yelled into the trees. Why did they treat me like that?

Why did everyone treatment like I didn't belong? Like I was a cut out of different fabric? I punched a tree near-by me, seeing red. I heard a crack and watched a branch fall with the power of my punch. I would have smiled if I wasn't in a bad mood. I kicked the branch, over and over again.

"Stupid branch. Stupid Flock. Stupid Max. Stupid Easers. Stupid Whitecaots. Stupid School. Stupid things that get in my way. Stupid things that piss me off. Stupid everything." I stopped kicked, my toe throbbing. With each word I had kicked harder. Pathetic I know. But I'm, apparently, according to Jeb, a man of violence. I kicked the branch as hard as I could. I heard a beautifully clean snapping sound. It wasn't the branch. I sat down on the same branch and took my shoe off, looking at my toe. It was red, bleeding and swollen. That snap I heard? Yeah, that was my toe. Clean in half. I would have been impressed if I wasn't yelling.

"This is screwed up! This sucks! I. Hate. This. Ahhh! Freaking heck!" Still a gentleman.

Sarcasium is the best word in the English dictionary.

"Stupid bloody Jeb! He wreaked everything! He made us like _this_! With freakin' wings and all that. He did it! Ahh! I'm going to _kill_ him! And why the heck do they _keep_ _looking_ at me like that! Why? Am I not good enough for them! Huh? Am I!" I took a deep breath, ready for more. I knew my face was red with anger. I bet it would have scared Max. Why were they _scared _of me? I almost broke down, I wanted to cry. I slapped myself.

"You stupid fool! You think for one second that anyone will care? You're a stupid idiot! Ahhh!" I heard a snap that wasn't my toe, or the branch. I was kinda glad that I had broken my toe. I needed to feel the pain. Just to make sure. Yeah, call me psychotic, call me want you what. Does it look like I care?

"Max, piss off! Seriously, you're starting to wear thin! I don't care if you heard me! Really, I don't. I just want you to leave me alone for a while!" My voice quirved on 'while' and I looked towards the sound, waiting for Max and the flock to step out. No one did.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" I yelled into the bush. Then there was another snap and a whisper.

"I know you're there! You thing because I'm sitting here, breaking off my own body parts, that I'm stupid?" I stood up, favoring the opposite foot to the one with the injury on it. I'll say a branch fell on it. Then I saw a shadow between the trees. The shape stepped out in to the last of the sun light. I gasped. I felt sick, shocked and stupid, all at one moment. I breathed out slowly.

"Who the heck are _you_?" Standing in front of me was a boy about my age, whatever that was, looking at me with a wariness in his dark eyes. I'm not surprised at all. I would to. In fact I would possibly fly away if I meet me in the street. With is possibly why the flock look at me like that too. It's weird how strangers make you see the truth. I sighed.

"You are you? And who the freakin' hell were you yelling at?" He scanned the area, looking for someone else.

"No one," I whispered, looking down at my to-small shoes.

"Oh."

"Yeah." And that was it. I sat back down and he stood there, looking around. I sensed he was no danger and he did the same to me. Well, maybe to myself, but not to him. He sat down at the very end of the branch eyeing my toe. I had left my shoe off so the blood wouldn't ruin another pair of socks. Max had gone spastic at me the last time I had.

"So. Name's Jazz. Well. What's yours?"

"Fang."

"Cool" I have a feeling Max would be cracking her self if she were here, but what do I care? More weird stares was all I didn't need right now.

"So, you cool? I heard you yelling back there."

"Yeah. Uh…family issues."

"I wouldn't know."

"Me nether." He nodded, looking around again.

"So where is this family?" I pointed through the forest. It was getting dark. Jazz stood and I

noticed he had a limp. He saw me watching and waved it off.

"It's nothing. Just a little accident."

"Me to." I showed him the scars on my stomach. Red and ugly against my skin. Why did I show them to him? Why was I talking to his black-glad freak? Because I trusted him. Simply as that. He had short dark hair, really short. I wouldn't have it that short myself, but that was me. He had a black shirt on under a black jumper. He wore black jeans and black shoes. Straight out of a Goth movie. Even his belt was black, with a black buckle.

"You coming?" I asked him, watching for his reaction. He seemed to know this was coming. I frowned. How was I going to get back with out flying? It would take _ages_. We set of, heading in the direction I had left Max.

"So, you from here?" I asked not trying to start conversation, just curious. Max would be blabbering on, talking for miles. That annoyed me. Talking never got you anywhere.

"Na. You?" I shook my head.

"Oh? Where you from?"

"USA. Somewhere in America."

"Really? I come from Oklahoma."

"Cool. America, sweet." He nodded. Why had I not seen his guy before? How many people

where in America you idiot? Thousands. More.

"So how many people are in your family?"

"6, including me." Not that anyone did. "You?" Jeez, I'm Mr. Positively tonight, aren't I?

"1. Me. My parents…died when I was young." I heard his hesitation, but didn't say anything. Who was I to question him?

"Mine to." We walked in silence most of the way. We got there about an hour later. I was closer then I had thought. I hope they didn't here me yelling. _That_ wouldn't go down well. I've got no idea how to explain this to Max. I guess I'll have to wait until Jazz's asleep or something. I walked into the clearing, looking around. Nudge and Angel were sitting on the ground, leaning against a log. Max was in her tree, talking to Iggy. Gazzy was playing tricks on Nudge and Angel.

"I'll go in first and explain things. You know, just in case." Jazz nodded and I turned walking into the clearing.

"About time," Gazzy muttered, making Max look up. Oh oh. She saw me and looked _way _angry.

"Where the h-e-double-golf clubs have you been! I've been worried sick! I thought you were, like, caught by-"

"It's cool. I just thought I should do a surveillance of the area I case anything happened." Her face softened.

"Oh. Right. Good thinking. Sorry." I nodded, looking around. Everyone had gone back to what they were don't before. I didn't want her to say the word 'Easers' out loud because of Jazz.

"Um, Max can you come with me for a sec?" She nodded, then tapped Iggy.

"Your in charge. I'll be back in a second ok?" Iggy nodded, jumping from the tree. I turned and walked back to Jazz. I heard Max's footprints behind me as I did.

"Um, Max, please don't be alarmed or anything ok? Don't kill anyone." She frowned and opened her mouth, then Jazz stepped out. Max froze, looking at him. Even though it was dark, our raptor vision allowed us to see clearly still. It was pretty cool, I must admit. I heard Max gasp.

"His he one of us?" She whispered quietly to be. Jazz was standing about 4 meters away from us. I shrugged in reply.

"Max, this is Jazz. Jazz, Max." Jazz held up a tanned hand in greeting.

"Hi." Max was uncertain, I could read it in her eyes.

"It's cool Max." She relaxed completely after I said that, trusting me fully. I hoped I was right. I have a bad habit of getting it wrong every now and them.

"So, you from here?" Max waved a hand. He shook his head, looked at me, then answered.

"Oklahoma." Max's eyes widened for a second.

"We're from America as well."

"Yeah, Fang told me that." He looked at me.

"Um, come on, you must be hungry?" Max pointed a thumb over her shoulder. Jazz nodded, looking at me again.

"It's alright." I said, turning back towards the flock. Max and Jazz followed me, both aware of each other. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about Jazz being one of us. I knew I could trust him, and that was it. I wondered if he had wings. I walked into the clearing.

"Guys, when I was….out, I meet a guy I think we can trust. He's name is Jazz. Play nice ok?" Everyone nodded as Max and Jazz walked in behind me. Nudge gasped.


	10. Intro

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 10: Intro **

"Hello Jazz," Angel said, calming the mood. Max sat down next to her and whispered something in her ear. I saw Angel nod and Max relax.

"Ok, here's some food and water. You can sleep here I guess, tonight." Max looked around the flock, searching for hesitation.

"How old are you?" Iggy leaned up against the log, facing me.

"I'm about 15." Iggy's eyebrows went up.

"Sweet, us to. Or at least Max, Fang and I. We're about 14-15, we think. Angel and Gazzy are about6 to 8 and Nudge is about 8." The flock members held up their hand when their names were called, like school children. Not that I would know. I've only ever been to school for about 2 months. I think. I hated how everything about out lives are estimations. Everything's a guess. How long we've been here, how long we'll last. What will happen next. I'm sick of it, really I am.

"Cool," Jazz sat down and ate the choc-chip bar Max gave him. He finished it with in seconds, leaving me for dead. My eyes tightened. Maybe he was one of us?

"Wow, hungry dude?" Gazzy said, tapping Iggy's hand.

"Can you pass me my backpack? 3 o'clock to our left. Thanks." Iggy found the backpack and handed it over to Gazzy.

"Iggy's blind," Angel said, reading Jazz's thoughts. Iggy smiled, being the tough guy he was.

"Oh, right," Jazz said it as if we had told him it was Tuesday. How would I know what the date was? I lost my watch when I was fighting with Ari on the beach. Ari. My eyes tightened again, this time for the worse. The whole time I had been trying to hide my anger from the flock, especially Max, who seemed to be able to see right though me.

"What?" Max was watching me again. I realized I was frowning and cooled it.

"Nothing." Suddenly I was tired and tried to hide a yawn.

"That's it. Off to bed, all of you. I'm on first watch." Jazz looked up at Max.

"Me to. It's the least I could do. Thanks for the food to." Max nodded, taking Gazzy's backpack of him. We had agreed not to let him eat at night after the last time.

"No stunts tonight Gazzy," I said and Max nodded.

"What he said." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, 'cos I'm always right." Nudge laughed. Max rolled her eyes.

"Are you all related?" Jazz stood up, stretching. I shook my head. Max was looking at me.

"Only Gazzy and Angel are," I nodded towards the sleeping siblings.

"You all get on so well together. My sister and I never did." He frowned.

"What happened to her?" I turned and glared at Nudge who shrugged.

"Na, it's cool. She was killed."

"By who!" Nudge sat up straight in her tree branch.

"Horrible people with nothing better to do." I nodded, understanding more then he thought. I climbed up onto my branch.

"Max, wake me at 3 ok?" She nodded, turning into her branch to get comfortable. I feel asleep almost straight away.

I woke in the morning to the smell of eggs cooking. I winced, my neck sore from the nights sleep. Then I realized it was morning. I looked around at the rest of the flock. Thy were all up and sitting around a small fire, Iggy cooking.

"Hey, sleeping beauty's awake!" I flipped the finger at Max before Gazzy turned to me. Max laughed.

"Wow! Man your hair is like, whosh! It's sticking up all over the place!" I started through sleepy eyes at him, wondering why they were also happy. Then I saw Jazz sitting by the fire, watching Max. I frowned and laid back down, falling off the branch.

"Ow! Shit! I meant-" I clambered up, finding the entire flock, plus one, staring at me.

"Is this the right Fang? I mean, they both look alike. At first, I thought Fang had got this new skill where he could make two of himself, but then I realized that it was another guy. Since when did Fang become so clumsy?" Nudge looked around at Max.

"Since when were you quite?" I snapped, possibly over reacting. Nudge looked hurt, then ignored me, talking to Jazz.

"Jeez, fall out on the wrong side of bed?" Max watched me as she handed Jazz a leaf of egg.

"Sorry about the use of my best silverware." Jazz smiled, digging into his eggs. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

"Fang, are you jealous?" Max asked suddenly. I was so shocked that, put it this way-lucky I was out of the tree.

"No! I felt out of a freakin' tree, 6 meters of the bloody ground!" I held my back and stretched, feeling it click back in place.

"And possibly on your head," Iggy said, getting seconds.

"No, these are Fang's." Max looked up at me.

"Want some?" I nodded, took a step forward and collapsed.

"Stupid freaking tree!" I yelled, biting my lip. My _toe_! In my head I was going berserk, but I wouldn't say anything I thought out loud. Imagine Max's face! Angel gasped. Oops. Damn it!

"I'm ok. Really. No need to rush to my aid."

"Why? Damsel in distress?" I am going to hit Iggy before today's end. Why was everyone

pulling my damn strings today? They say to go to sleep angry, you wake angry. Yeah, whatever.

I was _born _angry.

I scowled at Iggy so fierce he felt it. And laughed. I ate my egg's in silence, still fuming.

"So, what are you guy's doing here?"

"Running." Max said without looking up.

"Me to," Jazz replied, looking up at me. At first I thought he was going to ask if I was ok. But he raised an eyebrow at me. Wow, the guy was more like me then I thought.

"Who from?" Nudge said, openly ignoring me.

"The same guys that killed my family."

"Us to!" I frowned at Nudge, warning her not to give to much away. But Jazz didn't say anything more. He just sat there, staring into the small fire.

I sat on the log, the rest of the flock lying around, 'getting fat,' as Max had called it. I think that kinda suited what they were doing. I couldn't stand it, lying there on the ground, vulnerable to attack. I took off my shoe and peeled off my sock. The bleeding had stopped but it was still broken. I turned facing the other way so Max wouldn't see it. I gingerly touched the top of it. My toe was numb, I couldn't feel it. I wonder if that's a good thing? Maybe it's some sort of anesthetic my body let of to help it heel. Don't know. Jazz came up and sat next to me.

"Still not bet-oh, it's broken." I nodded, gently trying to wriggle the broken toe. I was beginning to get worried about it. Couldn't move it, could feel it. That's got to be bad right? I asked Jazz.

"Yeah, I think it's bad. Doesn't it mean that the bloods not getting to your toe? Maybe that's why it's stopped bleeding?" I nodded again. He did have a point. I put my sock and shoe back on then turned around again, looking at Jazz.

"Iggy, what happens if you can't feel or move a part of your body, say a finger? It that bad?" I saw Max counting my fingers and give them the once over. Satisfied, she turned back to Angel, who was telling her something.

"Why?"

"Jazz hurt his finger once and he told me that's what happened." Jazz nodded, holding up a finger, which had a small scar on it. Wow, this guy was good at laying a long.

"Oh. Well, that normally means that it should be amputated. What happened to you?"

"Well, the…doctors fixed it up from the inside." Iggy nodded.

"You could do that, but only if it's not bad. I guess if you had to you could re-break it and split it, then wait for it to heal. You could move it bad into place in the mean time." I thought hard. I had to do that if I wanted to keep my toe. I stood up to get something out of my backpack, stumbled and fell. Max started to laugh, then stopped seeing my face. Pure confusion.

"You ok-"

"Yes! I'm fine!" I jumped up, dusted myself off and sat back down.

"Can you pass me my pack Nudge? Thanks" I rummaged through it, looking for my pocketknife and a spare sock. I found a dirty one and began ripping it into strips. Max walked up to me and sat between me and Jazz.

"What are you-what _are _you doing?" Damn it, she had seen the bloody sock.

"Don't know." I looked down at my shoes, feeling small. Everyone was watching me.

"You know, you've been acting _really _weird lately. Clumsy, tripping over everything and out of everything, taking long flights, coming back with random people, no offence Jazz." Jazz nodded.

"What is up with you? Tell me Fang? Or do you want to go over there? Come on." She pulled me up on to my toe. I yelled and fell again, saying some _very_ colorful things in the process. Even

Max was shocked.

"Fang! What did you just sa-you know what? Never mind. What's wrong. Fang?" I was clutching my toe, screaming blue murder. Oh God, the pain! It felt as though someone was burning the damn thing off. Stabbing, blinding pain. Ahh! Driving me insane! Why wouldn't Max, or someone, make it stop? I heard laughter somewhere in the distance and exploded.

"What the freaking hell are you _laughing_ at? Are you _stupid_? Ahh! Give me a painkiller! Please!" ax was staring at me, when I could finally see, with a look of disgust on her face.

"You know what? Get it yourself." She turned on me, walking off and sitting on the log.

"Max?" I heard someone-Nudge, say.

"No, I don't care anymore. He thinks I'm going to do _anything_ for him, he's wrong. _really _wrong. Why does he have to be such a jerk sometimes Nudge?" I heard her sigh before I got tunnel vision. Oh no. No, no, no, no. I. Will. _not_. Pass. Out. No, no, no, n…

I opened my eyes and rubbed then, trying to figure out where the heck I was. Well, there won't be any signs up would here? I sat up, winced at the pain in my toe and looked around. The flock, plus one, were staring at me, waiting. What the! How long was I out for? I looked up at Max.

"Welcome to Australia Fang." Her voice was thick with sarcasium, but I heard the relief there to.

"How long was I out for?" I put my hand on my temples and rubbed them, closing my eyes. My head! Man, did someone hit me a golf club or something? Ahh, it hurt! Was I having one of those brain attack things Max used to have? Suddenly it stopped, as quickly as it had started.

"Are you ok Fang? You looked, like, really bad." I nodded, trying to stand.

"I…how long was I out?" I stumbled but caught myself.

"About 3 or 4 hours." Max held my shoulders and looked me square in the face.

"What's. Wrong. Fang." She looked at me, waiting for an answer. I shrugged and Max looked frustrated.

"If you won't h-"

"Just let me sit down ok?" I mumbled, feeling her hands drop.

"Fang?" My hand flew to my mouth. Oh shirt. I meant sugar puffs.

"Excuse me," I managed before turning away, barfing behind a small scrub. Max was here next to me, her hand on my shoulder. She didn't say anything, just let me get it out. The second wave was up before I'd finished the first. Give me a feakin' break! I lowered myself to the ground and leant up against a tree. I must have looked really pitiful. Jazz came over, leaving Iggy in charge.


	11. Not Again!

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 11: Not Again!**

"You alright man? Does this happen all the time?"

"No, put but it this way: we're used to it." Max sat down with me, moving my hair out of my eyes. Normally I would have pushed it back, gave her a killer look and punched her or something. I felt so weak. I didn't even have the energy to speck. Max knew there was something wrong when I didn't do anything. I watched a pie of ants move around for a bit, feeling vulnerable. I wanted to get up, but the more I pushed myself, the harder it became. I accidentally let a small whimper of defeat through my lips. Damn stupid stomach bug. Angel frowned at me. I stared back, wanting to get up.

"Max, is he going to be ok?" Nudge moved closer, but slowly as if she was afraid I was contagious. Maybe I was. Suddenly I got a wave of energy. Unfortunately it was the third wave of breakfast, so I quickly moved to the side so I wouldn't cover Max in it. Her hand flew to my back again, and she rubbed warm circles underneath my wings.

"what's wrong Fang?" Max spoke softly, more to her self then to me. I sighed. Did I really have to answer that? How would I know what the heck I've got? I could be dieing and I wouldn't know! Ahh, so annoying!

I heard Jazz approach us carefully.

"Is he ok Max?" I felt Max hold, but I was still bending down, trying hard not to throw up again.

"I don't know Jazz. I won't get any sense ou-" Let's just say I lost the lost battle to _try_ not to barf. Again Max's hand flew to my back, rubbing warm circles.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled through my sleeve, not looking her in the eye. But still, I was good at that. Her hand stay glued to my back. It actually helped a little, but she wasn't going to find that out.

"Hmm. Maybe I could go down to the medical centre, find out what could be wrong. You can all stay here." I watched Max's expression change from a frown to a small smile.

"You'll do that for us?" Jazz nodded, looking away, embarrassed.

"Thanks, I o- Oh God!" I frowned in frustration as I held my stomach. Had someone just kicked me with a steel-cap boot?

"Fang! Are you ok?" Max was here again, holding me. I realized I was doubled over so I stood up.

"No, I'm fine. It's only a little sore." A lie. I knew and, unfortunately, so did Max.

"Fang, for you to double over and say 'Oh God,' it's not 'a little sore,' ok? Now-" Another wave of pain hit me, rippling through my body. It came back worse then before. I had a feel it would keep coming, getting worse every time.

"Hey, at least he's stopped puking everywhere." I frowned at Iggy. Then I remembered Max, and her so called 'food poisoning.' What did we do for that? Sleep it off? Sleep it off! That's it!

"I'll go now ok?" I heard Jazz say and I heard he's departure.

"Max-" I broke off. My voice was really bad. I looked around to see everyone watching we, worried. Even Max had a worried expression on her face. I straitened up and realized Max was still clinging to my waist. I noticed I had grown another inch higher then her.

"Max, I'll sleep it off, like you did." She lessened her grip but didn't let go fully. Then suddenly I realized what she was doing. She was holding me up, in cause I collapsed. I frowned at her, but she didn't see it. Or didn't what to, which was more likely.

Then the third wave hit me, and oh jeez it hurt. Stabbing pain? Wrong. It felt like I'd just been run over. By a truck.

"Ahh! Shit!" I kinda yelled in Max's ear, but I was seeing spots. This was _really _starting to get up my nose.

"Fang! Are- What can I do?" Smart move Max. Um, lets see…_kill me!_ Angel gasped and ran to my side, clearly thinking I was for real.

"Max," I whispered to her, and sunk to the ground. I didn't what to, my stupid knees just gave way. "It freakin' _hurts_." She realized that it was worse then she thought. I _never_ said that. I

wasn't weak.

"How bad?" She changed into the leader we'd all seen in action.

"Um, of the- Ahhh!" Wow, that was a loud scream. I screamed! God help me. What was _wrong _with me. Oh, oh. Tunnel vision. No. Not again. _Keep your eyes open Fang! _Thinking to yourself doesn't get you _anywhere_.

"Fang?" And then I sorta just fell forward, seeing black.

I tried opening my eyes but the light binded me. I groaned, then frowned to myself. Idiot. It's bad enough that I was on the ground in pain, but I _had _to go and _moan_.

"Fang? Oh God Fang, you really scared me. Please, don't do that again. I can't lose you ok? I know you can't hear me, and I'm possibly wasting my breath, but I want to tell you something. Fang?" I stirred again, drawing her attention to me.

"What happened?" I kept my eyes closed from the light. Stupid light. Couldn't it be freaking

dark?

"What? I couldn't understand you. You sound like you're underwater or something." I could have strangled Max. But she gave good massages, so she got off it pretty easily. Then I realized how I was lying. And why it sounded like I was underwater. I was lying face-first in the dirt and grass. Bloody heck. I turned, slowly, and sat up. Too fast. My head span as Max wriggled closer.

"Hey, you ok?" She said it, just as she had said those things just before, gently. Not like leader Max. She was kind Max now, putting on a different face. Then as I turned towards her voice, eyes only partly open, I realized she was _a lot _closer then I had thought. Suddenly, as I was still trying to figure everything out, her lips found mine. And to my horror/disgust/happiness/confusedness (is that even a word?), I kissed her back. Her hand was on the back of my head as she leant forward a little. Then she feel on me, and my stupidly fragile stomach.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in her ear, sending her 6 foot in the sky.

"Oh my God! I'm _so _sorry! Are you ok? No, of course you're not ok! I just sat on you!" But I could see in her eye's she was pleased. Not from sitting on me anyway. I'll let you figure it out. Good luck.

Then I saw Jazz in the corner of my eye. I froze. What the heck had he seen? How long had Max kissed me for anyway? I was panting for breath. I noticed she was too. But she was peering intently at me, which kinda creeped me out a little.

"Nah, it's cool Max." She grinned at me, relived.

"Now, where was I?" She lent forward again. I don't believe it! This is a real Max? Or was this her clone? I hope not. If I'm going to kiss Max, I want it to be the real one.

"Fang?" I turned around to see Jazz watching me. I could've wet myself. Hey! I said _could've_! I heard Max get up and walk away from us, hearing Angel call her name. I watched her take off.

"Yeah?" I must admit, I was kinda of scared of what he would say.

"You and Max are good for each other. She needs you. And you need her." My eyes tightened. First he was watching us as we made out-that made my heart skip a little. Stupid thing. And now he was telling me who I 'need?'

"I mean, you should look after her. Give her the support she needs."

"_She's _Max. Max doesn't need any support that I know of."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," I stood up. Then thought better off it and sat back down again.

"You're wrong Fang. She's really struggling to keep it together for the flock. She was worried sick about you last night. Didn't you hear her crying?" I don't know why that hurt, but it did. It hit me like a tram, right where it hurt most. I stuffed back a gasp. Max was crying? Jazz saw my face.

"How do you know this Jazz?" He wasn't like us. No wings, no skills. He was just a normal guy.

"Because I can read her emotions. I see what she's feeling. What you're all feeling. Fang, I'm like you." I frowned at him. This was getting weird.

"Whata mean?" I tilted my head at him.

"I was an experiment at the school. I was there just before you excaped. You never saw me because I was a high-risk patient. Yeah, I've got wings Fang." I gasped again. This guy had wings? Then he unfurled them. They were bigger then mine, probably about 15 foot. They were pitch black, also like mine. They looked purple in the sun. I unfurled mine to. Sure enough, the also looked purple in the sun.

"Wow. Their, like, the same." I nodded, looking at my wings, then at Jazz's. Suddenly we heard Max and Angel. I caught Jazz's eye as he folded his wings. He gave me a 'just-our-little-secret look. I nodded and sat back down again. I was still feeling a little woozy, but man, I was hungry. I looked up at Max as my stomach rumbled. I closed my mouth, point made. She rasied an eyebrow, but she was all happy. Oh God, what had I done? Should I have kissed her back, or was that going to turn out to be a mistake? Great. The suspense in it. Max saw my face.

"Hey, you ok? Come on Fang, lighten up! You survived. Hey! I should get him a shirt that says

'I had a brain attack thing and I survived!'" I've created a monster.

"I didn't have a _brain _attack Max. It was a…I don't know."

"Hey, Jazz, where'd you put that medicine.

"Over there, in that backpack." Max nodded and headed towards the pack. Medicine? No, no, no.

"Max, I'm fine ok? I don't need the medicine." Nudge came over and rested her hand on my arm.

"His not scared as such, but he doesn't like medicine."

"It reminds him of the School," Angel added in. Thank you for telling the world everything that goes on inside _my _head.

"That's ok Fang. Sorry." I glared down at her. "Hey! You've grown!"

I raised an eyebrow.


	12. In a Bubble

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 12: In a Bubble**

"Changing the subject are we Angel?" She shook her head. Iggy froze.

"Guys, someone's here." We all stopped and looked around. Max moved to my side, as if to protect me. I remembered what Jazz had said. I frowned at him, then remembered not to think about it because of Angel.

Suddenly Jeb walked into the clearing. I leaned forward glaring at him.

"Oh, hello everyone. Fang, for Goodness sake, just because you're named after one, doesn't mean you have to _act _like a dog. Oh, hello there Greig. What brings you to join the circus?"

Greg? Who the heck was that? Jazz?

"Jeb, you're not welcome anymore. No one trusts you. No one cares ether. So, ether you leave now, or we will. See ya." Max waved at him.

"Max, sweetheart, that's not going to happen. We both know that. So you're all coming with me." He pulled out a semiautomatic and loaded it.

"Not on your life buddy." I said, stepping forward, ready for a fight.

"Fang," I heard Nudge whisper it, but I ignored her. I was angry at this guy, and I was going to finish him. I was seeing red. Jeb looked at me as if I was mud on the bottom of his expense shoes. Did I look like I cared?

"Come quietly Max, and I swear no one, even that, will get hurt." I pointed to me with the barrel of his gun.

"Fang is not a 'that.' His more human then you'll ever hope to be. And no, I don't go quietly anywhere. If you loved me _that_ much, you would have know that. Now, excuse us, we have a _life_ to get on with. You should try it sometimes. Who knows, you might like it." Max and I shared a smile as Jazz or Greg, or who ever the heck he was, stepped forward.

"Are you doing this because we out smarted you? Are you angry with us because we escaped you?" I saw anger flash in Jeb's eyes.

"No, you fool! You don't know why I'm doing this!"

"Yes, I do. Because if you don't get us back, they'll kill you. We both know that Jeb. We escaped you and you're angry you got out smarted by experiments. Too bad Jeb." Jazz looked over to Max and I. He wanted to get out of there. Jeb saw it to.

"Not so fast."

"Yeah, we're fast. And no, you won't mess up us. We're smarter, stronger and just plain better then you. So no, we're _not_ going anywhere with you." I thought Max had spoken, but Angel stepped forward. We were all shocked. Go Angel! She looked at me and smiled.

"We leave here alive and together. You leave here alone, per usual."

"She's got a very good point," Iggy said, smiling.

"Yep, that's my sister. Well, you know what I mean!" Nudge stood by Angel.

"Hey! She's my sister!" Gazzy stood by Angel or her other side. I have to admit, it was kinda funny.

Then Jeb cocked the gun and pointed it at Max, finger on the trigger. I felt anger ripple through me like a tidal wave. No way was he pointing a gun at Max. _I'll _do that thank you very much. I felt everyone move backwards. They didn't think he was serious. But judging by the way Angel was acting, he was. I stepped forwards, walking towards them. Red filled my vision.

I was going to _so _kill that guy.

"Fang! No!" Max started towards me but Iggy held her down.

"You leave them alone you bastard. You hear me?" Anger filled my voice, making it sound treating. Jeb laughed and held up the gun again.

"Fang!" Max grabbed me and pulled me back. I stood in front of her, just in case I needed to lunge at him.

"Ha! Held back by a girl. That's my Max." That was it. I ran at him. Jeb swung the gun around and hit me with the butt.

"Someone sounds a little jealous. Hmm, have a crush on her do we?" He laughed at me, lying on the floor. I got up, blood pouring down my face, into my right eye. I tasted blood as it ran over my mouth and down my neck, on my shirt and jacket. I stood back were I was before. I wasn't about to lose this thing.

"Uh, persistent isn't he? That'll be your downfall Fang."

"Maybe. But I'll be yours." He seemed shocked, then recovered.

"Very well." He aimed the gun and a small red laser fell on Max. She gasped. Anger filled me again, worse then before.

Then he pulled the trigger. I heard the shots before I realized what was happening. I heard Nudge scream, but I didn't move. I was rooted to the spot, unable to save the people that meant most. Then I felt something like pins hit me.

I heard Max gasp, but I couldn't look. I was frozen to the spot.

Remind me never to do this again. Max? This is why _we _need guns.

Then I saw Jeb's face. Pure shock. I wondered what had happened. Why was Jeb running! Then he was gone into the bush. I felt as though someone was squishing my head. I took a deep breath then suddenly the feeling was gone.

I was exhausted: God only knows why. I feel to my knees as they gave way from underneath me. I felt like I had just run 3 marathons.

"Fang! Are you ok? You just saved our lives! Did you see that!"

"Fang, you're amassing! I owe you everything!"

"Yeah man, I could _feel_ it! It was awesome!"

"How did you do that Fang? Have you got a new skill?" What are you all on about? I didn't _do _anything! Max saw my face.

"Fang? Don't you know?" I shook my head at her, feeling like I had been hit by a train. Twice.

"You saved us. You made a shied thing around us all. Didn't you see it? It was like a bubble." Then, somewhere in my head, I remember vaguely seeing a light blue thing.

"Was it light blue?" I was panting hard. I seriously don't know why.

"Yes! It was all around us, stopping us from being killed! Oh my God Fang!" I remembered a light blue film around us, and remembered thinking it was Angel.

"No, Fang. It was _you_."

"How do you know?" Jazz stepped forwards. "It could have been anyone."

"Fang. It was _you_. You were concentrating so hard. That's why you're stuffed now. You turned your anger into energy and bam!" He spread his hands out. "It was you. I saw it. It started on you, then you pushed it out, protecting us all. You could have killed yourself Fang. If there was a hole in it…I'm just glad it worked. When I was at the school, that was their number one task. to try and make a human shield. That's why Jeb ran. You're more powerful then you think Fang. They made three experiments that could do what you just did. They shot one and it saved the people around it, but died it's self. Same with the other 2. They all died. You're possibly the only person who's ever survived it so far." Everyone was staring at him. That was the longest speech we've ever heard him say. Angel looked pointed at me, but I ignored her.

"Wait, you were in the school?" Max stepped closer.

"Yeah."

"And you never told us? No one knew about this!"

"Yes." I looked up to see an angry Max starting down at me. Oh oh.

"What! I'm going to let you of just this once because you saved our lives, but you should have told us! Both of you!"

"I'm sorry Max. But I knew this would happen. It didn't what to make to move around a lot. I know you what to stay for a while."

"What? How do you-" Max turned to me and sat down.

"Fang?" I shrugged.

"He says he can read our emotions." Nudge turned to Jazz and held up a hand.

"Do you mind?" Jazz shook his head as Nudge laid a hand on his arm.

"Yep, Fang's telling the truth. So is Jazz." Jazz and I nodded, smiling at each other. Jazz walked over and helped me up.

"Thanks mate. For helping me." I looked down at my shoes, watching a centipede crawl across one. Max looked down with me and screamed.

"Oh my God! What _is _that! Ahhh!" Suddenly she jumped onto my back, climbing up to cling onto my neck.

"Max! It's only a centipede! It won't hurt you!"

"Actually, some are very poisonous. They've been know to kill a fully grown human." Thanks Iggy. Iggy smiled. "It's true though. Serious."

This made Max shimmy more up my back, digging her sneakers into my spine as she went. Maybe I should 'fall' backwards?

"Max! You big girl! Come on, it won't bite you, I promise." I tried to pull her off, but she wouldn't budge.

"Get it away first!" I sighed and squished it with my boot. Sorry little fella. I sighed as Max grabbed my hair to peer over my head. This was going to be along day. When she was _finally _down, I rasied an eyebrow at her, smiling.

This seemed to have an effect on her because she started giggling. Huh? She saw my look of horror and realized she'd done it outloud.

"That's a little disturbing," I muttered to Jazz who was standing next to me.

"Not a word" Max pointed a stern finger in my face and I laughed at her.

Again she giggled. Yep, a _very _long day.

"What is with that?" I asked her, following Max as she walked back to our backpacks.


	13. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 13: Between a Rock and a Hard place**

"With what?" The rest of the flock were back in the clearing. They couldn't see us through the trees, but I could hear them telling each other about how I had 'saved the day.' Great.

"The stupid, girly giggling. What's with it? And the girly attitude all of a sudden? Help me out there Max, I'm way confused." I watched her. She froze, facing away from me, bending down to get a pack. She sat down and didn't look at me. I'm confused! Anyone help me understand girls? Please? Before I kill myself with a stick and a large rock.

When Max finally spoke, I had to sit down with her to hear it. I sat down next to her, my leg against her back. Hey, it was nice and warm. Way warm, being in Australia.

"Don't you like it?" Wow! What? Huh, did I miss something? No, I don't thing so.

"Wada mean?" She didn't look at me.

"I don't Fang. I thought I might see something. It was just an experiment." Suddenly it all made sense. I moaned to myself.

"What!"

"Max, Max, Max, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"What!"

"You don't have to change for me. Is this what this is about?" There was a pause.

"No!" Bad liar Max. You always have been.

"Yeah, right. You don't have to change for me. I like you as Max, not Madonna. Ok?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation! Hey, isn't it meant to be the other way around?"

"Ok then. Go right ahead." I waved her on.

"Fine. I was just…scared you didn't like me, so I was just…testing things out. I failed miserably. You can read my like a book, see right through me. I forgot about that."

"Max?"

"Yeah Fang?"

"You're talking crap again." I didn't like to mess around, I went straight to the truth. I knew this bugged Nudge off, but oh well. Nudge wasn't here.

"Fang, I'm so glad you-" She went so quiet I had to lean into her to hear. She didn't seem to mind. "Kissed me back. I was worried I'd scared to off. I mean, last time you kissed me, I flew off. I hope you don't mind?" I shook my head.

I heard footsteps so I turned around, hoping it didn't look like we were talking about _us_. I screwed up my nose. It was Iggy, phew.

"What are you guys doing down here?" He grinned. "Why does everybody always send the blind guy?"

"For bait." I stood up and helped Max. She smiled at me and I smiled back, sending her into those _stupid_ giggles. Iggy raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know!"

"Anyway, Jazz asked me to come get you guys. He wants to show us something. Unless Mr. I'm-his-best-friend has all ready seen it?" I nodded, not bothering to tell him. He knew. I looked over at Max, who looked hurt. She didn't realize I was watching her.

"Seen what?" Iggy shrugged at Max.

We walked into the clearing as Jazz stood up, and nodded at me.

"Sorry guys. Um, yeah, I wanted to show you something." He unfurled his black wings.

"Holy S-"

"_Gazzy_! Don't even _think _about it!"

"Sorry. I was about to say…snake!"

"I'm not _stupid_!"

"Sure?"

"_Fang_!" I grinned, unable to help myself.

Again she giggled, making me frown. Nudge giggled at her, then Angel giggled for the heck of it. What was with girls and giggling? Was it a requirement? God help me.

"Sorry guys I didn't tell you later. It's just…I wanted to protect you. You're were more of a family to me then anyone else. Sorry." And that everyone, is how Jazz is different to me-He specks his feelings. I don't. Got it?

"Oh my! They're beautiful!"

"They're like Fangs! Except bigger!"

"Wow! You should have said something Jazz!" Max smiled. "They're really nice wings."

"They're better then Fangs!" I faked a scowl at Gazzy who laughed.

"They are hey?" I guess that shocked everyone. Max smiled.

"Ok guys. Sorry to rain on you're parade Jazz but I think we should move out, find somewhere else to stay for a while."

"I know somewhere about 4 miles from here. I've been hiding there for a year before I saw you guys fly over head."

"So, you followed us?" Jazz nodded down at Nudge, who was staring in awe at his wings.

"um, I guess." I grinned.

"Put simply."

"Yeah." Jazz folding his wings back in and helped Gazzy up.

"So, are we flying to this place?" Jazz grinned.

"Heck yeah!" Gazzy cheered.

"Cool" Max stopped laughing mid way and turned to me.

"What?"

"Are you _always_ so emotionless?"

"Umm?"

"Yes, you are!" She grinned at me and, fearing the giggling would start again, I looked away quickly. I glanced back at her. She looked really hurt. Oops. _Mental note to self: Tell Max I'm sorry later._

"Fang? Are you even awake?" Max was waving her hand in front of my face. Everyone else was already up.

"I'll see you up there."

"Max, wait!" She kept flying, even though I knew she heard me. I sighed and looked up. Jazz had flown up to Max and the flock where turning in circles, waiting for me. Jazz looked like me so much up there, I guess. It sorta made we feel weird to see him up there. I frowned, trying to figure out what it was.

I took off and joined them.

"I was being to wonder if you where going to come up."

"So was I," I muttered under my breath. Max looked shocked.

"What?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything." Because the wind was on my side, she wasn't sure if I was telling the truth or not. Of corse I was! Not.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Max watching me intently. I pursed my lips. "You've been acting weird ever since…" She trailed off, leaving me to fill in the rest.

Act weird for that long? How weird? Why doesn't anybody ever tell me these things?

"She just did," Angel said helpfully. As 'bout as helpful as an ashtray on a motorbike.

"Thank you Angel," I muttered, my words again lost in the wind.

We landing about 2 hours later for a snack break. Whatever a 'snack' meant for us.

The land around us was simular to Arizona, but different. It was green, but hot and dry. I studied the area around us for something to do.

Max wasn't talking to me, Nudge and Angel were whispering something away from the rest of the flock, Gazzy and Iggy were planning something evil together also away from the flock. Jazz was talking to Max.

"I'm going for a small walk ok?" Max looked up but didn't say anything. I shrugged and turned around, walking into the dry bush. It wasn't long before I couldn't hear the flock talking. What was with Max? What I said, or done, to hurt her?

I sighed heavily and looked up at the sky through the trees. I wanted to fly, to be up in the sky. But there was no gap big enough for me to get through, even if I did get airborne. The bush was thick and pressing in on me. I heard a eagle and looked up, still walking. Then I heard a snap and I fell.

I opened my eyes and could see the sky through the trees. I could see dirt walls, about 2 meters high surrounding my. I could easily fly out. If there wasn't a steel net over the entry. I turned my head to the left and found a rat nibbling away on a huge cockroach. I rolled my eyes.

Great. I turned my head to the right. And almost had a heart attack. There was a _massive_ spike, about half a meter high. I had narrowly missed it by about 2 centimetres. My shoulder was just touching. It was clean so it was only newly placed. I breathed out, claming my heart. I thought I was going to faint at first.

But then everything Jazz had said came rushing back like a bad memory. The Whitecoats had been trying hard to make what I did. This trap was for me.

"Frick you, you pigs! You'll never, ever touch me! Never!" I yelled as loud as I could. I screamed it actually. I've never screamed so loud in all my life. I felt kinda proud and whished Max could hear it. She'd have a field day. I knew that my face was red. Then I heard movement above.

"Max?" Then an Easer's ugly face peered down at me, laughing. Jeb's face popped up next to it.


	14. And Remind Me Agian Why I'm here

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 14: And Remind Me Again Why I'm Here?**

"Well, well. Seems like our little trap has caught some vermin."

I turned my head to the rat.

"You gunna take that buddy? I know I wouldn't." I looked back up at Jeb. He glared back

down at me.

"I was talking to you, you annoying brat." I rolled my eyes. I was _way _over 'brat.' I decided to do everything I could to make this life harder.

I flipped him the bird.

"Oh, please. How did I ever let you grow up to be so disgusting?" I pretended I was scratching my chin.

"Mmm, runs in the family?" Then Anne Walker appered over the top of the trap. I walked right into a trap. I rolled my eyes.

"This is kid giving you trouble?" Jeb nodded.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 14!" For some reason that really ticked me off. I'd never been called a 'kid' before. Anne smiled.

"Wrong." I blinked. Wrong? How wrong? She, Jeb and the Easer turned and walked away. old was I?

Anne appeared a minute later with Jeb. She was holding a clipboard. I saw Jeb wink at her, but ignored it.

"It says here you're 12. Sorry. Guess you've been told a lie hmm?" I went vomit rise in my throat. I was _12_! Ahh! 12. Twelve. 12. one and two.

I felt faint and stared up at the sky. I heard footsteps above me and closed my eyes, wishing I was dead. It didn't work, but I'm sure it could be arranged.

"Psst. Oi, you." I opened to find a girl about my age kneeling over the hole. She had a tight singlet on and she was bending down further. I closed my eye again.

"Are you alright?" She seemed unobvious to anything going on.

"Do you want to get or not?" My eyes flew open, searching her face. She had long brown hair, pale skin and a few light freckles on her nose. She looked shortish from where she was kneeing, but still, I was lying 2 meters on the floor.

"Who are _you_?" I guess I was being rude. To bad.

"My name's Tara. I'm getting you out of here. Unless you _want _to rot."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. They _were_ going to keep you in here until you passed out from hunger. What's your name?"

Wow, another Nudge. God help me.

"Fang."

"Really? Your mother called you _Fang_? Why? So are you coming?" She pushed a button or something 'cos the net disappeared.

"Come on, no joke. I swear." I didn't trust her, but I only had one chance. She threw a rope down as I sat up. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold me.

I unfurled my wings. The hole was about 3 foot by 3 foot. Not a chance. I tried anyway. I winced as my wings hit the walls. When I left the whole, I threw myself out, rolling on the ground before coming to a painful stop. I stood, rubbing my back, and found this Tara girl staring opened mouth at me.

"So your one of them. Oh my freaking God." She snapped out of it quickly.

She was wearing short shorts and black sneakers that came up to her ankles. They were pretty cool. She caught me looking at them.

"You like them huh? Limited Edition Converse Sneakers. Cool huh?" I nodded, looking around.

She was shorter then Max, but average from a human girl. Whatever that was.

"Now, are you coming?" She waved a hand, loaded with bracelets, vaguely over her shoulder.

Oh great.

"Um, I guess." She turned, motioning for me to follow her. We head voices behind us.

"Come on! Run! Follow me!" She set off, running faster then I thought she could. It was easy for me to keep up with her, but I could go on for longer then her to. She'll wear out way before I do. We flew down a small bush path, well hidden. She obviously new her way around. Oh man it was hot.

We turned a sharp corner and she fell, tripping over a root. I stopped, helped her up, then pulled her into the hole behind a boulder as some Whitecoats came into view.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, looking at her ankle. She nodded, moving closer into the rock as the Whitecoats came nearer.

They walked past us, stopped about 4 foot down the path and turned. One had a small computer thing in his hands.

"Shit," The girl whispered as the other Whitecoat spotted us. I unfurled my eyes and he backed off, startled. I've never seen these guys before. I grabbed the girl, Tara by her knees. As she feel backwards, I put my other hand on her back, and ran away from the two Whitecoats. I was up in the air in about 2 minutes.

"Wow! Aren't I heavy for you?" I shook my head. In fact, I would rather carry her then Nudge when she refuses to fly because we won't stop.

And it had _nothing _to do with the fact that through her singlet, I could see…her…bra. The top of her….bra was showing over her singlet. I sighed. Great, this was going to be a long flight.

"Is your ankle alright?" She nodded.

"I think it's just sprained, That's all. So, how come your mother let them do this to you? Or you father?" Can I drop her? Please? She realized I didn't answer.

"You don't talk much do you? Are you emo or something? Oh shit, you don't have parents, do you? I'm so sorry! Oh my God, I didn't know!" I sighed.

"Yeah, I don't have parents."

"Are there any more of…you?" I yelled at myself in my head. Remind me not to do this again? I'll _save _the damsel next time.

"Yes. There's 6 of us." She leant forward a bit, scratching her leg. Oh _God_! I kept looking straight ahead.

"Oh, and you're not 12."

"What?"

"You're 14"

"Thanks for telling me." What a relief! Phew!

"Look! There's about 8 of them!" I looked down, over her waist. I saw what she couldn't. They were all holding guns.

"Hold on!" I flew quickly to the right as a shot rang through the air. Anther one speed past me, narrowing missing her foot. She looked up at me.

"Why were you down there?" I asked, dodging yet another bullet.

"My mother is Anne Walker's best friend. She's looking after me in the school holidays. I hate her. That stupid bitch tried to take me back to where ever you grew up."

The School. Anne was going to turn this girl in to a freak as well? Maybe I _had _saved her.

Maybe we'd both saved each other. Oh well. I was out of the Whitecoats reach, and that was the main thing. I dodged another bullet.

Then suddenly pain exploded in my right shoulder. Ahhh! What were they using? Golf balls? I looked down to see if the girl was ok. She had been sprayed in my blood.

"Shit! Fang, are you o- Oh my freaking God. It's gone straight through! Oh my _God_!" I tried to beat my wings faster but it had hit the bone in the right wing, making it hard for me to flap it.

Soon enough, it would seize up completely. Suddenly my leg exploded with pain, just as my shoulder had done. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from yelling out. I continued flying, even though it killed to do so.

Soon enough, as predicted, my wing clamped up, making me cry out in pain and frustration. Tara's head snapped up.

"Oh Shit Fang. You have to land. They're following us in Humvees." I looked down over her hip. There was now where to land. No hills or anything. What would Max do? I scanned the area below me. Nothing. Then I saw a cluster f large rocks. Suddenly I became to lose height.

Shit, I was going to splatter! I stretched out my bad wing as far as I could, and lifted my good wing up a bit. I became to spiral downwards, towards the rocks. I just hoped, for the girls sake, that I would make it.

I landed to the ground with a thud, falling sideways. Right on to my sore shoulder. Yeah, that one. Tara stood up and knelt by me.

"Are you ok Fang? Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm so _stupid_! I didn't think! I'm sorry!" I held up a hand. After Tara helped me up, I inspected my leg. It wasn't as bad as my shoulder, but it was still bad.

I pulled a bullet from my leg.

It was huge.

About an inch long.


	15. The School Goes Outback

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 15: The School Goes Outback**

"What gun does this come from?" Tara took it of me, wiping blood and my leg on to her singlet.

She turned it over a pulled out a chunk of flesh.

Ouch.

"It's an Styer bullet. Styers are used in the military. I'll fix up your leg if we have time. You don't want it to get infected out here." I nodded, even though I wasn't listening. I was concentrating on the sound of the Humvees, getting closer.

Shit, Damn, F-fudge. I pulled my shirt collar down as she looked around. Yep, it had gone right through, leaving a rough hole in my shoulder. That'll leave a scar. I pushed my hand into it to try and stem the bleeding. I took off my jumper and I thought I saw Tara looking hopeful.

I frowned to myself as I cut up strips. I tided one tightly around me leg, then made two long ones for my shoulder. Trying not to look at the hole, I strapped my shoulder and put my shirt on just as the first humvee pulled into the clearing by the rocks.

"Come on! Are you ok?" I shoved the rest of my jumper into my bag as I ran, swooping up Tara on my way. I was still faster then she'll ever be even with my injuries.

I heard a gun cock and I turned to the left, behind the rocks. I needed to fly. I needed to get out of here.

"Tara, you don't want to disappoint your mother now do you? These kids are dangerous Tara, they'll kill you." Tara turned to me.

"Will you kill me?" Right out, just like that. I sort of admired that.

"I'm not hungry at the moment, so no." I tried a grin through the pain. She got it.

"Looks like you're wrong again Anne. To bad." Then I realized that she was stalling us. I grabbed Tara, who hadn't complained once about me grabbing her roughly like a sack of potatoes.

I took off, just as a net surrounded us, pulling me back down to earth. Which I hit with a thud. The pain in my shoulder and leg was killing me. It was too much. My body seemed to thing so too. The last thing I was Tara kicking a Whitecoat where it hurt. Then _everything_ went black.

I woke strapped to a steel table, tubes and things hooked up to me. Tubes were sticking into my wrists, arms and stomach. My shoulder and leg was bandaged tightly. I could hear a faint beep, but everything was still fuzzy and distant.

There was only one place in the whole of the sad, pathetic world I lived in that I could be at.

The School.

When my eyes adjusted I looked around. I found I wasn't wearing a shirt. There where heaps of scratches on my stomach, my arms and legs. I bet there where a few on my face as well.

Then I saw her on the table a few over. She was badly beaten up. Bruised, bleeding, scratched up. Her ankle was bandaged along with her arm, which was in a sling. She was also strapped down, but had no tubes. I felt sick. Was this my fault. _Yes, it was. You're an idiot Fang. _I told myself what I all ready knew.

I tried pulling my hand up but it was no good.

Tara's face was bruised badly. She had a deep gash on her check and one on her arm. She looked really bad. Her heart monitor was on, but it was slow and uneven. Her face was still splattered in my blood.

I turned around, not wanting to see what I'd done any longer. I turned my head and looked right into my own eyes. There was a huge mirror placed on the other side of the white room. The other beds were empty. The last time I had come here, the flock were with me. I hope they were ok. And that Max didn't do anything stupid, like try and save me. I was a big boy, I could

do it myself.

My reflection in the mirror was hideous, no other word for it. I had a bad bruise on one eye and a cut across the other. My lip was split and swollen. I had a lot of little cuts and grazes everywhere. My face was covered in dry blood. I bit my lip. Which hurt.

So my face wasn't a bunch of flowers. Yay for the Whitecoats. They destroyed my love life. Yay for them.

The door at the far of the room opened and Jeb and Anne Walker came in.

"Ah, wake?" I glared at them. Jeb walked over to Tara. He ran his hand down her face then tuned and typed something into the computer by her side.

"Leave her alone. It's me you want." Jeb looked up.

"Yes, we do want you. But she'll be our first test dummy." I glared at him, hard. Full of hate and loathing. I saw something flicker in his eyes.

"So, where's Max? And the flock?" He tried to sound casual but I could see past that.

"She's dead. They all are." I saw rage flicker in Jeb's eyes.

"_What_!" This was going to be fun.

"Max is dead."

"How?" I made an explosion noise.

"Your _stupid _Easers blew her up. Left me with _nothing_." Jeb stood up and walked over to me.

"You better not be lying to me boy!" His hand found my neck and he squeezed. Anne Walker came to his side.

"Jeb don't. If he _is _telling the truth, then he's the last one. If you kill him now, we're screwed." My hands were trying to get to my neck, but it wasn't working. He let go and stood back.

"Sorry." He sat down at the chair by my bed.

"They were meant to bring her to me, not blow her up."

"Maybe they…rebelled? It's possible." Jeb nodded looking around.

"That's it. Turn it off."

"What! Jeb, we can't!"

"Turn. It. Off."

"NO! I will _not_ kill this boy!" I stared at Anne Walker. The same women that had tried to kill me and the flock, how many times? What was she doing? Jeb started at her, then sighed.

"Your right. I need to do more tests first. Then get rid of it." He left the room, leaving heavy silence. Anne started at me, then moved forward.

"I'm sorry Nick. Really, I am. I can't imagine how painful it is for you. I lost my sister to science. And my father." She lowered her voice. She was telling the truth: no doubt about it. Did she know _I _was lying? I didn't say anything.

"I'll get you out of there." She lent forward, brushed my hair from my face and kissed my forehead. Stunned, I watched her leave.

"Oh, my head!" I woke to Tara's soft voice echoing around the room. I looked up at her, sleepy.

"Oh my goodness Fang, you look really bad! Sorry." I nodded and looked towards the mirror. She followed my gaze. She gasped. I watched her face in the mirror. She looked horrified.

"How long was I out for?" I tried to shrug.

"Don't know. Me?" My voice was still thick from the split lip.

"About 4 and a half days." I blinked. Wow, almost a week. The door opened and Anne Walker entered alone. Something was wrong. On one ever came in here alone.

"Hello Tara. How are you? Fang?" I nodded, watching her every move. She stopped between Tara's bed and mine, unsure of herself.

"Go awa-"

"Shhh!" Anne hissed at her, looking around.

She walked over to Tara and undid her restraints.

My wides widened. She was serious about that? I thought she was leading me on.

Crap! Anne and Tara walked over quikly and did mine. I slide of the table, and fell on to the floor.

"Owch!" I said, through my lip. Which was worse from me bitting on it during my sleep. I looked down at my leg as I pulled myself up.

Tara and Anne were by my side, helping me through the door.

"I'm going to take you to the observation deck. There's a massive window that I've opened for you. Don't worry, I've closed it to 'matence.'" She made air quotes with her spare hand.

Tara limping next to me, holding me up on my left side, Mrs. Walker on my right, also holding me up. Hopping between them, both arms, desite my shoulder, around their shoulders.

I had to trust Anne Walker. I needed to. For once in my life I had to trust the person I was running from. Her life was, as much as I hated it, in her hands.

We hobbled down the hallway, stopping every now and then. I was losing strength fast. Tara was also losing any strength she had left. Anne grabbed my pack off a trolley on the way past. We stopped into a room filled with medicine supplies.

She loaded the pack with everything Tara and I needed, and took some crutches. Stupid things. Tara took one and Anne took the other as we continued on our way.

"So, why are you helping us?" I asked Mrs. Walker, watching her for any lies.


	16. Reminiscing

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 16: Reminiscing**

"Remember when you where all staying in my house?" I nodded. "Well, I sorta felt good, like a mother. I missed that. I've always wanted to be a mother, but never could because of my work. I've realized that you and the flock have left more of an impression then I thought. And seeing you like that. Alone, afraid, lost and hurt. It pulled at my strings Nick. Now I'm quitting. I hate this work. I all ways have. You may not believe me yet, or at all, but I don't care anymore. You're the strongest person I've ever met. To see you like this is heartbreaking. You never gave up. I just what you to be safe."

I looked at her and saw that she meant it. As much as I _hate _to say it, I think she was telling the truth.

Whatever that is.

"But you were going to experiment on me!" Tara had been quite while this was going on.

"On darling. I would never do that to you. Your 'mother' wanted to sell you. I'm sorry, you're adopted Tara. I'm sorry. I brought you along to keep you away from that women. I had to tell the other employees something." Tara nodded.

Suddenly the pain in my shoulder became to much.

"Ahh!" I pulled my shoulder in, away from Tara, almost tripping. She held me as we went. I picked myself and Tara off the floor as Jeb turned the corner at the far end of the hallway behind us. Man, did he look pissed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" 2 Easers were hot on his tail. All of them started running towards us.

"Go! To the end of the hallway and turn _right_ then another right. Then you're there. Go! I'll hold them off!"

"How?" I looked at her. She pulled out a nasty looking taser.

"Oh. Good luck!"

Then Tara and I ran down the hallway, both of us limping and stumbling. Alarm bells started ringing throughout the hallway as we ran, and red light was thrown on to the white walls.

"Come on! Move!" I heard Jeb yell.

His voice echoed through the hallway down to us. I turned right, praying there was no one on the other side. But there was a door, and it was rapidly closing.

"Come on!" I pulled Tara with me, hoping she didn't get hurt.

We slid under the door at the last minute. I picked us up and ran on, through another door. We entered the room at the end and ducked under the tape blocking the door. Sure enough, the window was open. I unfurled my wings as a Whitecoat stepped out of the shadows.

I recognized him. That man that The flock had made fun off. What was this name? He spoke like Dracula? Ahh, who cares. He had a big rifle. Oh, that'd hurt.

I picked up Tara and lurched myself at the window, beating my wings hard. I kicked the man hard on my way past, just as he fired. I waited for the pain, but there was nothing.

"Whoo!" I yelled uncharacteristically as I flew through the open window.

There was another shot and the building exploded behind us.

I turned to see Anne Walker jump from the window.

I turned back, beating me wings hard. The wall of flames was all most upon us as I forced my 'shield' out. I could see it now: I coated Tara, Anne and I perfectly. I grabbed Anne with my spare hand and flew for the ground, shield still intact. I felt a sense of pride well up in my chest. Then I came back down to reality.

_Stop yelling, grinning and caring on like an idiot Fang, The grounds coming up. Fast!_

I told myself. I back-pedaled hard put it didn't work. I pulled Tara and Mrs. Walker away from me, forcing them into a lake to my left. They hit the water screaming. I saw Anne grabbing Tara. I looked back down just as I hit the hard ground.

"Ouch! Shit!" I got up and dusted myself down, wincing.

"Nick! Help!" I turned to see Anne struggling with Tara in the middle of the lake. Tara was unconscious. Oops. I took off and dived into the water, taking Tara.

"Go!" I told Anne, pointing to land. She started swimming, looking back every now and then. I prayed I had enough energy to do this, other wise we'd both drown.

I took a deep breath and went under, holding Tara. I pushed my wings out, propelling myself and Tara out of the water. I beat hard and landed on the shore, collapsing with Tara still in my arms.

I woke to find Anne standing over me, looking worried.

"Are you ok? You've been out for hours." Hours! I sat up, rewarded with a blood rush to my

head for my efforts.

"What is a School doing in Australia? And _you _and Jeb?"

"We relocated. Bad timing huh?"

"Where's Tara? Are you ok?" I looked around and saw Tara lying on a make shift bed of leaves.

"I'm fine. Tara's….doing well-ish. She was shot Fang. On her way here. It's pretty bad."

"Shit!" I stood up and ran to Tara.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Oh God. I'm so sorry." Tara looked up at me.

"It's not your fault silly. There was nothing you could have done about it." She saw the pained expression on my face. "Really Fang." She smiled at me.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She shook her head. I looked up at Anne, who was over by the lake, collecting wood. Did I trust her?

No. But it was the only chance I had if I wanted to see the flock ever again. What if my lie was the truth? I swallowed.

"Actually, there is one thing you could do for me."

"Yeah?"

"Come here," Ok then. I leant forward.

"Closer." I leant down further, worrying as to were this was heading.

Suddenly she reached up, grabbed my neck and kissed me. I didn't realize I was kissing back until she pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

Damn girls using me to get what they wanted. And you know what? I always fall for it, even though I know where it's going. _Always_. I frowned, remembering Lissa.

"I'm sorry Tara, it's just….that…" Ahh! God I _really_ get on my nerves sometimes.

"Seeing someone else?" She looked up at me.

"Sorta, I guess." I shrugged.

"Me too!" She grinned up at me.

"Think of it as a….thank you kiss." Again she smiled, showing me a row of her perfect white

teeth.

"Ok then." I leant in a kissed her, her arm still around my neck. She kissed back, then pulled away. Freakin' hell Fang!

"What was _that_ for? I thought you were seeing someone!" I shrugged again, wincing as the pain hit my shoulder.

"Think of it as a…thank you kiss," I mimicked her own words. She laughed.

"Fang, look!" Anne yelled at me, and pointed to the sky. I knew before I saw them. I smiled, treating Tara to one of my rare smiles. She giggled back, then minced in pain. What was with the _giggling_? Her hand slid back down.

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded. I didn't even notice that I was still inches away from Tara's face. She smiled a me as I heard the flock land.

"Fang! Oh my goodness are you ok?" Nudge and Angel were first to me, running as fast as they could. Angel got to me first, almost bowling me over. Nudge joined her.

Max landed and walked up to me, grinning.

I gave her yet another of my rare smiles. Gee, I'm generous today aren't I?

Her smile fell as quickly as a dead Easer.

"Why are you leaning over that girl?" Jazz smiled at me from behind Max. Iggy's head snapped 'round.

"Is she human?" Iggy was ignored.

"I was just checking to make sure she was still breathing. She was shot and banged up pretty bad from the Whitecoats."

"Does she have wings?" I thought about me carrying her everywhere. If she had wings, she would have said so, wouldn't she?

Possibly not, being a girl. I shook my head. Max frowned.

"So, long time no see." I moved away from the girl. She had closed her eyes. I wonder if she had fallen asleep?

"What happened Fang? Tell me _everything. _don't leave anything out." I sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night.

Suddenly Anne Walker came up behind me, carrying firewood. The flock gasped. I turned and grinned at her, showing her I'll deal with it.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough to us as is?" Max looked at me and then at Tara, who's eyes were still closed.

"Max, chill. She's alright." Max looked at me as if I had grown an extra eye. No, not the best example in the book. Anything's possible when you're a mutant bird kid right? But you get my drift.

"No Max, seriously. Leave her alone."

"Since when did you join her fan club? When you first met her, you didn't trust her. Now you

love her! Did they do something to you at the School?" I shook my head.


	17. When Rain falls

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 17: When Rain Falls**

"Max! Stop it! No, I don't trust her." I tried to stand and thought better of it. _Don't let them see you're weak._ "But she _did_ save my life. If she hadn't have got Tara and I out of there, I wouldn't be there to tell you!"

There was silence. I hadn't realized I'd raised my voice. I just needed a sleep…wow, man, I was _tired_. I closed my eyes for a minute while Max thought this over.

"Fine then. What's the deal with _her_?" I didn't like the way she spat out 'her' but what was I going to do? I didn't what it to look like anything had happened. I hid my thoughts from Angel.

"Anne saved here from being turned into an experiment. She helped me escape." I was quieter this time, over come with sleep. My eyes fluttered, but I managed to keep them open.

"Saved _you_? What happen?" I tried opening my mouth to answer, but I couldn't. I was just so tired. Why wouldn't see let me sleep? I could drop right here. Angel, please, just let me sleep. I'll explain _everything _once I wake up ok? I promise. I saw Angel nod. Yay, thank goodness.

"Max, he needs to sleep. He'll tell you everything when he wakes up, he promises."

"And you believe that! He could be lying!" Max was determent not to let me get to sleep. Ahh, bloody heck. Sorry Angel.

"What happened?" Tara stirred and held her head. I looked at Anne, realizing what she was doing. Anne nodded to me and stepped forward. I was still on the floor, to screwed to move.

"You're alright now Tara darling. Get some rest, that's all you can do for now. You've been hurt. You too Fang. Max, I'll explain everything as best I can. Angel sweetie, do you trust me? Can you do that for a while?"

I saw Angel nod and I laid down next to Tara, who shuffled over a bit so my head was with hers on the bed. I wished I could she Max's face. Oh well, maybe next time. There wouldn't be a next time Fang, I told myself.

"But-" Anne held up a hand.

"They need rest Max."

"Yeah Max, doct-" Then I was out like a light. I didn't even finish my stupid, smartass comeback. I just closed my eyes. I heard Max and Angel talking before I fell even further in to sleep.

"Is he ok? Should we check him? What about Anne Walker?"

"Max, he's fine. He's asleep. Sleeping like a baby. Don't worry Max. And Anne Walker really means no harm. We'll find out the rest tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! I can't wait _that _long!"

Then nothing but sleep.

I woke in the morning fairly late with an arm across my face.

"Max, go away. Let me sleep. I'm tired." She didn't move. "Max! I'm serious. Ok, I'm wake, but you're not going to be." I sat up painfully and winced.

I looked around to see that there was no Max, or flock. What had happened to them? I heard Nudge taking in the distance. Phew, they were alright.

Then who's hand was resting on my stomach? I looked down and saw Tara. She was sprawled across me in a mess of arms and legs.

Some of them, I noticed, belonged to me. Oh shit, that didn't look good. That would explain the pain in my leg. The fact that Tara was _lying_ on it. Ahh! I was figuring how to escape with out waking her when I heard a gasp behind me.

Oh oh. I was in for in now. I would be boiled alive and used for dinner, pegged up and made into a flag, used as a speed bump, used as a cone for Iggy to practice driving, used as a surfboard for Nudge's leisure, used as a-

"Fang?" I turned, horrified. I heard Angel stuff back a laugh. Oh boy.

"Yeah?" I asked, sounding more casual then I would have thought possible. The whole flock were there, standing there gawking at me. Even Mrs. Walker looked slightly amused.

Everyone but Max of course. Who would eat me for breakfast. Jazz sent a smirk my way.

"Boy are you in for it now!" Thank you Iggy for pointing out the _oblivious_. Max turned and glared at him.

"I'm glaring at you Iggy" Iggy laughed. Nothing like dicing with death so early on a Sunday morning.

"It's not early, and it's not Sunday. It's lunchtime, and it's Tuesday." The flock looked at Angel, puzzled. I was close wasn't I? Angel shook her head at me.

"Ok Angel, you can get out of my head now." She smiled at me, living up to her name. I'm glad. I could strangle her. She glared at me. I smiled back, innocently. Yeah right. Me? Innocent? Where?

"So, are you going to introduce us to your little….friend?" Max was angry. And today, Tuesday at lunchtime, I will die. My sense of realism astounds me sometimes.

"Uh, if you want." She looked at me.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Her names Tara. She's our…" not a wise idea Fang. Do what to keep your fingers?

"Our what?"

"Age?" I whispered. I was digging myself a very nice, comfy grave. I saw she rolled her eyes.

"Max, I'm tired, hungry, tired, thirsty, tired and in pain. Pease, leave me alone."

I closed my eyes and I found myself wishing I was dead again. Or back in the hole. Which ever came first. Then just like in the hole, I opened them to find Tara staring down at me.

"Ahh!" I moved backwards on my butt, tripping over a root in the ground. My head hit the ground and I saw stars. I sat up holding my head. I sighed. This was going to be a longer day then I thought.

Max seemed taken back by my little speech. She hadn't said a word and didn't even laugh with the rest of the flock, at my expense. Tara shook her head at me. Then she did the most Max-ish thing she could have done.

She turned and stormed away, almost knocking over Gazzy who said to me:

"Wow, you've made her _really_ angry." Thanks for the vote of confidence.

"You think?" Gazzy looked hurt at my angry tone of voice then frowned to himself. Maybe I was a little harsh of him. Not. I got up onto my feet, blood rush, stepped onto my _sore_ leg and fell back down again.

Max head and turned, watching me. This was like learning to walk, all over _again_. Do you have _any_ idea how _annoying _that is?

"Your really not ok are you?" She asked me, coming over. Jazz got on my other arm and they both pulled me up.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking at my shoes. Mrs. Walker handed me the crutches, which it I glared at hatefully, with great pleasure. I looked up to see Max had walked away so I had no choice but to use the stupid things. I felt too vulnerable when I used them.

"Max, wait up!" I hurried up to her when she didn't stop or turn around. I felt 7 pairs of eyes on my back.

"Hey! Max, come on, give me a break!" She stopped and turned, making me slam into her. I feel on my arse, hard. I seemed to be spending a lot of time on my arse nowadays.

"Oh, crap! Jeez Max!" She helped me up without a word and glared angrily at me.

"Spit it out." I was sick of this.

"What?" She was pretending to not know what I was taking about. Yeah, and that worked.

"This! What's. Wrong?" I flapped my arms around looking like some spastic trying to fly. Maybe I was?

"Fang, you should know! It's you! _You're _the problem!" Ok. Now what?

"What did I do?" I held up both hands in surrender. I grabbed my crutches, or 'hell sticks', as I liked to call them, just before they fell.

"What's with the girl? You tell me that you like me, and then you make out with me, then you go and do God only knows what with that girl!" She panted with the effort of yelling. I was stuck. What was I going to say to that? Oh dear God, help me. Please?

"Max! Stop being stupid! _Nothing happened_! Nothing. She saved my life! And Anne Walker did too! Max I swear." I lowered my voice so she wouldn't hear me. No hope of that. "I wouldn't hurt you. Ever." I realized she'd heard when I looked up. There were tears forming in her eyes. Oh damn. Stupid Fang, Stupid.

"Fang, you…hurt me every time you hurt yourself, every time you look at something in a skirt, every time we fight. You always hurting me. And you don't even notice!" So this is what Jazz was taking about. I sighed. "Fang, _you're_ up and you're down! You bring _me_ up, then you let me down again. You play with me like a chew toy! What am I _supposed _to do? I don't know! I thought you liked me! Do you? Do you even like me any more?" I felt tears well up. Oh God. That hurt Max! Your words stung! Happy! You hurt _me_! I stepped forwards, holding the crutches for support. I grabbed Max around the waist and pulled her into me. She tried to make me let go, but it was half-hearted. I kissed her just as she opened her mouth to say something.

Immediately she calmed down, even though I knew she wanted to push away. Max was funny like that. She still refused to kiss me back. I felt the tears run down her check as I kissed her, wishing her to kiss me back. Finally she pushed away. I didn't stop her, although I kept my hand firmly around her waist.

"Max, I like you a lot. Possibly to much for my _own_ good. But _you_ lead me on too! I used to kiss you and you'll kiss back, then fly off and hate me! What was I supposed to do!" She looked down at the ground, not meeting my eyes.

"I was confused!"

"So am I!" She looked up at me, tears running down her face. Suddenly she looked 3 years old. I pulled her closer, wiping away her tears. Who new I could be so compassionate. I sighed at her and she didn't meet my eye.

"Fang, look. I'm not doing this anymore."

"Doing what?" Now I really _was _confused.

"This. There's no 'you and me.' There never was and never will be, Ok? It's not working. Don't kiss me Fang, please." She pushed past me and ran back to the flock.

Then suddenly the tears came. I didn't even realize until I yelled out in frustration and found my voice broke. I rubbed my eyes and found the tears were pouring. Like, raining. I kicked something near by and suck to the ground, overwhelmed with pain, both physically and mentally. Man, this girl was _killing_ me.

I sat and cried like the big baby, sissy, wuss I am for a _long _time. It was dark when I heard footsteps. I didn't say anything.

"Fang?" It was Jazz. I was kinda glad it was him, I didn't what the flock to see me like this. Crying, broken and hurt, lying in the dirt. Hey look, I'm a natural poet.


	18. Running

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 18: Running**

"I'm not going to ask you if you're ok, because I know you're not. I'm not going to say anything until you want to talk, if you ever want to. I'll just sit here, ok?" I nodded, not looking at him.

I wanted to talk badly to him, ask him what I could do, what happen when she got back to camp. What she said to them. What I could do to make everything alright.

But nothing came and we just sat there, in the dark, both of us silent and mopping. What a pitiful life I lead.

So we sat there, two friends, in the dark waiting on each other to break the silence. Then I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Iggy walk up to us.

"Guys, dinners ready if you what it."

"Ok, thanks." Jazz dusted his hands on his jeans. Iggy turned and walked off, saying nothing else. I sighed.

"Go have dinner. Tell them I'm not well." Jazz nodded and left, giving me a I'm-sorry look, before heading off.

I waited 'till he left. Then I stood up, ignoring the crutches on the ground. I started running, not looking back. However, it wasn't long before the pain was too much. I kept on going, full speed ahead. I didn't stop until I actually couldn't but one foot in front of another. I sat down and cried, thinking of Max.

She was everywhere. In my head, around me in shadows. _everywhere_. I hated this, what she had said. I felt myself getting more tired as I sat there so I flew up to the highest tree I could find and slept.

Basically, I whined and then slept. Enough said.

I woke up just before the sun came up. There were a few late stars hanging around. I quit looking up at the sky and unfurled my wings. I shook them out, letting them air. It was painful still. There was still a hole in my freakin' wing. I sighed, and jumped off the branch, beating my wings hard. Yep, there was the pain.

I flew for about 4 hours before I stopped and ate, having a rest by a small lake. There was a large alligator near the waters edge. On closer inspection, I found it looked nothing like an alligator. An older man came up behind me, startling me.

"It's a lovely old animal, it's he?" I nodded, watching it with one eye.

"Waters full of 'em at this time of year. The Croc Jumping really gets a kick out of it." I nodded, playing along.

"Yeah, it's cool." The man nodded, then kept walking, fishing pole in hand.

A croc eh? I raised an eyebrow at it and was on my way.

I didn't see the man again, but I didn't look ether. I just kept walking, flying being to painful. And when _I _say it's to painful, it would possibly kill a human. I have a high pain tolerance. I chewed on a muslie bar until I remembered what Max had said.

_You bring me up, then you let me down again. You play with me like a chew toy! What am I _supposed_ to do? _

I threw away the chewy bar.

I almost fell into a billabong at one point, not watching were I was going. I was thinking about what I was going to do. Go back to Max and the flock and pretend noting ever happen?

I continued on until I fall off the face of the earth? _Or go back to Tara. _I hate me more then possible sometimes. And yes, it _is_ possible. She would think I was using her. Well, tactlessly, I _would_ be. Using her to make myself feel better about Max. Maybe even get Max jealous so she would come back to _me._

And was any of that going to happen? _Maybe?_ No, it wasn't. It wouldn't even work. I can't believe I'm having a fight with myself in my head. I'm going insane. Maybe I am? I remembered kissing Tara. And then what she said after.

"_Seeing someone else?" She looked up at me._

"_Sorta, I guess." I shrugged._

"_Me too!" She grinned up at me._

"_Think of it as a….thank you kiss." _

Inside, I was kicking myself. I'm an arse, it's official. You what a badge or something? Oh, it's written on my forehead? Ok then.

I wonder how Max was going? If she was kicking herself too. I doubt it seriously. I thought of something else to take my mind of everything.

Arriving in Australia, Max want- fighting the Easers when we first got there and Max- possibly finding my Mother and Max was here-Ahhhh! I was going to kill myself trying not to think of Max! She was _everywhere_! Everything came back to her! Everything! Ok, fine then. I'll think of Max. You happy?

I thought up things the flock could be doing as I walked, paying no attention to the landscape around me. It wouldn't help anyhow.

It wasn't until about 4 or 5 days later that I realized where I was actually going. It scared me a bit, when I finally figured it out. Why the heck was I going there? Trust me, I don't know. Really, I don't. I was just walking, following my senses.

Then it sorta hit me. I was like 'holy crap!' I know it's stupid of me to be going back there, but hey, where else am I supposed to go? I've got now where. I'm hopeless and familyless, which is sorta the same thing. Fang, the big softy. Yeah that's me. Drowning in it's own self-pity.

Sound familiar Fang? Gee, I wonder why?

I was going home.

I stopped mid-step and back-pedaled fast. I thought I had just seen Angel hiding in the bushes. Maybe I had? Who knew? Again I tried to think of something else. I wonder when my birthday is? What's the date? Or the time even. _Metal Note to Self: Buy a watch and a calendar next time I'm in town._ When would _that_ be?

Soon enough, maybe like 3 hours later, I walked into a small shop and bought food, a watch and a calendar, just as I had promised myself.

The girl serving me was a little older then I am and was talking to me, trying to find out my name. I ignored her, completely uninterested. I walked out of the store, feeling miserable.

"Hey, emo! Yeah, you!" I turned to find a group of 4 boys walking towards me. Trouble. I shoved the gear into my pack and looked up.

What the heck was an emo anyway? These guys didn't look like the type to ask. _Stay away from trouble Fang. You don't need this._ Yeah, that was true. But at the same time I was sorta looking out for a fight to calm me down.

"You! Give us ya money now!"

"Yeah right buddy. Dream on." I stood my ground, even though it was possibly theirs. They didn't think I'd retaliate. No one _did_.

"What ya say? Did ya just say 'no?'"

"Maybe. What's it to you?" The 'leader' snarled at me through rotten teeth. Wow, he needed a good brushing of his teeth. Or stumps.

"Hand it over now, or we'll freaking beat it out of you." Oh will he now? _Careful Fang. _Nah.

"You wanna try?" This was the excuse he was clearly looking for. Oh well, to bad.

Just completely ignore the Voice in your head. Why not?

The big guy swung at me, which I dodged. A few people had stopped to watch. It would appear that not everyone back answered to this gang. Well, they haven't meet Fang yet have they?

I threw a roadhouse kick his way, sending him flat on his arse. I almost laughed at the stupid look on his face. Clearly didn't spend a lot of time down there eh? I punched the second guy, once in the stomach then punch his jaw.

I kicked his legs out from under him. He hit the first guy with a thud, just a he was stating to get up. The third guy came for me fast but I clapped my hands over his ears. He yelped and covered his head with his chubby hands. I sent a stomach-high kick his way, watched him double over. I kicked him sideways into the fourth guy who was coming for me. I swung a house kick in to his chest, pushed him 'round, and knocked him to the ground. I kicked his nose and heard it break for good measure.

The second guy sprung up and grabbed him from behind. Shit! He held my arms as the first guy punch me again and again in my stomach and face. I suddenly swung the second guy around, causing the first guy to knock him out cold. It wouldn't have had the same effect on me, but it would have hurt. I slammed the first guy's head and the fourth guys head together.

Then I straighten my shirt, stretched and walked off, leaving the gang in a pitiful heap of the concrete. I felt a bit better after that. The small crowd watched me go, in both awe and fear. I didn't look at anyone as I left.

I woke with a start to find a small dog leaning over me. Ahh, slobber, yuk. I wiped my face with a sleeve. Which recked by the way.

_Note to self: Find new clothes._ Where? A local pub? Yeah right. They'd kick me out before I could say 'boo.'


	19. Going Home, Where ever that is

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 20: Home**

We were landing in an hour and I was watching out the window, twitchy as hell. What if the Whitecoats from here are waiting for me? What if Anne Walker tipped them off? What if the flock were there waiting? What if Jeb was here? Would they try anything in such a public place? Did I even trust Mrs. Walker? God, the suspense was killing me!

"We will be landing shortly. Please insure that all trays are up and your seatbelts and done up. Thank you for flying with QANTAS. The crew hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you." I did up my seatbelt and grabbed my backpack, ready to make a run for it.

Actually I wasn't because my shoulder was killing me, my leg was killing me and my legs had pins and needles. I don't know how that works, don't ask me.

Standing inside the airport was kinda creepy, I'll give you that. People everywhere, pressing up against you. It's enough to drive you insane. Up the walls. It'd possibly be safer up the walls. There were no Whitecoats or anything waiting for me, so I got a taxi to the mall.

There was a bit of bush land round there that I could use to hang low for a while until I figured out what to do.

It was mid-afternoon as it wasn't as hot as Australia. The sun was out and all that: It just wasn't as hot. I compared the weather in my head for something to do. Then I remembered the promise I'd made to myself in a cargo plane.

"Shit Fang! You're a idiot you know that? Now look what you've done! It's too late now." I kicked something -a branch- and felt the familiar pain in my toe. I was actually _regretting _this? It was _my_ idea! Maybe I _was _running. But not from Max, from…the flock? I

astound me with my stupidity sometimes. I kicked something again with my other foot, sending pain rocketing up my leg. Oops, I'd forgotten 'bout the bullet wound on my leg. Damn. I was going to have to patch them up. I was going to have to patch everything up. Max, Tara, Jazz, the flock. I'd hurt them all. Max, or the voice, whoever it was, was right. I only saw my own problems. What a selfish bustard I am! Oh God, no wonder Max hated me! _I _hated me! I can't believe it! I'm so selfish!

_Bingo! Congratulations, you've finally figured it out! _

Thank you _very_ much.

_No worries._ Get out of my head.

I sat down on the ground and rubbed my head. Why was everything so complicated? Ok, I know. Hopefully it'll work. I feel _really_ stupid. This isn't going to work. Ok, ok. There goes nothing.

_Angel? If you're here, listen to me ok? I'm sorry. Really, I am. I know I hurt Max. I know I hurt the flock. It's cool if you can't forgive me, I'm not ready to forgive myself. Wow, this is weird. Um, tell Max, I'm sorry please? _

_Ages ago a voice told me I was selfish. I didn't believe it at first but now I guess I've woken up to myself. Make sense? I'm home Angel. I came home, because I'm a coward. _

I put my head in my heads. _You guys were right all along. I'm so sorry Angel. You've got no idea how much this…what the hells wrong with me?_

_How are you all? I hope your ok. Oh God am I sorry Angel. I screwed up big time. And I'm suffering for it. I screwed up _big_. Arizona's not as warm as Australia. It's a nice change I guess. I've had no problems with the School or anything. How 'bout you? _

_Jeez, Angel I miss you guys. I keep turning around thinking the flocks behind me. I wake up alone every night. I've never felt more lost and alone. It's stupid, I now. But stupid is my middle name. Please Angel, come home._

wow, that was really uncomfortable. I can't believe I just did that.

_You did what you needed to do Fang. You told the truth. I'm sure the flock would forgive you. Angel is a very strong girl. She's get it. _Get. Out. Of. My. Head! This that really that hard to understand? Why do you keep coming back! Why me!

I stood up and flew into the tallest tree. I could see the highway from here with my raptor vision. I watched a car speed down the road, almost hitting a stray dog. I looked down to the ground. There was a small mouse thing walking around, sniffing everything.

I fell asleep in the tree, not even bothering with food.

I woke to the sound of piercing birdcalls high above me. I looked around, checking m surrounds. It was pure habit, protecting the flock and all that. Now it was only my arse to save. Would I bother?

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and jumped off the branch, opening my wings at the last minute. The wind in my face felt good, waking me up a little. I took my backpack off and pulled out some food, leaving some behind for the critters.

That's how kind I am.

I flew to the vets house and knocked on her door. Max's mum opened it and gasped. The last time she had seen me I was blending in, so she couldn't actually see me. I sighed, remembering it. I had broken my leg and had left with crutches. Now I came back, needing them.

"Fang! Are you alright? You look horrible, what happen! Please, come in." I nodded and sat as she pulled out a chair for me.

"I was…taken in Australia. They have another School there. I was…hurt." I whispered 'hurt,' praying she didn't hear it. She did.

"Hurt! How!" I took off my shirt and rolled up the leg of my jeans so she could see the bullet

wounds. Or gaps. Or holes. Whatever you what, take your pick.

"Oh my God!" I looked around. Normally the girl, Ella, would be here by now.

"Where's Ella?"

"She's gone to a friends house. I'm going to call her back though, I need her help. You stay here." As if was going to fly again. I shouldn't have flow here because of my wing. I heard the vet talking on the phone.

Suddenly I remembered the last time the flock split. Max had asked me to come back because something was wrong in Germany. Now I was _begging _her to come back because I'm a wuss. What the hell is _wrong_ with me?

"Dr. Martinez, have you heard from Max?" I tried for casual. I got worried about what the answer would be.

"Why? Are you still friends? What happened to my daughter?" How was I going to explain this?

"And yes, I have talked to her. She rand up about yesterday days ago." I sat up.

"Where was she?" Dr. Martinez raised an eyebrow at me. Oh great.

"She's coming home Fang. You didn't know? Didn't she tell you? Said something about Angel." The vet shrugged. "Anyway, lets go to my clinic. Ok?" I was frozen in place. I blinked at her.

"Coming home?" My voice was thick. We walked to her car.

"What's going on?" I began to tell her, leaving out things that she didn't need to know.

Have a guess.

Angel had told Max? Angel had _actually_ picked up my little thought/spaz thing?

Wow, that was cool. And scary. How much else had she heard? Or was it only because I sent it out to _her_? Ether way, the flock was coming home. I felt a surge of happiness.

But that stopped when realized Max would be with them. My smile fell ten stories.

What was I going to say? I'm way not good with words. Noticed by now? Maybe she'll do all the talking?

I gulped. This was _not_ going to be pretty.


	20. Home

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 20: Home**

We were landing in an hour and I was watching out the window, twitchy as hell. What if the Whitecoats from here are waiting for me? What if Anne Walker tipped them off? What if the flock were there waiting? What if Jeb was here? Would they try anything in such a public place? Did I even trust Mrs. Walker? God, the suspense was killing me!

"We will be landing shortly. Please insure that all trays are up and your seatbelts and done up. Thank you for flying with QANTAS. The crew hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you." I did up my seatbelt and grabbed my backpack, ready to make a run for it.

Actually I wasn't because my shoulder was killing me, my leg was killing me and my legs had pins and needles. I don't know how that works, don't ask me.

Standing inside the airport was kinda creepy, I'll give you that. People everywhere, pressing up against you. It's enough to drive you insane. Up the walls. It'd possibly be safer up the walls. There were no Whitecoats or anything waiting for me, so I got a taxi to the mall.

There was a bit of bush land round there that I could use to hang low for a while until I figured out what to do.

It was mid-afternoon as it wasn't as hot as Australia. The sun was out and all that: It just wasn't as hot. I compared the weather in my head for something to do. Then I remembered the promise I'd made to myself in a cargo plane.

"Shit Fang! You're a idiot you know that? Now look what you've done! It's too late now." I kicked something -a branch- and felt the familiar pain in my toe. I was actually _regretting _this? It was _my_ idea! Maybe I _was _running. But not from Max, from…the flock? I

astound me with my stupidity sometimes. I kicked something again with my other foot, sending pain rocketing up my leg. Oops, I'd forgotten 'bout the bullet wound on my leg. Damn. I was going to have to patch them up. I was going to have to patch everything up. Max, Tara, Jazz, the flock. I'd hurt them all. Max, or the voice, whoever it was, was right. I only saw my own problems. What a selfish bustard I am! Oh God, no wonder Max hated me! _I _hated me! I can't believe it! I'm so selfish!

_Bingo! Congratulations, you've finally figured it out! _

Thank you _very_ much.

_No worries._ Get out of my head.

I sat down on the ground and rubbed my head. Why was everything so complicated? Ok, I know. Hopefully it'll work. I feel _really_ stupid. This isn't going to work. Ok, ok. There goes nothing.

_Angel? If you're here, listen to me ok? I'm sorry. Really, I am. I know I hurt Max. I know I hurt the flock. It's cool if you can't forgive me, I'm not ready to forgive myself. Wow, this is weird. Um, tell Max, I'm sorry please? _

_Ages ago a voice told me I was selfish. I didn't believe it at first but now I guess I've woken up to myself. Make sense? I'm home Angel. I came home, because I'm a coward. _

I put my head in my heads. _You guys were right all along. I'm so sorry Angel. You've got no idea how much this…what the hells wrong with me?_

_How are you all? I hope your ok. Oh God am I sorry Angel. I screwed up big time. And I'm suffering for it. I screwed up _big_. Arizona's not as warm as Australia. It's a nice change I guess. I've had no problems with the School or anything. How 'bout you? _

_Jeez, Angel I miss you guys. I keep turning around thinking the flocks behind me. I wake up alone every night. I've never felt more lost and alone. It's stupid, I now. But stupid is my middle name. Please Angel, come home._

wow, that was really uncomfortable. I can't believe I just did that.

_You did what you needed to do Fang. You told the truth. I'm sure the flock would forgive you. Angel is a very strong girl. She's get it. _Get. Out. Of. My. Head! This that really that hard to understand? Why do you keep coming back! Why me!

I stood up and flew into the tallest tree. I could see the highway from here with my raptor vision. I watched a car speed down the road, almost hitting a stray dog. I looked down to the ground. There was a small mouse thing walking around, sniffing everything.

I fell asleep in the tree, not even bothering with food.

I woke to the sound of piercing birdcalls high above me. I looked around, checking m surrounds. It was pure habit, protecting the flock and all that. Now it was only my arse to save. Would I bother?

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and jumped off the branch, opening my wings at the last minute. The wind in my face felt good, waking me up a little. I took my backpack off and pulled out some food, leaving some behind for the critters.

That's how kind I am.

I flew to the vets house and knocked on her door. Max's mum opened it and gasped. The last time she had seen me I was blending in, so she couldn't actually see me. I sighed, remembering it. I had broken my leg and had left with crutches. Now I came back, needing them.

"Fang! Are you alright? You look horrible, what happen! Please, come in." I nodded and sat as she pulled out a chair for me.

"I was…taken in Australia. They have another School there. I was…hurt." I whispered 'hurt,' praying she didn't hear it. She did.

"Hurt! How!" I took off my shirt and rolled up the leg of my jeans so she could see the bullet

wounds. Or gaps. Or holes. Whatever you what, take your pick.

"Oh my God!" I looked around. Normally the girl, Ella, would be here by now.

"Where's Ella?"

"She's gone to a friends house. I'm going to call her back though, I need her help. You stay here." As if was going to fly again. I shouldn't have flow here because of my wing. I heard the vet talking on the phone.

Suddenly I remembered the last time the flock split. Max had asked me to come back because something was wrong in Germany. Now I was _begging _her to come back because I'm a wuss. What the hell is _wrong_ with me?

"Dr. Martinez, have you heard from Max?" I tried for casual. I got worried about what the answer would be.

"Why? Are you still friends? What happened to my daughter?" How was I going to explain this?

"And yes, I have talked to her. She rand up about yesterday days ago." I sat up.

"Where was she?" Dr. Martinez raised an eyebrow at me. Oh great.

"She's coming home Fang. You didn't know? Didn't she tell you? Said something about Angel." The vet shrugged. "Anyway, lets go to my clinic. Ok?" I was frozen in place. I blinked at her.

"Coming home?" My voice was thick. We walked to her car.

"What's going on?" I began to tell her, leaving out things that she didn't need to know.

Have a guess.

Angel had told Max? Angel had _actually_ picked up my little thought/spaz thing?

Wow, that was cool. And scary. How much else had she heard? Or was it only because I sent it out to _her_? Ether way, the flock was coming home. I felt a surge of happiness.

But that stopped when realized Max would be with them. My smile fell ten stories.

What was I going to say? I'm way not good with words. Noticed by now? Maybe she'll do all the talking?

I gulped. This was _not_ going to be pretty.


	21. And why Should I?

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 21: And Why Should I?**

"So, Max told me her version. She's pretty shaken up. You really hurt her. She's not going to forgive you in the _near_ future. So, she says you came on to her?" I nodded, groaning to myself.

This was _so not _going to fun.

"But she said she likes you." I looked up Dr. Martinez.

"Can you please not go the details? Please?" She nodded, looking as Ella walked into the clinic.

"Fang! Where's Max?" I groaned again and Ella feel quite with a look from her mum. Good call.

"She's not there yet sweetie." Yet? What did the vet know that I didn't? I frowned at her, which she ignored.

_Fang? Fang hold on tight, we're coming. Be careful ok? We love you Fang, please don't do anything Fang-ish. We'll meet you at the clinic we're on our way now._

Angel? Angel was in my head! Angel. Fang-ish? Huh? What did she think I was going to do?

_Are you in danger? Please say no Fang. _No, I'm not. I'm fine. I'm at the clinic.

_Oh thank goodness! Stay with Dr. Martinez, we'll come to you. See ya soon Fang. _Bye. Have fun. I bet Max is in a great mood.

_She is. Secretly, she pleased you asked us to come back. She's putting on a show, but it means nothing. _Really? I thought it was going to be really bad.

_It will be. It'll be very uncomfortable. She doesn't know what to think. And nether do you. _Thanks for that, I know.

"Fang, are you hungry? I'll make some choc-chip cookies if you want." How could I resist? Homemade, fresh from the oven, choc-chip cookies.

"Uh, that would be good thanks. If you don't mind." She shook her head muttering 'silly boy' as she left the room. I heard her tell Ella she was going home for a few and Ella was to look after me. I heard her tell Ella to say not a word about Max to me. I sighed as Ella entered the room.

"Hi Fang! Are you ok? You look pretty bad." I nodded.

"Yeah," I looked at the clock on the wall, which had stopped. Ella followed my gaze.

"Oh, I'll change that." She took a chair and removed the clock, leaving the room. We both heard her mother's car leave the driveway. Ella came back in and put the clock back on the wall.

"So. What's up with you and Max? It sounded pretty bad. Did she dump you? Or did _you_ dump her?" I glared at Ella.

She frowned. "Sorry, I'm just curious." I sighed, refusing to answer.

"Nudge told me that you guys were close. Is that true? And _how _close?" I closed my eyes, hoping she'd go away. Yep, she was defiantly related to Max.

"Did you kiss her?" I pushed my head into the pillow Dr. Martinez had put on the table for me. This was like pulling teeth.

"Hey! Did you _make out _with her?" I was wrong. It was worse.

"Ella? Please?" I sat up, scaring her. She jumped then laughed nervously.

"What! She's my half-sister and you hurt her! I have a right to know!" I shook my head.

"No you don't! This is between _us_!"

She raised an eyebrow. "So you did make out with her!"

I wanted to hit my head on the table, hard. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Ella, how old are you?"

She frowned. "12, why?"

I laid back down. "Your to young to know ok? Just let it be." I heard her gasp.

"Let it be! You broke her heart! My sister!"

I rolled my eyes. "Half-sister. Don't get so emotional."

"Well someone has to be! And it sure as heck isn't you!" I rolled my eyes again. Yep, defiantly related to Max. No doubt about it.

"Fang, don't hurt her anymore ok?" Ella rose from her chair and left the room as I heard a car door slam. The front door opened minutes later. Dr. Martinez walked into the room, carrying a plastic bag. I moved to help her but she waved me down with her hand.

"Just rest ok Fang?" She saw my face and put two and two together.

"What did Ella say to you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She frowned at me for a minute, deciding if I was telling the truth. Of course I wasn't!

"Ella! Here, now." Oh great. I pushed my head so far in to the pillow I didn't think I'd ever come out again. Good.

"_What _did you say to him? Ella I told you not do say anything! How can I trust you now? You now he means as much as Max to me! They all do! Ella, you hurt him! I don't care if he hurt Max! They're both older enough to deal with it by themselves. They'll sort it out. They don't need you making things worse ok Ella? Now, please stay out of the exam room until I call for you ok?" I heard Ella argue but I'd stopped listening.

_You know he means as much as Max to me! _I did? Wow, this was a little confusing. Let me rephrase that. This was _a lot _confusing. Way too confusing for my brain. This was the part where Max would jump in and say 'what brain?'

Dr. Martinez came back in, angry. She didn't talk as she dapped bentadine on my cuts and grazes, but gently. She bandaged my wrist up then out a gaze pad on my neck, where there was a cut I didn't even know about. She made me talk off my shirt and patched up my shoulder.

"Ok Fang. I'm not going to judge you, or anything but I think I have to know this Ok?" I nodded, wondering what was coming. I searched her face, waiting.

"How close are you and Max? Please, Fang, tell me the truth. I'm her mother." I remembered what she just said, not 20 minutes ago.

I paused, confused. "I really don't know. I…don't….know." She nodded. I _really_ didn't know.

Dr. Martinez looked up at me. "Off and on?" I shrugged, then winced.

"I don't know. I kissed her, she flew away. Then she kissed me, I kissed back. Then I tried to kiss her again and she flew off, wouldn't even talk to me. I don't know what's going on." Dr. Martinez nodded. Oops, way out of my comfort zone. _Way _off the mark. Off the scale.

"Hmm. Like I said, I'm not going to judge you, but I think…you two need to sort it out for yourselves. You don't need Mummy to hold your hand." I nodded, thankful. Did that mean we could drop the awkward subject now? Please?

Then I heard the most wonderful sound in the world. And I'm _so_ going to regret saying this later, but at that moment, it was perfect.

Nudge, talking full boar, like a hot rod down an abandoned road. Dr. Martinez looked up as I slid off the bed, holding the end.

"No, Fang. get back up there now. Don't argue with me. Do you want me to sit down with you and Max and talk?" I was on the table faster then Max could fly.

"When I lay my hands on that boy…" I could almost hear Max's murderous look.

Dr. Martinez waved a hand at me. "Stay here, I'll talk to them first ok?" I nodded, watching her go. Ahh, what was I going to do! I smiled to myself, then it fell off my face like you wouldn't believe. I was in for it now.

The door burst open, Dr. Martinez hurrying behind Max, frowning. "Fang!"

My eyes flew down. I was now _completely _aware that I had no shirt on, and it was cold. I didn't reply, didn't need to. _What am I going to say?_ I raked my brain for something, anything. Nothing came up.

_Don't say anything. let Max get it out first. Just relax. She's not as mad as she lets up to be._ Angel, you're a lifesaver sometimes. Already I felt my heart slow, calming myself down. Just ride out the storm. Ok, cool, I'm ready. Not.

Max walked right up to me, sitting up on the bed. There was fire in her eyes like nothing I've ever seen before. I watched in horror as her hand came up, then down, _hard_, on my cheek. Man, she could slap! The force of it knocked my head sideways. My cheek stung as I watched Max walk out of the room, not looking back. I still heard the slap echoing off the walls, inside my head. Ouch, that hurt.

"Well, that went well." Gazzy smiled up at me. Yeah, and my middle name was Joan of Arc.

_Who?_

_Get out my head Angel. For the sake of both of us._ Angel stepped forwards, Nudge's hand in hers. I looked pointedly at Nudge, who moved to the side of the bed.

'Look Fang, I'm sorry. I really didn't think you had it I you to come home, then ask for Max to take you back. You're stronger, braver then I thought. I'm sorry I underestimated you. Max is glad to have you back, she just has a hard way of showing it. kinda like you, showing emotions. Is that hard to keep a straight face all the time? I tried it once but it wouldn't work. I kept laughing all the time."

Did I mention that I regret saying what I said before? Well I do.

Iggy threw himself onto the bed, with perfect aim. "Hey Fang? Do you think Max will forgive you?" I hadn't thought of that. Great, more thinking. I wasn't too good with that, in case you _hadn't _noticed by now.

"Who would know?" I paused, listing for Max. Sure enough, I heard her in the waiting room with her mum, Dr. Martinez.

"You-" I held up a hand. I could hear Max perfectly, if everyone was quite.

"No, I'm not. Why should I? That bustard-"

"Max! Calm down. He did nothing wrong to you! You're both just unsure where you sand.

That's all. I have no doubt you two are good friends, but you're pulling each others strings. Just relax. if anything happens, let it. Ok?" I could, like, almost hear Max thinking.

"Anything like what?"

"Anything. I don't know, a relationship! how am I going to get this through to you Max! You refuse to listen! If you like him, so be it! If you don't, stop _playing with _the poor guy!"

"He plays with me too! I don't play with him! your meant to be on _my_ side!"

"It defiantly sounds like it Max."

"What did he tell you! He had no right!" I stopped listing, lying back down on the table. I've had enough of this for one life time. Everything Dr. Martinez had told Max sounded so in-depth.

Was she _trying _to make it worse? I give up, I'm going to bed.

I woke in the morning to see a plate of fresh choc-chip cookies and a glass of milk on a small table by my side. Hey, I could get used to this.

Then I spotted the note. It had 'Fang' written on the front, in Max's writing. This was going to be bad. I opened the note slowly, as if it might eat me or something. Who knows, it might.

'I hope you choke'

was written on the small scrap of paper. I frowned to myself, looking around. I had always liked Max's writing, but I'll never tell her that.

There are a lot of things I'll never tell her like- _you like her? We know. _Angel. Get. Out. Of. My. Head. Oh, and tell Max thanks for the lovely 'get well soon' card. I really appreciate it.

_She says that's ok. Then she said go take a long walk off a short cliff. _

Ok, thanks for that Angel. I get the picture.


	22. You agian!

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 22: You Again!**

I eyed the cookies, stomach rumbling. They could be coated in rat poison for all I knew. What the heck, I'll risk it. I took a bite and almost choked, they were so good! Within seconds I'd finished the pate, and downed the milk. I didn't realize I was so hungry. Then the door opened and Max stepped in, closing the door behind her. I tensed, expecting another blow to the face.

Nothing came, and I relaxed a little.

She glared at me. "You're still here."

I nodded. "It seems that way." She continued to glare at me, through her hair. I stared back at her, waiting. She moved to sit on the bed and I moved for her. When she sat, I thought I saw a tear but couldn't make it out. I frowned to myself.

She turned to me, tears running down her face. I was shocked, lost for words. What do I do now? Put my hand on her back like I would normally do? She'd bite it off! I did anyway, and to add even more shock to my name, she leant into me, crying on my stomach like a child.

"Go away!" She sobbed, not looking up. I didn't say anything. That would possibly be best for my health right now.

"I hate you! I hate you! I ha-" She broke down in to tears and sobs again, punching my stomach, but softly, as if she didn't have any energy left. She possibly didn't.

"Max? Are you going to tell me?" She didn't need anymore egging on. She stopped punching, looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I hate you!" I sighed, mostly to myself. What had I done?

"Yes, I know. You've made that clear. Now tell me." She glared up at me, eyes full of anger.

She sighed. "I'm so sorry Fang. I hurt you. You hurt me. We're both screwed." Yep, that just about summed it up.

"No Max, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry." She frowned, wiping her eyes on my shirt, which was on the table with the empty plate.

"Shut up Fang ok? Can we just…sit here? And work it out in our heads? Please?" I nodded to her, pulling her closer. She didn't agree, but she didn't pull away ether.

I agreed. "Sounds good." She nodded into my stomach, holding me as if she was afraid she'd fall if she didn't.

After about 15 minutes I realized she was dead to the world. I smiled to myself. It was probably better that she was asleep. Dr. Martinez came in with a newspaper. She dumped it on her desk and turned to me.

"Is she awake?"

"No. Went out like a light about 10-15 minutes ago. Thank goodness!" Dr. Martinez studied Max's sleeping face. She was still clutching at me, strong as ever. I have a strange feeling she's going to wake up and I'll have holes were her nails have dug into my skin. She stirred softly but stayed asleep.

"She's had a long week. Stressing over you I believe. You must mean a lot to her." I got the subtle hint but ignored it. Dr. Martinez took the empty plate and glass and left the room, locking the door behind her.

I was playing with Max's hair when she woke, and I dropped my hand, embarrassed.

She looked at me. "You again." I sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

I rolled my eyes to myself. "Nice to see you too."

Then she did something that shocked me beyond shock. She leant up and kissed me. I must admit, I was way to scared to kiss back. Maybe it was a trick?

What the heck.

I leant in and kissed her, putting my hand in her hair. She kissed back, sitting up higher. Max put both hands around my neck, pulling me closer. This was to weird to be true. Just half an hour ago she had been hitting me, telling me she hated me. Now she was trying to make out with me! Ahhh, it's so confusing! Was this the same Max I knew, or was it her clone? Ahhh, her clone! But I couldn't pull away. Damn girls. I heard Angel laugh in my head, but I ignored her, putting up mind blocks.

"I still hate you Fang." She stopped kissing me to speak, then kissed me again. My head was spinning with confusion but I leant in again.

"Yeah, I can tell," I whispered in her ear. I kissed her neck, then got a huge fright as she pushed me away. I calmed my heart down enough then looked at her. She was _grinning_. What the! Did I miss something?

"Don't you dare! I still-"

"Max? Are you awake?" Gazzy was standing on the other side of the locked door.

"Yeah. Why?" I knew what was coming as sure as Angel did.

"I'm hungry!" Spot on. One point to me. Max sighed.

"5 more minutes Gazzy? Ask Dr. Martinez to make you something. I'm so tired."

"Ok then." I heard Gazzy leave then looked at Max.

"You're going back to bed?"

"No. I'm finishing this." She pushed me back and hopped on to my lap. What! Ahhh! She started kissing me, hands behind my neck again. My stupid hands flew to her stupid waist like magnets. She knew that I couldn't resist, and she used that against me.

There was a knock at the door again, and Dr. Martinez yelled out to us.

"You two! Lunch is ready, if you want it!" My stomach rumbled in response and Max laughed.

"Fang, don't let me _ever_ leave you again. _Ever._ I miss you too much when we're apart." She grinned shyly up at me, pushing her hair out of her face. She reached up and wiped something of my face.

"Since when do you wear lip-gloss!" I smiled at her, watching her blush.

"Since Nudge made me. Wouldn't shut up. You know how she is." I laughed at her and got up. I thought I saw Max blush, but didn't think any more of it. I winced as I stood up, my leg as bad. I'd never say it out loud though.

We sat at the table, opposite each other.

We ate _everything _on the table.

"Here, let me help you Dr. Martinez." I got up, trying not to limp on my leg. Max got up with me and, ignoring me, took some plates to the sink.

Dr. Martinez saw us come in. "Sorting things out yet?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm trying to make up for it." Max said, not meeting my eyes. I am _so _starting to get bored with this. I just want everything to be back to normal.

"Where are your crutches Fang?" Dr. Martinez raised an eyebrow at me, waiting.

"He thinks they make him feel weak." Angel walked in, placing her cup on the sink. Max washed it, then pasted it to me to dry.

"No-"

"Yeah." Max looked at me. Damn, she knew me too well.

"Oh, right. So you're planning to limp around?" I nodded at Dr. Martinez.

"That was my basic plan." Max smiled.

"You don't make plans. Your Fang." Dr. Martinez laughed.

"Now there's the way to go! I wish I could live like that too. going nowhere, just going. I've always wanted to live like that. And you do it so well Fang!" I shrugged and blushed, looking away. _Note to self: Don't shrug, it hurts. _Angel moved closer to me.

"If your foot or shoulder hurts too much, you can lean on me." Even though she had whispered it, Max had heard. I was lost for words. Wow, that was deep. I don't think anyone's ever said that before to me.

_Really? Wow. poor Fang. But I love you. Max loves you. We all love you. Ok?_

Thanks Ange, was all I could think of. She smiled at me. Then I felt Max put her arms around my waist.

Max whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Fang. I know I hurt you. You didn't hurt me at all. It was _me _that hurt me. I was stupid. I should _never_ have left you. Please forgive me?" I pulled her back and looked her in the eye.

"I forgave you _ages_ ago Max." She smiled to herself and left the kitchen, cleaning up the table.

"So did you have fun while is was gone?" Everyone but Iggy had left the room, and he was neck-high in a game on TV.

"Yeah, it was really fun." She smiled remembering. I must admit, I was a little hurt at that, I don't know why. Quickly I put up mind blocks.

"Who am I kidding! I have fun whenever I'm with you. When you're gone…" Max trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Hey guys, could we go out for lunch tomorrow? Not dinner. dinners boring." Iggy turned around to face the sound of our voices.

"Maybe," Max said, walking towards the stairs. I finished the dishes, then followed her up, heading to my room. I was twitching to get out of here.

There was a knock at the door as I was half way up the stairs.

"I'll get it!" I headed towards the door as Nudge came running down the hall.

"Oh. your getting it."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"I didn't heard, you speck so softly."

"I yelled!"

"That's why I didn't hear." She turned back into her room as I went back down the stairs. I shook my head at her.

I wonder what she meant by 'that's why I didn't hear?'

I yelled it!

_You're not the loudest person in the world Fang. You yelling is like Nudge talking normally. _Why does everyone have to be so sensitive! I reached the door and opened it, thinking it was Dr. Martinez, who had gone out. She never just came in because once she did we almost attacked her.

My eyes widened.

Jeb was standing in the doorway, 3 Easers behind him.

"Fancy making the pet answer the door! Huh!" His guy was _so _dead.

"Is that like making shit do other people's dirty work?" He glared at me, full of hate. See if I care. Jeb waved a hand and the Easers came at me.

"Now, where's my Maximum?" I growled at him, kicking an Easer in the head and watching it drop to the floor. The other two grabbed me. The biggest one, who _was_ big, about 2 foot higher then I was, held my arms behind my back.

I was screwed.

How the heck had I let my guard down? The other one held a knife to my throat, laughing.

"Well, look who's _helpless _now. You Don't do a very good job of looking after yourself, do you? Bullet holes…Knife slashes….gapping cuts….Headless. Where's Maximum?" Jeb moved forward towards me.

I stayed silent. Jeb nodded and the Easer holding the knife took it away from my throat. I mentally sighed relief.

Then I remembered. _Angel, run. Get the flock and get out of here. I'll catch up with you ok? Go to Lake Mead or somewhere. Don't come downstairs. _I hope she listens every now and then.

The Easer holding the knife laughed then brought it down on my thigh.

"Hey! You lump of crap!" He growled at me. Jeb shook his head and knife came back up to my throat. Great.

'Now, where's Maximum, or I'll kill you now. You mean nothing to me. you have no skills. It's Angel and Maximum I want." as if I was going to tell him. I hope Angel got my message.

Then the flock appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Fang!" Nudge said, stating the obvious. The flock came down the stairs, carefully. Max saw the knife at my throat.

"Oh no you don't. I'm the only one that can threaten him! Let him go now, what do you want?" Max moved forwards, towards Jeb. Jeb took a step backwards to towards me.


	23. Don't say anything!

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 23: Don't Say Anything!**

"Maximum, I only want you and Angel. Is that really so hard darling?" he careless Max's face with his hand. Max slapped him, harder then she did me. I was glad.

I kicked at the Easer holding the knife. And was rewarded with a slash to the leg. The same one with the drainage hole in it. I collapsed to the ground, unable to stand. Shit, this wasn't going the way I had hoped.

"Fang!" Max ran to my side, only to be grabbed by Jeb.

"Thank you." he turned to leave. I swung my leg around with all my energy, knocking Jeb on the floor. I heard his arm break. The Easer that was holding me up, pushed me up, off the floor.

Then he dropped me, picking me back up again. Angel screamed at him. The short one held the knife to my throat, laughing again.

"I'm so sorry to rain on your little party, but Maximum and I have our own to get to. Now, we're leaving." Jeb turned and walked towards the door, which was open with 2 Easers guarding it. They were leaning against the doorframe, watching. A black, muddy Humvee was parked outside.

Which was what Jeb and Max were heading for. I had to stop them. I wasn't going to let Jeb walk away with Max, as if the world wouldn't crash around me when she was gone. Well guess what? It would.

"_You're_ not going anywhere." Jeb turned, seeming startled.

"Excuse me?" Jeb blinked, taking the other end of a now scowling Max's handcuffs. Max squirmed in his cold grip.

"You're not going anywhere. Max stays." Jeb saw the fire in my eyes. He knew I was for real. And I _was._ Max wasn't going out that door unless I, and the rest of the flock, were with her. She smiled at me, pleased I was standing up for her. I think she had lost energy to fight. I certainly haven't.

"That's where your wrong. You see, Maximum is coming with me, back to the School. You are going to be exterminated. Maximum is going to get some nice upgrades. So _if _you _do _escape, she'll hunt you down. And kill you."

I grimaced. That wouldn't happen if I was around. And seeing as I _was _around, Jeb didn't have a chance in h-e-double-toothbrushes of getting his hands on her. She was _mine_. And I was

going to make sure _he _knew it.

I lunged at Jeb, the flock following my lead. In seconds we were all fighting. Max was killing Easers by the second. She had more energy then she let us think. Maybe that was her idea? I saw her grin at me, and smiled back. I hit an Easer over the head for her.

"Thank you kind sir."

"Not a problem ma'ma." I winked at her and she blushed a deep red.

"Fang! Help! Agh!" I turned to see Jeb hit Iggy over the head with a heavy chair leg. I came up behind Jeb and returned the favour.

With the rest of the chair.

Nudge's voice filled the air, over the fight. "Whoo! Go Angel!" Max and I turned to see Angel kicking the rubbish out of a pair of short Easers. Max came up behind one and clapped her cupped palms over it's ears.

Gazzy caught my attention. "Hey, guys! Watch this!" He used his unfortunate gift on a group of Easers.

"Wow! That smells _awesome _Gazzy! Did it knock them out?" Iggy spun round to face Gazzy.

"You bet it did!" Gazzy looked at the pile of 4 or 5 Easers on the floor.

"Oh man. You have some _serious _issues to work through." I said, reaching around her to hit an Easer coming up behind Max.

"Tell me about! You didn't have to change his _nappy_." I winced, feeling sorry for Max. She did have to look after the flock when they were kids.

"That wouldn't be fun _at all._" Max shook her head, throwing something over my head at an Easer.

"Speaking of fun." Max spun around and planted a road-house kick on another Easer's chest, flinging it into another. "This is right up here on my list. Like, number _one_. You enjoying it as much as me? I know they are." Max nodded to the flock, kicking arse.

I grinned. "Hell yeah! I mean, forget birthdays, Christmas and prom, I want to do this every _year_." Max nodded.

"Max, what's prom?" Nudge came up next to us.

"A dance for the end of the school year." Max said, looking at me.

"How did Fang know?" Max shrugged.

"Yeah, how _did _you know?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Lisa talking about it when we went to school. She was going to invite me." I made a face, openly showing my disgust. "I was going to go with you, but thank God we got out of there before that could happen." I saw Max blush again. She hit an Easer then yelled over to me, over the noise of the fight. We were wining so far.

"Oh really? You didn't tell me that. Sam invited me, but I wasn't going anyway."

"Wow, he got in early. 6 weeks!"

"I think he knew they was something going on, you know…between us?"

I nodded. I knew what she meant. Then Lisa had to come along…

I changed the subject.

"Um, Easer to your left, hard." I yelled out to Iggy, who swung hard and fast, knocking an Easer flat. Three cheers for the blind guy.

"Hey Fang? Why don't we go up? Like, through the roof? We'd get away, at least." I looked at Nudge, who was peering at the ceiling with interest. I looked at Max, who had a fire in her eyes.

"Ok then. Maybe?" Max thinking, talking out loud. I hit an Easer with a table leg as he snuck up behind her.

"Come on Max, hurry up." I was getting impatient. Couldn't you tell?

"I am! We could-oh no. Ugg…Maybe?" This was getting too much. I glanced at Jeb who was lying on the floor, out cold.

I walked over with the table leg.

"_This_ is for Max." I hit him once. "This is for the flock." I hit him a second time, his body moving with the impact. "This is for leaving us to die." I hit him again. "This is for hurting them." And again. "This is for being a bastard." I hit his shoulder and he groaned, moving slightly. "And _this_ is for everything-" I hit him _again_. "-You did to-" And again. "-us." I whacked him over the head. And looked up to see the flock staring at me.

"Go Fang! Bird kids rule!" Gazzy smiled, jumping on an Easer's body.

I punched the air. "Let's roll! U and A!" I saw Max's face. She laughed, then frowned, opening her mouth. Gazzy and Angel were already in the air, as more Easer's poured in. I grabbed Max by the waist and tapped Iggy twice. He unfurled his wings.

I shot up, smashing through the roof. Max was showered in crap from the roof. Boy was I was going to get it later.

"Wahoo!" Gazzy yelled, twisting in flight. There were a bunch of angry Easers and Whitecoats yelling and cursing. We had escaped them…._again_!

"Hey Fang, what gave you that idea? To do that?" Iggy turned towards the sound of my wings.

"Wait, where's Max? Did they get her?" Panic rose in Iggy's voice.

"I gave him the idea! It was me! All Nudge! Whoo! And Fang's carrying Max, bride style. Whatever, I saved the day! Yay Nudge. Go me!" We all laughed and Max moved closer into my stomach, getting out of the wind, which was starting to pick up.

Iggy raised his eyebrows at me.

"Not a word." I said, sternly. Everyone laughed again.

We landed about 3 or 4 hours later, in shade by a lake. I had stopped carrying Max once my shoulder had become too sore.

"Are you sure your ok? Or will I have to carry you?" Max threw me a flirty grin. I blushed, looking away.

"No, I'm fine. You however, _you _need to lay off the Beenie Weenies." She laughed and pulled out a can of ravioli. She threw it to me over my shoulder and I caught it in one hand.

"Smartarse" Gazzy muttered to me, grinning cheekily.

"Don't let Max hear you say that!" I looked up to see Max glaring over me. I busied myself by opening my ravioli.

"Nice is it? Please, eat 'round the arsenic." I chuckled at her, being rewarded with a smack over the head. I stretched out my sore leg's and wings, letting the sun warm them. The cuts had already heals, leaving pink scars. And rips on my jeans.

"So, now what? I mean, we've had our fun-" I put my hand over Nudge's mouth. Angel laughed, watching Nudge's face.

"Hey! I-" I tighten my grip and then relaxed when she fell silent. She jokingly

glared at me over her 'plate' of Twinkies.

"Well, well. Look who's tired." Max nodded over to Gazzy, who had fallen asleep sitting up, his plate of food still in his hands. I laughed, reached over and took a cookie off his plate.

"Fang! Bad!" Max slapped my hand and held up a finger. Gazzy didn't stir. Iggy took his chance and with perfect aim, scooped up the second cookie.

"What's the time? We should buy a watch. And a calendar." Nudge looked around. Then I remembered I'd bought those things. I pulled my backpack closer and pulled out the watch.

"It's 6 o'clock." I held up the watch so Max could see.

"I'll wear it. You're a bit _too_ accident prone."

"And you're not!"

Max laughed. "Not _as _much as you!" I frowned at her. She laughed again.

"It's…um…Tuesday….the…9th….of…..October. Hey, it's almost your birthday Iggy." Iggy smiled.

"Oh, what are you going to get me? Wait let me guess! Oh, I know! My very own Easer!

"That's it, isn't it!" Max laughed at Iggy, clapping her hands.

"Damn, you got it!" Iggy laughed.

"Max? Can we go to sleep? I'm _so _tired." Max nodded at Nudge and stretched out next out me, her head only a few inches from mine. She smiled at me, then yawned.

"I'll take first watch ok?" She shook her head, pulling her shirt down more.

"I'm not-" she yawned again. "-tired. I swear!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and mine name is Mary Poppens." Nudge sat up right as Max laughed.

"Who's that?"

"No one. Go to sleep." Nudge lay back down and Max rolled her eyes.

We all woke in the morning to find Iggy cooking eggs over a small fire. I looked around then scratched my stomach. Something had been tickling my stomach all night…

I scratched something that wasn't my stomach. Or _anything_ of _mine_. I looked down, startled. I found Max staring up at me, frowning.

"Agh!" I jumped backwards, kicking her in the head. Oops. I had scratched her forehead.

"Oh, sorry. You gave me a fright!" I laughed at her face. She smiled back at me.

Then I recovered. "What the heck were you _doing_?"

"I was lying on a rock all night. Then I realized that I could use you….so I did." She smiled at me cheekily as I saw Iggy smile behind her. Max's pretty brown hair, sticking out, framed her face.

She frowned. "What?" I didn't realize I'd been staring at her, smiling slightly.

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking away quickly. Max frowned again.

"What! Something's up!"

"Nothing! Ok? Your brekkies ready." Max turned as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Fang, yours is too." Iggy was chuckling as he said it, I wonder why? Nudge stirred and Gazzy sat up, almost still asleep.

"Have a good sleep Gazzy?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He frowned, confused.

"Yeah, why?" He frowned at Max, who smiled.

I looked at him. "You feel asleep sitting up. Was it comfortable?" Gazzy frowned, trying to remember.

"No, my back aches." We all laughed, waking Nudge and Angel.


	24. Uncomfortably Stuck

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 24: Uncomfortably Stuck**

After breakfast, Max offered to take us all down to the lake near by.

"I'll stay, I don't feel like walking. I've had enough of that," I said, rolling my sore shoulder. Max frowned, obviously unhappy with my choice.

Iggy nodded. "yeah, I'll stay to. I don't what to go for a stupid walk." He grinned at Max.

"Whatever, suit yourselves. See ya in s few."

Iggy waited until Max was outta hear shot, and, just as I _knew _he would, he pounced on me.

"So, Fang the emotionless crushing on Max the Incredible. Quite a match eh?" He laughed, sitting down next to me.

"It's so obvious Fang, to me anyway. Nudge and that don't know."

"Know what Iggy? What are you taking about?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. He knew too. He just laughed at me, and I was glad he couldn't see my face.

"Come Fang. Why don't you just make a move? Come on! Ask her! I'll only laugh, I swear! Please! I can't _stand _it any more! You two are really annoying me! You both like each other, your just ignoring it! It's _so _annoying! Come on!" I punched Iggy shoulder, blushing.

"Oh, come off it! You love it!" I punched him harder.

"Whatever Mr. Sensitive. I don't see you crushing on anyone….you jealous huh?"

"So you admit it!" Oops.

"No! Oh, I hear Angel's available."

"That's just cruel. Just sick! You however, admitted it! Finally!"

"Keep your voice down Ig!" I glanced around nervously.

"What, scared of the truth are we?"

"No! Just shhh!" He laughed at me.

"Iggy! Please!" I was _begging _him. Me. Begging Him. Jeez.

"Wow, you _really_ don't want her to know do you?" I shook my head.

"No! Finally he _gets _it!" I sighed just as I heard Max and the rest of the flock walking back.

"Shhh! Or else! I swear-I _will so kill you._" Iggy laughed again just as Max walked into the clearing.

"What's so funny. Gunna share the joke?" Max raised an eyebrow at us.

"No, he's not. It wasn't funny." I was grumpy now, and it showed. Max frowned.

"Oh, why not Fang?" I hit me again, then got up, flexing my leg. Making sure it was still there.

"hmm…Fang? Can I talk you please?" I froze. Oh sugar. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Iggy laughed hard, hitting the ground with his fists. Tears were running down his face.

Oh no.

"What!" Max's hand's flew to her hips.

"Fang? Come with me." I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't breath. Oh no.

I peeled my feet off the ground and managed to put on in front of the other.

"What's going on?" Max said, hand's still on her hips, in her 'I'm not messing' voice. Jeez, I hated it when she did that.

"N-Nothing. Why?" Max frowned.

"You've been acting weird ever since we left the house. Did I say something? Did I do something to upset you? 'Cos I don't want you to leave again. I couldn't go through _that_ again. Nether could _you_." She studied my face, watching me intently. That was my job. I stared back at her.

"No, it's just that…um. I'm not acting weird!" Was I? I didn't notice. That was sarcasm, by the way.

"Yes, you are. And I'm stuck as to why. Please, go ahead. Explain." She stood back, waiting. Agh, great.

"I….I….I" I gave up after the third fail attempt.

Max frowned. "Fang, are you alright? You _never _stutter."

There was no way I could say this, explain it. So I did the next best thing. I put my hands on her hips, pulled her close to me, one hand in her hair, against her head. I kissed her before she realized what was happening. I pulled her in tighter, feeling her arms creep up to take their place around my neck.

She pulled away, but kept her hands stationary.

"What?" She whispered it, looking me in the eye. "Fang, what are you trying to say?" Was she _really _going to make me say it. Was she?

Yes, she was.

"I…I like you Max." Wow, that was lame. So I kissed her again, to make up for it. It felt like years before she pulled away again.

"Like, how much?" She sounded nervous.

"Um, heaps?" I wasn't _any_ good at this. She laughed, pulling my hair between her soft fingers.

"I like you too Fang. Heaps! No, seriously, I do. I….I think I love you." I froze as she kissed me, not paying any attention. WHAT!

Did she just say…did she…Agh!

I don't know what to do. Laugh? Cry? Say it…b…agh!

What do I do? Help! Somebody? _Anybody? _

"I….do too," was all I could say between frozen lips, which were currently busy, thanks to Max.

She laughed at me. She _actually laughed at me. _Oh jeez.

"I know Fang. I know."


	25. The Biggest Mistake

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 25: The Biggest Mistake**

"WOW! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ha! I'm sorry!" She ran towards the flock. Max didn't pull away, she just laughed.

"Fang, you move, I'll kill you." Good enough excuse for me. So I stayed.

We sat down, leaning against an old log.

Max held my hand, and I played with lose strands of her hair.

"Do you think this could work?" Max asked shyly, avoiding my eyes.

"Maybe. I don't think…I'd be able to do this on my own anyway."

Max nodded. "Not with out _you_." She smiled to herself, resting.

"Oh, hows your leg!" I rolled my eyes, pulling a leave out of her hair.

"Don't Max. It's fine ok?" She frowned.

"So you _really _think this could work? Us?" I nodded at her question as I got up to head back to the camp.

I woke the next morning to find I was the only one _not _awake.

"Are you going to get up and join the rest of human race or a you going to lie there like the sloth you are?" Max was eating cereal out of the box, with her hands and no milk. How lady-like. Angel giggled.

"I'm beginning to lean towards the second one. Since apparently everyone else 'round there is a sloth as well."

Max hit me with her pack. "Why miss out?"

"Ok guys we leave today. I think it would be nice to go to DC. How 'bout it?" Max looked round at the flock, would nodded.

"Yeah ok. That would be cool."

I nodded. "Yeah." Max rolled her eyes at my one word answer. It was _what _time in the morning?

"It's 7" Angel said. I winced. Not as early as I hoped.

"Yeah, we'll go there. So then the Easers and the Whitecoats and Jeb won't find us!"

"Don't they _anyway_ Nudge?" Iggy finished his Beenie Weenies and stretched.

"Jebs dead." Gazzy pushed his empty plate away from him. "Can I have some more." Just like that.

"What? How can you be sure?" Max eyed him, confused.

"Fang killed him. I heard a Whitecoat say it after they checked his pulse. They were serious."

5 pairs of startled eyes feel on me. Oh oh.

"I didn't know that. I wasn't meant to kill him." I tired keeping calm, inside I was confused as heck.

"You kill Jeb," Angel said again, frowning.

"Our father."

"But he betrayed us remember? His not our father." Nudge hugged Angel.

When she put it like that- Jeb being our father- that was too much to comprend.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't think-" Angel put her hand over my mouth, glaring at me. Was she really angry at me?

"No. I don't want to know. He wasn't worthy to be call _our_ father anyway. He was Max's though. And Ari's. Remember?" I heard Max breath in with shock.

Oh jeez, I'd forgotten. Oh shit.

I'd killed Max's father.

I pulled her closer to me, hugging her.

I whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry Max. I screwed up big time. I'm so sorry." Max shook

her head at me.

"When I was little and Jeb was talking care of us, I wanted him to be my father. Now that he is…or was…I'm not so sure I want to accept that. He hurt the flock, badly. You had every reason to do what you did, even if you didn't know about it. I'm not angry about it at all. He was a liar, a cheat, a two-faced, backstabbing, betraying, hypocritical, ba-"

"We got it Max," Iggy said, holding up two hands in surrender.

"So no, you shouldn't be sorry. I'm only sorry you didn't do it along time ago. He would have only ended up killing us anyway." Max, finished her speech, got up and started putting things back into the respective backpacks. The whole flock, but Max, was watching me. I sighed.

"AGH!"

Gazzy started to speak. "Fang-" I fell backwards, almost knocking myself out cold. What a shame _that_ would've been.

No it wouldn't! You'd get hurt!" Oh well Angel. She sat there glaring at me. I got up and went to Max, who was busying herself with something.

"Max?" She didn't reply, she continued what she was doing.

"Max!" I raised my voice a little, but still she continued, ignoring me. I sighed.

"MAX!" I said, raising my voice heaps. The flock's eyes flickered up. I wasn't very often that I raised my voice.

Max turned, startled.

"What!"

"You're ignoring me!" I said softly, coming up to her to hold her.

"No, I was just thinking. Sorry, guess I was thinking _too_ hard." She grinned at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Can you be more, you know, comprehensive?"

"Killing your father," I watched her reaction. She looked down, then sighed.

"Fang, he's not my father. I don't think of him as that, nether should you. Lighten up ok?" She rubbed my stomach then walked back to the flock. I sighed.

Was this going to ever get easy?

Great, I had hurt Max, made her choose between Ari and I, killed her father and but her mother in great danger. I had, like, destroyed the whole family.

Great.

"Fang, you didn't destroy anything. For God's sake! Stop saying and thinking that! Fang you didn't kill anyone I loved. That makes a difference. A _big_ difference. Ok?" She pulled me into her and kiss me, but I couldn't find it in me to kiss her back. She sighed and pulled away.

Then I remembered what Jeb had said to me, just before I'd found my new skill.

"_Uh, persistent isn't he? That'll be your downfall Fang."_

"_Maybe. But I'll be yours." _Wow, who knew?

"Gazzy, put your shoes back on. We're leaving. Take your backs everybody." Max handed everyone our backs then unfurled her wings. She scanned the area one last time, then ran a few steps, jumping into the air. One by one we followed, unfurling our wings.

Once up, I felt better. Who wouldn't? I watched as our campsite became a tiny patch of green amongst the trees.

"Hey Fang, look!" Nudge pointed down and I saw our shadows following us.

"We should race them! Doesn't it look suspicious from down there? I mean birds don't wear _sneakers_, even the real big ones. I wonder what we look like from down there? Do you? Have you ever seen us from right down there when we were up high? I haven't. I wonder if Max has? Do you think-"

I sighed. "Nudge, please? I've got a headache." She frowned at me.

"Oh, ok. Do you want a tablet for it? I've got some in my backpack. I'll get them if you want."

I sighed. "No, it's fine." We flew in silence for the best part of an hour and a half before Angel started up. _Angel_, not Nudge.

"Max, what are we going to do once we get to DC? Have you got a plan? Fang's good at making plans quickly, but not long-term. Your good at making plans long-term, but not quickly. You two, like, make up for each other's weakness. Like Fang is strong when Max isn't. And Max uses her brain when Fang doesn't. See? That way the flock's, like, invincible!"

"Thank you Angel. We know, that's why we concentrate all the time, to pick up were the other left off. Are you guys hungry yet?"

"I-"

"No, we can go on a little longer," Iggy said, cutting into Nudge. Nudge frowned at Iggy.

"I'm frowning at you Ig."

"Good." Iggy laughed.

"Guys, we'll stop in another hour. That ok?" Max looked at me, smiling. I nodded in reply to her question.

On the hour, the Nudge alarm clock chimed. Like, she actually said "It's time to stop now Max!"

Max had just laughed, searching for somewhere to stop. I pointed down to the corner of a lake, witch was shaded and covered in.


	26. The End

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 26: The End**

"Guys, down there."

We descended, one after another and landed, taking off our packs. I sat down and rubbed my temples when no one was looking. My headache was getting worse. Nudge must have seen because she walked up and dropped a blister pack of tablets at my feet and walked away again, to help Max with something.

I picked it up and had on dry: I couldn't be bothered with the water. That's how lazy I am.

"Hey," Max sat down next to me. "What's up?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. Hey, why are we going to DC?" I had a feeling that the Voice played a big part in that decision.

"Um, the Voice," yep, one point to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought as much." Max grinned at me, playing with my hair. I caught Angel grinning at me, as if she had just found out she could have a whole teddy bear store.

What! Why are you staring at me with that stupid grin on your face! What did I do!

_I think it cool how you and Max are together. It's…um…cool! _Wow, how descriptive was that.

What makes you think that? How did you find out, _if_ we _were_?

_Well, the first clue was when Nudge came rushing back to us and told _me _that you two were, like, making out. _

_Then the second clue was that Max kept thinking about it. She was wondering if it would work. The third clue was Iggy. He kept thinking things like 'finally!' and 'about time!' _

_And the fact the _you_ keep thinking of her too. Your not the brightest crayon in the box are you? The fact that you _like _her means nothing ether._

Angel flashed me a grin from where she was sitting.

Thank you very much Angel. You just told me my whole life story.

_That's cool Fang. Anytime. _Ok, you can get outta my head now-

Max started kissing me as Angel laughed loudly in my head. Well, _that _did my headache good.

But I think Max fixed that.

Half an hour later we were back in the air. Angel kept looking over at me, flashing me a smile.

_Fang and Max sit-_

Can it Angel, or I will for you.

_Whatever_. But she stopped, thank goodness.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do in DC, but I trusted Max. She was the leader of this flock, so yeah, I guess that means I have too.

She caught me watching her and smiled. I returned the favour, smiling back. Then I caught Angel smirking at me.

I glared at her.

And so we flew of into the sunset, blah blah blah. Whatever. I don't do all that corny shit. I get straight to the point.

So then this is the end of the story. I hope you had fun. Maybe you did, who would know?

I got what I wanted: Max, a cool flock, Jeb dead. I mean, that's got to be pretty good right?

And I'm just glad that even after killing her father, Max is still with me.

I don't think I'm going to be able to get rid of her easily.

Not that that's a bad thing or anything.

I looked below me again. The land was spotted in browns and greens, tiny roads and cars like ants. They were going nowhere.

We were, and we had a damn good reason for it. We just didn't know what yet. T

hat's how bird kids roll.


	27. Authors Note

**((Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this book. They all still belong to James Patterson, well, they still did when I last checked. Enjoy! **

**But I do own the plots, so PLEASE respect this story and the author and don't steal the plot(s).))**

**Chapter 26: The End**

"Guys, down there."

We descended, one after another and landed, taking off our packs. I sat down and rubbed my temples when no one was looking. My headache was getting worse. Nudge must have seen because she walked up and dropped a blister pack of tablets at my feet and walked away again, to help Max with something.

I picked it up and had on dry: I couldn't be bothered with the water. That's how lazy I am.

"Hey," Max sat down next to me. "What's up?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. Hey, why are we going to DC?" I had a feeling that the Voice played a big part in that decision.

"Um, the Voice," yep, one point to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought as much." Max grinned at me, playing with my hair. I caught Angel grinning at me, as if she had just found out she could have a whole teddy bear store.

What! Why are you staring at me with that stupid grin on your face! What did I do!

_I think it cool how you and Max are together. It's…um…cool! _Wow, how descriptive was that.

What makes you think that? How did you find out, _if_ we _were_?

_Well, the first clue was when Nudge came rushing back to us and told _me _that you two were, like, making out. _

_Then the second clue was that Max kept thinking about it. She was wondering if it would work. The third clue was Iggy. He kept thinking things like 'finally!' and 'about time!' _

_And the fact the _you_ keep thinking of her too. Your not the brightest crayon in the box are you? The fact that you _like _her means nothing ether._

Angel flashed me a grin from where she was sitting.

Thank you very much Angel. You just told me my whole life story.

_That's cool Fang. Anytime. _Ok, you can get outta my head now-

Max started kissing me as Angel laughed loudly in my head. Well, _that _did my headache good.

But I think Max fixed that.

Half an hour later we were back in the air. Angel kept looking over at me, flashing me a smile.

_Fang and Max sit-_

Can it Angel, or I will for you.

_Whatever_. But she stopped, thank goodness.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do in DC, but I trusted Max. She was the leader of this flock, so yeah, I guess that means I have too.

She caught me watching her and smiled. I returned the favour, smiling back. Then I caught Angel smirking at me.

I glared at her.

And so we flew of into the sunset, blah blah blah. Whatever. I don't do all that corny shit. I get straight to the point.

So then this is the end of the story. I hope you had fun. Maybe you did, who would know?

I got what I wanted: Max, a cool flock, Jeb dead. I mean, that's got to be pretty good right?

And I'm just glad that even after killing her father, Max is still with me.

I don't think I'm going to be able to get rid of her easily.

Not that that's a bad thing or anything.

I looked below me again. The land was spotted in browns and greens, tiny roads and cars like ants. They were going nowhere.

We were, and we had a damn good reason for it. We just didn't know what yet. T

hat's how bird kids roll.


End file.
